


Le Prix de la Trahison

by Dragonna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Charles is a royal jerk, Friendship, Gen, Humilations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nunnally is done with everything and everyone, Romance, Trahison - Freeform, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Nunnally en avait assez des mensonges. Elle en avait assez qu'on ne lui dise pas la vérité. Elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne excepté Suzaku.Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait......jusqu'à cet appel. C'était son frère. Mais pourquoi Suzaku niait? Et pourquoi Lelouch avait voulu qu'elle agisse comme si elle ne le connaissait pas et comme si il ne la connaissait pas? Pourquoi son frère lui avait dit "Ne fais pas confiance à Suzaku"?Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait......Même Suzaku n'était pas digne de confiance dans cette nouvelle vie.Tout le monde la manipulait et lui mentait, même lui.Et elle en avait vraiment assez.Ce serait envers LUI que sa colère allait exploser.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23





	1. Partie I

Nunnally regardait par la fenêtre. Elle était torturée depuis quelques jours. Par cet appel que Suzaku lui avait passé. C'était la voix de son frère, _**c'était lui.**_ _Pourquoi lui avait-il fit de faire comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas? Pourquoi Suzaku agissait-il comme si ce n'était pas lui? Pourquoi niait-il que c'était lui? Pourquoi Suzaku lui mentait-il? Depuis combien de temps?_

Et puis plus que tout, autre chose la troublait, une phrase parmi celles dites par Lelouch: **«Ne fais pas confiance à Suzaku».** Les mots de son frère, soufflés rapidement, précipitamment. _Comme si il avait peur d'être entendu ou surpris (par Suzaku? Mais c'était le téléphone de Suzaku non? Comment n'avait-il pas entendu?_ Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient écoutés car Lelouch n'aurait alors pas dit ça. Et Lelouch n'aurait pas dit ça devant son ami si Suzaku était digne de confiance non? _Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout._ Suzaku mentait. Suzaku LUI mentait et refusait de lui dire la vérité. Il évitait le sujet dès qu'elle évoquait son frère. Au début, elle avait pensé que c'était pour la manager ou parce qu'il était inquiet (et blessé lui-même) de cette disparition.

_Mais ça n'avait aucun sens._

_**Cet appel** _ _n'avait aucun sens._

Elle savait que c'était lui dès qu'elle avait entendu sa voix puis il avait confirmé les choses d'une voix inquiète, presque effrayée. Ces mots qui avaient été dis aussi rapidement que possible, précipités comme si Lelouch se dépêchait de les dire pour ne pas être entendu ( _par Suzaku? Probablement_. _Mais n'était-il pas à ses côtés? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?_ ) Et son frère lui disait de ne pas faire confiance à celui qui était pourtant son meilleur ami. A la personne qu'il aimait le plus après elle... _Peut-être même plus qu'elle,_ avait-elle pensé à une époque ( _si récente, juste avant la mort de sa sœur, juste avant_...)

 **N'est-ce pas?** C'était ainsi l'année dernière. Mais surtout depuis cet été au sanctuaire Kururugi. Où ils étaient devenu inséparables ( _au point qu'elle en avait été un peu jalouse par moment)_ Depuis ces semaines, ces mois, après leurs retrouvailles ( _où elle avait senti quelque chose entre eux. Mais n'avait rien osé dire, craignant de se tromper ou craignant qu'ils nient, refusant d'admettre leurs sentiments_ ). Mais si ils étaient vraiment amis comme avant la Rébellion Noire, comme avant qu'elle ne soit enlevée par cet étranger, comme avant que son frère ne disparaisse pendant ces longs mois, Lelouch lui aurait-il dit de ne pas faire confiance à Suzaku? _**Non.**_ Et ça lui faisait peur, ça l'angoissait de le réaliser. Elle avait fait confiance à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas.

Tout le monde (sa famille, Suzaku, les autres chevaliers, les serviteurs) lui disait que son frère était absent (avait disparu), que personne ne savait où il était, qu'il n'avait pas été trouvé suite à la rébellion noire (que peut-être il était mort ou prisonnier de personnes ne voulant pas le rendre).

Mais elle savait ( **sentait)** au plus profond de lui qu'il était vivant et qu'il allait bien. Elle savait maintenant que c'était le cas ( **encore plus après cet appel)** et qu'on lui mentait depuis tout ce temps. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'on l'avait manipulé et qu'on lui avait dit n'importe quoi pour l'embrouiller et lui faire croire de qu'ils voulaient... _Sauf la vérité: Son frère n'avait pas disparu et des gens SAVAIENT où il était. Elle en avait la preuve maintenant._ Et Suzaku ne pouvait plus lui mentir maintenant: Il venait de lui prouver ( **sans le vouloir?)** que tout le monde mentait. Même **lui.** Et il avait osé jouer les innocents suite à cela _._

 _Pensait-il qu'elle était stupide? Naïve? Qu'elle croirait tout ce qu'il disait sans réfléchir?_ Elle était loin d'être aussi innocente que les gens le disaient. Être aveugle l'avait rendu plus perceptive et elle entendait quand on lui mentait. Elle savait. Elle le sentait.

* * *

Depuis un an, elle réalisait chaque jour que quelque chose n'allait pas dans les paroles des gens. Ses frères et sœurs étaient en tout cas plus sincères ( _eux semblaient véritablement ignorants pour la plupart, et réellement inquiets pour certains)._ Odysseus lui promettait de retrouver Lelouch par exemple et elle sentait bien qu'il ne mentait pas _(il ne savait donc pas où il se trouvait_ ). Mais son père mentait, elle le sentait _(ou il ne lui disait pas tout)._ Sa gouvernante aussi.

Elle n'avait que ça ou presque: des mensonges, des excuses ou des omissions. Beaucoup de gens ne lui disait pas la vérité. Et elle en avait assez. Elle en avait assez de vivre dans un monde où personne n'était sincère avec elle. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être utilisée. Et elle détestait cela. Tout comme elle détestait d'avoir été arraché à des personnes qu'elle aimait tellement.

_(Sayoko lui manquait terriblement) (Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu rester avec elle? Avec la perte de son frère et de la famille de Milly, ça l'aurait rassuré d'avoir une personne familière avec elle dans un environnement qui n'était plus familier.) (Mais elle n'avait pas pu garder sa gouvernante japonaise avec elle.)_

_(Pourquoi?Parce qu'elle était une japonaise? Mais Suzaku en était un aussi et ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être Chevalier des Sept.) (Mais son père avait été ferme là-dessus.)_

_(Oui, définitivement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.) (ILS savaient des choses et refusaient de les partager)_

_(Et bien elle commençait vraiment à en avoir assez)_

Depuis cet appel, elle se posait beaucoup de questions et commençait à ressentir une profonde exaspération envers beaucoup de gens. Elle était de plus en plus furieuse, même si elle ne le montrait pas, douée pour montrer une façade innocente.

Lelouch lui avait si souvent dit « **les gens ne peuvent pas voir ton regard, donc garde un visage de marbre et ils ne sauront jamais ce que tu penses ni ce que tu prépares. Cache ce que tu ressens et tu gagneras la partie. »** Encore de la méfiance dans ses conseils, comme si il craignait un danger. Mais elle sentait que ça lui serait utile. Et donc, si elle voulait des informations, elle ne devait rien montrer du tout. Et elle attendrait son heure.

Elle avait passé assez de temps avec ses aînés pour apprendre à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait sans violence. _Dire qu'elle allait devoir agir comme Schneizel ou comme Lelouch._ Même si elle n'aimait pas manipuler les gens, ou être dure et ferme, ou faire du chantage. Mais si ils la forçaient à le faire en lui mentant, elle n'hésiterait plus. _Car elle en avait assez qu'on ne lui dise rien sur son grand frère._

Alors elle attendit son arrivée au Japon pour agir, quand elle serait loin de son père (proche de la famille qui avait prit soin d'elle et de son frère pendant sept ans). Et son transporteur fut attaqué par les chevaliers noirs. L'attitude de Zero, quand il fut face à elle, fut étrange. Il ne semblait pas vraiment hostile (avait-il peur de dire quoique ce soit? De lui faire peur?) et elle fut surprise. Elle avait également peur, évidement: _n'avait-il pas tué Clovis et Euphy?_ Mais elle était intriguée: était-ce le même Zero? Suzaku ne l'avait-il pas capturé et n'avait-il pas été tué en prison après ça? Ou l'avait-il juste capturé et l'homme s'était échappé récemment? Mais dans ce cas, on lui aurait dit vu le danger non? Et elle avait été envoyée dans la zone malgré son retour, donc ce n'était probablement pas le même adversaire. Sa famille ne l'exposerait pas au danger comme ça, non?

Mais Zero n'avait rien dit. Voulait-il juste parler? Lui dire quelque chose? Ses intentions étaient-elles plus pacifique qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé? Elle ne le saurait jamais (malgré la question qu'elle eut le courage de poser au terroriste) car Suzaku arriva à ce moment pour la sauver. Et elle avait juré entendre son nom être hurlé. Une voix familière. Mais aussi différente.

_Qui? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de Zero? Et si oui, pourquoi Zero la connaissait-il? Pourquoi hurlerait-il son nom? Elle ne le savait pas._

Et pourtant quand Suzaku lui avait demandé si le terroriste lui avait dit quelque chose, elle ne raconta pas ce qui s'était vraiment passé, car elle réalisa en y réfléchissant que quelque chose n'allait pas _ **:**_ _Il n'a rien fait ou rien dit. Il est resté là, comme si il ne savait pas comment agir envers moi. C'était vraiment étrange_ _ **.**_ Alors elle haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton calme «Il n'a rien dit Suzaku. il s'est approché de moi et tu es arrivé à ce moment là. Il n'a pas eu le temps de parler.»

Et il la crut et n'insista pas. Mais ce fut comme si quelque chose le soulageait, comme si il avait redouté quelque chose...

Elle se demanda ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais n'insista pas. Elle allait garder sa version des faits pour le moment: après tout, il ne penserait jamais qu'elle pouvait mentir ou dissimuler des choses.

_Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était sûrement très douée pour dissimuler la vérité._

_Et elle allait utiliser ça contre lui._

_Au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins._

* * *

Elle attendit. Et quand elle fut dans le bureau du vice-gouverneur pour la première fois, elle se tourna vers la gouvernante. «J'aimerais me reposer, le voyage n'a pas été des plus reposant. Je commencerais donc mon devoir demain.

\- Je m'en doute votre altesse. Vous en avez parfaitement le droit. Demain nous vous expliquerons vos tâches et devoirs. Ainsi que la façon dont vous devez agir selon les interlocuteurs qui se présenteront à vous.»

Elle ne s'habituait plus à ces formules de politesse. Vraiment pas. Sayoko lui manquait vraiment avec ses mots chaleureux et sa présence familière mais elle savait que la réclamer ne rapporterait rien que des remontrances et des phrases racistes envers son ancienne protectrice: «Je vous remercie. Y ait-il quelque chose d'autres avant que je n'aille dans mes appartements?»

La plus veille hocha la tête «Sachez que votre père est prêt à vous offrir un cadeau de votre choix, tant que ce cadeau ne concerne pas votre frère qui n'a pas été retrouvé pour le moment. Il ne peut pas faire de miracles malheureusement. Mais le prince Lelouch est toujours recherché, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serrez la première avertie quand il sera récupéré. Et il sera amené immédiatement auprès de vous. Sauf en cas de besoins médicaux, auquel cas il sera envoyé à l’hôpital britannique le plus proche d'ici.»

C'était un mensonge: Lelouch ne l'aurait pas abandonné. Il serait revenu aussi si elle avait été trouvée. Et il ne pouvait pas être prisonnier ( _pas sans raison_ ). Si c'était pour une rançon, sa famille en aurait entendu parler. ( _Odysseus aurait payé (c'était certain), même Schneizel serait intervenu dans ce cas)_. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé de son plein gré. Il détestait leur famille mais pour elle, il serait revenue. Et si il était captif, il se serait débattu pour se libérer. _Donc c'était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas et que tout était louche._

Et cet appel...Définitivement, elle était tenue à l'écart de quelque chose de mauvais. Et elle détestait ne rien comprendre. Elle détestait qu'on lui cache des choses, qu'on lui mente comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite chose fragile.

Elle avait bien sentit que Lelouch avait des secrets mais elle n'avait pas poussé, attendant qu'il avoue de lui-même ( _il lui avait promis de ne jamais lui mentir)_ ou se forçant à penser qu'il avait une bonne raison ( _mais se promettant de lui arracher la vérité si il ne se décidait pas à avouer)._

Mais Suzaku? Il ne faisait que lui mentir depuis un an. Donc quand il lui avait promit qu'il retrouverait Lelouch, c'était aussi un mensonge. Alors qu'il était censé être son ami. Alors qu'il était censé être d'ami de Lelouch. Alors qu'il était censé les aimer tous les deux. Pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis?

 _ **Ca va change**_ r, décida-t-elle. _**Si Lelouch m'a dit de ne pas lui faire confiance, c'est qu'il n'est PLUS son ami. Donc il n'est plus le mien non plus**_. Forte de cette décision, elle ordonna, d'une voix plus ferme: «J'aimerais parler à Sir Kururugi demain matin. Ce sera mon premier rendez-vous de la journée. Et dites lui qu'il n'a pas intérêt à être en retard car je ne modifierais pas mon emploi du temps pour lui.» Elle durcit légèrement sa voix pour rester ferme. Elle n'entendit aucune protestation. Après tout, ici, elle avait tous les droits. Et aux yeux de sa gouvernante, Suzaku n'était qu'un onze, tout chevalier des sept qu'il était, et devait obéissance et respect à la famille royale. Si la princesse, le vice-roi, voulait lui parler, il n'avait pas à protester.

* * *

Elle réfléchit une bonne partie de la soirée à ce qu'elle allait dire au jeune homme. Elle voulait le forcer à lui dire la vérité, elle préférait qu'il le fasse de son plein gré. Mais si il refusait...il fallait qu'elle trouve comment le forcer à dire ce qu'il avait à dire. _Mais si il refusait toujours? Que pourrait-elle faire?_ Il ne recevait d'ordres que de l'empereur, même si il était ici pour la protéger et qu'il avait fait venir les chevaliers Gino et Anya (de lui-même, il leurs avait demandé de l'aide) _._

 _Pourquoi tant de précautions?_ Il avait dit que c'était pour la protéger de Zero. Mais Zero ne lui avait rien fait quand il avait été face à elle, elle avait senti l'hésitation de l'homme masqué, et si il avait de mauvaises intentions il l'aurait attaqué non? C'était encore un mensonge. Il lui cachait beaucoup trop de choses. Mais si il refusait d'avouer et continuer à mentir et à lui refuser la vérité?

_(Allait-elle devoir sévir?) (Le punir?) (Comment?) (Que pouvait-elle faire face à un chevalier des rounds?) (Il ne recevait d'ordres que de son père, et de personne d'autre, et surtout pas d'elle)_

Et si son père était derrière tout ça? Elle serait impuissante contre lui. Quoiqu'elle pouvait jouer à sa façon ( _elle avait vu comment ses grands frères agissaient après tout_ ). Mais pour le moment, elle allait tâcher de régler cela sans conflits. Suzaku était le responsable à ses yeux: c'était lui qui lui mentait le plus alors qu'il était la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Et elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir la réponse à cette question: pouvait-elle toujours lui faire confiance? Elle avait besoin de vérifier une dernière fois que la réponse était " **non** ", comme elle le présentait depuis des jours. _Si il s’obstinait à nier la vérité ? T_ ant pis pour lui. _Mais si il avouait?_ Alors peut-être qu'elle lui pardonnerait. Peut-être. _Cela dépendrait des sentiments de Lelouch envers Suzaku aussi._

* * *

Le lendemain, elle terminait une tasse de thé en suivant du doigt des textes en braille quand Suzaku arriva dans la pièce, se mettant au garde à vous, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle congédia ensuite sa gouvernante d'un geste de la main, afin qu'ils puissent parler sans être dérangés.

«Nunnally, as-tu besoin de quelque chose?» dit-il en lui prenant la main, aussi gentiment qu'à l'accoutumé. «Tu as l'air soucieuse. Est-ce que ça va?» Il semblait le même qu'il avait toujours été. Il avait l'air d'être le même garçon qui était revenu dans sa vie après sept ans. _Si doux. Si chaleureux. Si familier. Pour un peu, rien n'avait changé._

Exceptées ses pensées suite à cet appel. C'était Lelouch et Suzaku avait nié que c'était lui. Et Lelouch lui avait dit de ne plus faire confiance au chevalier. Avait du faire comme si il ne la connaissait pas. Elle doutait. Et elle ne le supportait plus. ILS savaient où se trouvaient son frère. ILS lui mentaient depuis un an. Et apparemment, ILS forçaient Lelouch à faire comme si elle n'existait plus? Et Suzaku était d'accord avec ça?

_Quel genre d'ami était-il?_

Elle secoua la tête et demanda, espérant que sa voix de tremble pas «J'ai une question. Et j'ai besoin d'une réponse honnête!

\- Bien entendu Nunnally. J'y répondrais aussi sincèrement que je peux» Elle imaginait qu'il lui souriait, rien qu'en entendant son doux ton de voix. _Trop gentil. Trop aimable. Comme si il n'avait rien fait de mal. Comme si il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher._

Elle attaqua sans hésiter:«Cet appel l'autre jour.» Elle voulait le prendre par surprise. Et ce fut le silence. Elle l'entendit ravaler son souffle et lâcher sa main. Et il recula, trop lentement. C'était presque la confirmation de son mensonge _(il ne voulait pas qu'elle sente son cœur battre plus vite, preuve de ses mensonges?)_ Durcissant sa voix, adolescente murmura, demandant fermement «Qui était-ce?»

Elle connaissait la réponse, du plus profond de son cœur, elle savait la vérité. Et elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle avait reconnu son frère. Allait-il oser nier? _Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle aurait oublié la voix de Lelouch après seulement une année loin de lui? Ou y avait-il quelque chose d'autre?_ Elle voulait tellement le savoir et était prête à lui donner sa chance de parler. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle ne souhaitait que ça. Qu'il redevienne le garçon qui se souciait trop des gens, qu'il l'aide à retrouver son frère et que, tous les trois...

_Dis moi la vérité. Dis moi que c'était Lelouch. Dis moi que c'est la faute de mon père. Dis moi qu'il a interdiction de me parler. Que tu n'as pas le choix. Que ça te rend malade mais que tu es menacé toi-aussi et que tu ne peux pas parler. Juste...dis moi que c'était bien lui._

_...Ne me mens plus._

_S'il te plaît._

Finalement il ouvrit la bouche, honteux: «Je...C'était un hasard Nunnally, ce garçon ressemblait vraiment à ton frère et avait presque la même..

\- Pensais-tu VRAIMENT que je ne pourrais pas identifier SA voix?» Elle ne put retenir la déception dans sa voix. «Je connais sa voix par cœur!»

_Elle n'osait pas dire le nom de son aîné._

_Comme si cela allait attirer le malheur._

Suzaku répondit, d'un ton obstiné «Ce n'était pas lui. C'était une erreur de ma part.

\- Donc tu me prend pour une imbécile?» questionna-t-elle sèchement, croisant les bras. Elle le défiait ouvertement, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Il répliqua aussi, trop rapidement, un peu paniqué «N..NON.» Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Peut-être à réaliser que cet appel ne pouvait plus être nié. Qu'il avait fait une erreur. Qu'elle avait bel et bien reconnu cette voix et que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Et qu'il devait assumer en avouant car il n'avait plus le choix maintenant.

 _ **Bien**_. Elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas relâcher la pression maintenant **.** _ **Qu'il ait peur. Qu'il s'affole. Qu'il fasse des erreurs.**_ Et il sortirait un trop gros mensonge qui lui prouverait qu'il mentait. «Il est à Ashford?

\- N..Non. Que vas-tu t'imaginer là. C'est le premier endroit où on l'a cherché n'est-ce pas? Et il ne serait pas resté là-bas sans toi.»

Nunnally se contenta de hausser les sourcils. Il avait parlé un peu trop vite. Elle connaissait ces signes du stress. _Lelouch était parfois comme ça quand il rentrait trop tard le soir. Et qu'il tentait de la convaincre qu'il n'était pas allé jouer aux échecs dans les quartiers louches pour gagner de l'argent pour leur assurer un futur au cas où._

Elle eut un sourire amusé, Suzaku la pensait vraiment aussi naïve? Elle s'empressa de lui prouver que ça n'était pas le cas: «Vraiment? C'était pourtant là que tu étais quand le coup de fil a eut lieu non? J'ai entendu tes amis Gino et Anya en parler avec toi tout à l'heure; de cette petite fête en ton honneur. Et si tu ose répéter que ce n'était pas lui...

\- Nunnally.

\- ARRETE DE ME MENTIR SUZAKU!!» C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle élevait la voix contre lui, de cette façon, avec tellement de colère. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette émotion envers lui. «Je veux la vérité!

\- Je ne mens pas. Il n'est pas à Ashford.

\- Donne moi le numéro de ce non-Lelouch alors.» railla-t-elle, presque méprisante, avant de déclarer d'une voix autoritaire: «je vais l'appeler maintenant et nous verrons bien. Ou as-tu peur que tes mensonges n'éclatent au grand jour? Et des conséquences que ça aura sur toi?

\- Ce n'est pas un garçon de famille noble. Et tu ne peux pas avoir de numéros d'inconnus. Ordre de sa majesté l'empereur.

\- Pourtant, tu m'as passé cet ''inconnu'' l'autre jour non?» railla-t-elle froidement «Donc tu as désobéis à mon père non? Et si je lui disais que tu me fais parler à tes inconnus avec ton téléphone? Dont un qui avait la même voix que mon frère, qui lui ressemblait apparemment, et qui se trouvait à Ashford? Je me demande ce qu'il dirait?

\- Je..

\- Alors tu ne verras pas d’inconvénients à ce que nous allions à Ashford dans ce cas? Je n'ai pas vu Milly et ses parents depuis des mois. J'en profiterais pour prendre le thé avec eux.» Elle savait déjà la réponse, elle était habituée maintenant, depuis le temps. On lui avait répété si souvent la même chose mais le piéger de la sorte était presque divertissant. Se mettre en colère contre lui, nourrir sa culpabilité était une punition appropriée.

Il soupira et murmura, d'un ton désolé «Votre père, sa majesté l'empereur, refuse que vous retourniez là-bas.»

Elle remarqua de la honte dans ses paroles. _De la honte? Pourquoi? Pourquoi quand elle parlait de Milly et de sa famille?_ Mais elle laissa passer pour le moment pour dire, plus sèchement et cruellement: «Comme c'est pratique pour tes mensonges hein? De me dire que mon père ne m'a pas permis ça.»

Un lourd silence tomba. Il devait être choqué par ces mots, et par sa voix méprisante. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Avec cette ironie mordante qui n'appartenait qu'à Lelouch. _Mais elle n'était pas sa sœur pour rien après tout et il allait le comprendre._ «Alors tu ne verras pas de problèmes à ce que je puisse appeler Milly, si je ne peux pas la voir ou aller là-bas? Il n'y a pas d'enregistrement dans ce bureau. Et ça restera entre nous. Un petit secret entre amis? Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas?

\- Je ne peux pas.» Sa voix se brisa «Crois-moi je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit.» Sa voix devenait presque suppliante, comme si il lui demandait de le comprendre.

Mais elle n'avait plus aucune patience envers lui. «Ha oui tu n'as pas le droit de me donner ce numéro, probablement que Milly est une mauvaiiise influence?» s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton moqueur, de plus en plus exaspérée. «Si tu me disais ce que _**j'ai le droit de faire**_ pour qu'on évite de perdre du temps.»

Il ne répondit pas. Il cherchait sûrement une réponse appropriée. Il ne pouvait pas être trop ferme, elle était toujours la princesse mais il cherchait comme esquiver ses demandes sans s'attirer de problèmes. Et sans la blesser. Il était devenu vraiment ennuyeux. _Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé?_ Il était tellement **gentil** avant _._

_La mort d'Euphy l'avait-elle changé en monstre? En égoïste qui n'en avait qu'après les promotions au point de ne rien lui permettre de peur de perdre ce titre durement gagné? Depuis quand était si égocentrique?_

Elle fut tentée de lâcher ce lourd secret que sa sœur lui avait avoué la veille de sa mort, ces mots plein de culpabilités et d'angoisse parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Nunnally lui avait proposé d'en reparler après l'ouverture de la SAZ, d'en discuter entre sœurs pour trouver une solution à ce problème. Et elles n'avaient jamais pu le faire.

Les mots d'Euphy étaient toujours dans sa mémoire, frais comme si l'appel avait eu lieu la veille. Elle s'en souvenait si bien car cela lui avait serré lé cœur. Pour sa sœur, pour son frère et pour leur ami japonais. Elle avait peur sur cela finisse en drame sentimental.

**_«Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fais de dire à Suzaku de m'aimer.»_ **

**_«Je pense que je me suis précipitée. Comment est-ce que je peux corriger cela?»_ **

**_«Je pense que j'ai confondu amour et admiration. Ou Amour et amitié, car je n'ai jamais eu un ami garçon avant.»_ **

**_«J'ai cru que c'était romantique mais j'ai des regrets et des doutes, je pense avoir été trop vite.»_ **

**_«Mais je crois qu'il a des sentiments pour moi, comment puis-je lui dire que je me suis trompé?»_ **

**_«Nunnally je crois que Lelouch a des sentiments pour Suzaku aussi. J'espère que je n'ai pas tout gâché entre eux...»_ **

Elle avait voulu garder ces secrets depuis un an, par respect pour les sentiments de Suzaku et pour son cœur brisé en deux (et par respect pour Lelouch qui avait du mal à gérer ses propres sentiments). Mais maintenant, elle était tenté de le blesser avec de cruelles vérités («ma sœur ne t'aimais pas en fait») comme il la blessait par ses mensonges. Et comme elle était blessée par la situation qu'elle vivait, tenue loin de tout ce qui avait été sa vie pendant 8 ans.

_C'était cruel et injuste mais elle en avait vraiment assez._

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il parle et brisa le silence, attaquant à nouveau: «Et réponds-moi, mais pourquoi, quand j'ai appelé ma meilleure amie Alice quelques jours après avoir été sauvée, elle a dit qu'elle ne me connaissait pas et n'avait jamais été amie avec une Nunnally Lamperouge? Et puis on m'a interdit de la rappeler. Et elle a bizarrement changé de numéro.» Sa voix se brisa. La douleur de ce souvenir encore présent.

_Comment sa meilleure amie avait-elle pu l'oublier? Ou alors était-elle victime de chantage? Comme Lelouch peut-être? Combien de personnes dans ce cas et pourquoi?_

Elle siffla, sentait sa colère devenir plus forte et plus froide «Expliques moi.» Suzaku recula encore d'un pas. Et ne répondit pas. D'un ton amer, elle dit; «Je suppose que tu n'as pas le droit de répondre non plus?

\- Je..

\- Alors je te redemande: dis moi ce que tu as le droit de me dire, on gagnera du temps» ironisa-t-elle. Sa voix avait encore perdu de sa chaleur, devenant encore plus glaciale et distante. Elle ne parlait plus à un ami ici mais à un inconnu. Ce n'était pas le garçon doux et chaleureux que son frère et elle aimaient tant. Le garçon qui leurs avait manqué pendant sept ans. _A cause de qui son frère avait parfois les yeux rouges le matin parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar à ce sujet et avait pleuré parce qu'il le croyait mort. Et elle se souvenait du bonheur de son frère, sa joie dans sa voix quand le jeune japonais était revenu dans leur vie._ Mais aujourd'hui, face à elle, ce n'était pas **leur** Suzaku. **Leur** Suzaku les aimait et ne les trahirait pas. **Leur** Suzaku ne leurs mentirait pas. Ce n'était pas.. **.son** ami, ce n'était pas **l'ami de Lelouch** qui était face à elle mais **un étranger avec son nom et sa voix**. Et ça lui fit peur.

_Pourquoi?_ _Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça?_ _Je croyais que tu aimais mon grand frère e_ _t il t'aimait tellement._

_Tu étais si important pour nous._

_Pourquoi nous fais-tu tant de mal maintenant?_ _Pourquoi?_

Elle ravala son envie de pleurer et attendit la réponse. Non. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait attendre qu'il réponde et si il le faisait finalement honnêtement, peut-être qu'elle pourrait changer sa décision à venir. «J'attends ta réponse Suzaku!»

Le chevalier tressaillit et se tourna vers elle «Je ne peux pas te répondre Nunnally mais tu dois me faire confiance...

\- Non.

-...Quoi?

\- Tu refuses de me dire la vérité, donc tu me mens, donc je ne te fais plus confiance. Maintenant pour moi rien de ce que tu dis n'est valable. A partir de ce moment, tu n'est plus mon ami Suzaku mais juste le chevalier Kururugi avec qui je ne partage rien. A partir de moment, tu n'es qu'un soldat parmi les autres, un inconnu.» Elle avait apprit de son frère. Elle avait apprit de Schneizel durant cette année également. _Manipulation. Frapper là où ça faisait mal. Joueur avec les émotions._ Et Suzaku le méritait, ça faisait des mois qu'il ne lui disait plus la vérité. Elle fut surprise de n'éprouver presque aucun remords.

La voix du jeune homme se brisa quand il balbutia, faisant un geste vers lui «Nunnally.

\- _**Vice-Roi.**_ Seuls mes amis et ma famille m’appellent par mon prénom.» Elle l'entendit haleter. ( _Bien! Qu'il ait mal, qu'il souffre, qu'il ressente cette douleur qu'elle ressentai_ t) mais elle n'eut aucune pitié « Chevalier des Sept Kururugi, vous avez une semaine à partir de maintenant. A la fin de ce délai, soit vous me dites la vérité, soit vous me donnez le numéro de Milly, soit celui de ce non-Lelouch.» Se moqua-t-elle avec mépris, comme pour appuyer qu'elle savait qu'il mentait.

Elle laissa planer la menace. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas décidé de ce qu'elle ferait si il refusait. Elle l'entendit commencer une phrase mais le coupa sèchement: «Au choix. Je sais que vous avez ces trois choses dans votre esprit ou votre téléphone. Je ne dirais pas que ma source vient de vous si vous avez peur pour votre précieux petit titre.

\- Je ne..

\- Prenez le temps de réfléchir sept jours Chevalier Kururugi. Vous ne voulez pas me répondre trop vite, j'en suis certaine. Car si je ne suis pas satisfaite, vous risquez de vous en mordre les doigts. Si vous ne me dites pas la vérité passé le délai que je vous ai donné, je vous garantie que vous le regretterez! Il y aura des conséquences à vos mensonges!

\- ..Je ne peux pas dire la vérité Nunnally. Comprends-moi..» Sa voix était suppliante, implorante comme si il tentait avec l'énergie du désespoir de la raisonner. «Je...

\- J'ai dis une semaine. Et arrêtez de vous adresser à moi comme si j'étais votre amie, je suis une princesse et le vice-roi de la zone 11, pas une camarade de classe. Ou une amie d'enfance.» Elle l'entendit haleter. De douleur sûrement. Les mots lui avaient fait mal. Ce rejet de ce qu'ils avaient partagé devait être terriblement blessant pour lui qui avait tant perdu.

_Bien._

_Qu'il ait mal._

_C'était ce qu'elle ressentait sans son frère depuis des mois._

_Qu'il se sente rejeter comme si il n'était rien._

_Peut-être que ça le motiverait?_

Il déglutit et répliqua d'un ton défait et brisé «oui votre altesse.

\- Et croyez-moi. Je serais terriblement déçue et en colère si votre réponse ne me plaît pas: votre peur de parler sera dérisoire ensuite. Comparée à la punition que je vous infligerais.» Elle désigna la porte «maintenant fichez le camps et réfléchissez bien. Je ne veux plus vous avoir avant la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure. Quand à notre discussion, elle sera entre nous. Cela vous serez terriblement dommageable si vous en parliez. Entre vous et moi, mon père n'hésitera pas longtemps. La parole de sa fille contre celle d'un de ses chevaliers, qui reste un onze à ses yeux? Qui il croira sera évident non?»

La menace plana dans l'air. Et Suzaku déglutit «A vos ordres.» Sa voix était petite, blessée mais obéissante. Brisée. Aucun mots ne fut ajouté alors qu'il se retirait, la tête basse. Pendant quelques secondes elle eut des regrets mais ça ne dura pas. _Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte. N'est-ce pas?_


	2. Partie II

Cette semaine avait été plus longue que prévue et elle regrettait d'avoir laissé autant de temps à Suzaku. Mais elle voulait qu'il ait la possibilité de réfléchir. Plus il réfléchissait, moins il ferait d'erreurs en prenant sa décision...

_...sinon tant pis pour lui._

Sa gouvernante lui rappela encore une fois la promesse de son père d'exaucer un vœu. Un seul. Tant que ça ne concernait pas son frère (cette insistance était **vraiment suspecte** ) ou l’indépendance d'une zone (évidement). Et elle avait prit un créneau pour l'appeler _. Après sa discussion avec Suzaku. Après qu'il lui ait donné sa réponse._ Selon cette réponse, sa demande à son père allait être différente, elle ne réclamerait pas la même chose si Suzaku acceptait d'arrêter de lui mentir. Mais si il refusait de lui dire la vérité...Il n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait. Et rien de plus. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle demanderait à son père si le jeune homme osait continuer à lui nier la vérité.

_Elle savait ce qui lui ferait le plus mal. Elle savait comment le punir le plus cruellement possible si il s'obstinait à mentir. Après tout il avait un peu trop parlé de ses rêves et de ses projets quand ils étaient ensembles. Ce serait_ _**tragique** _ _que ces rêves deviennent impossibles non?_

Elle l'ignora pendant sept jours, privilégiant Anya pour ses promenades dans les jardins ou quand elle cherchait des réponses précises. Si la jeune chevalière se demandait pourquoi Suzaku n'était plus choisi pour des moments pareils alors qu'ils étaient amis, elle ne posa aucune question, agissant au mieux avec la princesse aveugle.

«Le retour de Zero a fait des vagues.» déclara Nunnally en écoutant les nouvelles. «Je me demande comment ça va évoluer? Je suppose qu'il y aura du désordre?

\- Évidement» répliqua Anya. «La zone redevient instable, il faut arrêter ce terroriste avant d'avoir un nouveau massacre ou une nouvelle rébellion.

\- Mais est-ce le même? Je veux dire Suzaku l'a arrêté et il a été exécuté non? Il est mort.

\- Oui. C'est officiel.

\- Donc ce n'est pas le même si il est mort.» Elle resta pensive, cherchant une hypothèse à ce mystère qui la taraudait depuis un moment «mais on peut aussi se demander si il n'y avait pas plusieurs Zéros dès le début. Cela expliquerait alors beaucoup de choses.

\- Pourquoi attendre un an alors? Cela semble un peu étrange. Ca aurait eu plus d'impact juste après l'exécution de l'autre Zéro, prétendant que c'était un innocent qui avait été tué à sa place, un innocent que Britannia aurait fait passé pour un coupable. Après un temps, l'opportunité est différente.

\- Peut-être pour se préparer au mieux? Tous les chevaliers noirs avaient été arrêtés après tout. Et peut-être qu'il a été gravement blessé? Et a ruminé sa vengeance pendant plusieurs mois jusqu'à avoir l'occasion parfaite.»

_Surtout qu'il n'était pas seul avant de libérer les Chevaliers Noirs. En effet, tous n'avaient pas été arrêtés. Comme Kallen qui était toujours libre par exemple. Donc sa théorie était possible. Peut-être même que c'était elle derrière le masque de Zero en ce moment. Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses! Dont son hésitation envers elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et ne savait pas quoi dire, malgré une décision de la kidnapper._

Anya hocha la tête «Ca se tient princesse, mais on ne pourra jamais le confirmer et je doute que Zero réponde si on lui pose la question. Entretenir le mystère fait partit du personnage. On ne le saura que si on parvient à l'arrêter je suppose» Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente. Personne n'avait peu prouver quoique ce soit sur ce nouveau Zéro qui agissait tellement comme le premier, ayant la même façon de parler et les même gestuelles mais tout cela pouvait n'être qu'un acte pour faire croire à un seul Zero.

 _Donc la princesse pouvait avoir parfaitement raison. Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs. Même si...une petite voix au fond de l'esprit d'Anya lui disait que non. Qu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Et que c'était le même._ Mais elle était incapable de le dire ou d'en parler. «Je suppose que personne ne le saura. Même si on l'arrête, un autre pourra prendre le relais.»

* * *

Suzaku était nerveux. Demain il **devrait** donner une réponse à Nunnally. Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire où était Lelouch ou lui annoncer qu'il avait subit un lavage de cerveau _(si il ne faisait pas semblant désormais. Mais Suzaku voulait croire qu'il avait toujours la mémoire modifiée, peu importait à quel point il était dégoûté de la situation._ ). L'empereur avait été clair là-dessus: Lelouch n'était plus un membre de la famille royale, n'était plus le frère de Nunnally et avait eu ces éléments effacés de sa mémoire au même titre que son rôle de Zero. Donc il devait être définitivement tenu à l'écart de sa petite sœur.

_**Il n'y aurait aucun pardon et aucune exception.** _

_**Elle ne voulait pas pardonner, malgré son affection pour lui.** _

_**Pas comme ça, alors qu'il l'a privait de la plus importante personne de sa vie.** _

Rencontrer Nunnally pouvait déclencher des souvenirs. Suzaku n'osait pas dire à l'empereur que Lelouch avait eu Nunnally au téléphone à cause de lui. _Et si il n'avait pas retrouvé ses souvenirs jusque là?_ _Et si c'était en entendant la voix de sa sœur qu'il s'était souvenu de tout?_ Il l'avait regardé bizarrement après l'appel. Et il semblait ne plus vouloir être seul avec lui pour trop longtemps. Rolo lui avait dit que son "frère" lui en voulait de n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle pendant un an et qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié être ignoré en se montrant distant et froid quand ils étaient seuls. _(Mais ça ne tenait pas debout non?)._

Il était torturé par une inquiétude persistante: _Si il avait retrouvé la mémoire à cause de lui, à cause de cet appel?_ L'empereur ne lui pardonnerait pas et le punirait et son rêve et ses projets seraient anéantis.

 _(Et que pouvait faire Nunnally si il refusait?)_ Mais ça lui faisait mal de lui mentir. Elle souffrait, elle était malheureuse. Mais Lelouch était mauvais pour elle, était toxique avec toute cette volonté de destructions et cette identité de Zéro. Il avait menti à sa soeur aussi.

 _ **E**_ _ **t il avait tué Euphy**_!! Et ça Suzaku ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. _Il avait tué Euphy?_ Et bien il ne le laisserait plus voir Nunnally! Il ne la méritait pas. Elle était en sécurité loin de lui. _Il détestait Lelouch après tout!_

_Tellement._

Un souvenir illumina son esprit, comme une gifle violente: _Lelouch dans cette cellule d'Euro-Britannia, brisé avec avoir rompu le geass de son père qui lui imposait cette identité de Julius (cruelle, raciste, ne se préoccupant pas de victimes innocentes), lui réclamant de l'eau, délirant en parlant de tournesols et l'appelant à l'aide encore et encore...disant son nom d'une voix brisée et suppliante._

Il lui demandait de l'aide...alors qu'il était celui qui l'avait mit dans cette situation. Alors qu'il était celui qui l'avait tenu alors que l'empereur lui réécrivait sa mémoire, ignorant ses hurlements et ses supplications. Alors qu'il le regardait tout le temps avec mépris et haine. Alors qu'il avait tenté de le tuer...

**«Tue moi Suzaku»** _Ce sourire désespéré. Ce regard brisé sans aucune haine. Cette unique larme._

Et le japonais se rappelait de sa propre réalisation: _**JE lui ai fais ça.**_ Une nausée remonta dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça. Ni à sa culpabilité aussi violente que sa rancune et sa colère. _Non_. Il ne devait pas avoir pitié de lui. Il ne devait pas laisser ces souvenirs pathétiques le détourner de son but et de la réalit _é._ Mais son esprit ne laissait pourtant pas en paix et il se rappelait de tout, ainsi que des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé durant tout ce temps.

Sa rage de voir Lelouch vivant aussi "heureux" comme lycéen, ignorant de ce qu'il avait fait, comme si il n'avait jamais commis ces crimes. Mais aussi sa rage de voir Lelouch utilisé comme un pantin par son propre père au tout début, quand il avait été utilisé en tant que Julius Kingsley. Et que lui-même avait été forcé de l'accompagner ( _c'était une punition pour lui aussi, réalisait-il avec le recul)_. Sa rage de le voir OSER l'appeler à l'aide ( _d'oser le considérer comme une source de réconfort! Comment osait-il?_ ) même dans cet état. Il avait été tellement en colère contre lui-même également: comment pouvait-il se sentir mal, se sentir coupable? Comment Lelouch osait-il le culpabiliser, le voir comme un ami, même dans cette situation? **Il s'était senti comme un monstre!** Et il avait détesté ça, voulant reporter cette rage sur son ( _ **EX)**_ ami.

Et il se souvenait de comment ça avait fini.

Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien et aurait aimé oublié.

Son dégoût envers lui-même était toujours là ( _comment avait-il pu être si cruel? Lelouch souffrait tellement quand sa vrai personnalité, SI DIFFERENTE de celle de Julius, tentait de se libérer. Et lui le regardait avec indifférence, ignorant ses demandes et ses appels à l'aide, sa demande pour avoir de l'eau ou plutôt de l'aide, SON aide!_ ) et cela revenait quand il y pensait. Il s'efforçait alors de le chasser, de se convaincre que Lelouch avait mérité ce traitement, mais il ne s'en sentait pas mieux pour autant. Mais au fond, sa haine était aussi dirigée vers l'empereur: _comment pouvait-on faire ça à son propre fils_? Et il ne voulait pas penser à ce que ce «Julius» avait fait. Des choses que Lelouch n'aurait jamais faites. Parce que Lelouch avait de la compassion...( _alors pourquoi avait-il tué Euphy_?) mais Suzaku avait fermé les yeux: parce que c'était les ordres, parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son titre (gagné sans honneur), parce qu'il détestait (voulait détester) Lelouch à ce moment.

_Il ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Il avait tout fait tout étouffer son affection et sa pitié, ses remords et sa honte. Il voulait croire que Lelouch était un monstre. Il avait tout fait pour s'en convaincre. Il n'avait pas complètement réussi._

Il eut un rire amer. Envers lui-même, envers ses actions alors qu'il réalisait combien il était foiré. Combien il était devenu une ordure. Pour le Japon (mais était-ce vraiment pour son pays?) se convainquait-il. Et il réalisait comme ses justifications sonnaient fausses quand il tentait de persuader lui-même.

«Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent de moi.» Peut-être qu'à force de le répéter, il allait y croire? Il voulait y croire! Il voulait s'en convaincre. Peut-être que ça marcherait à force.

**(Menteur)**

«Je me fiche qu'ils me voient comme un opportuniste ou un monstre.» Il savait que leur haine le blessait, et il préférait prétendre que ça lui était égal. Jouer les indifférents rendraient les attaques moins virulentes si ils pensaient qu'il s'en fichait.

**(Menteur)**

«Je fais ça pour le Japon. C'est la seule solution.» se répéta-t-il encore et encore, comme un mantra.

**(Menteur!)**

Il se massa les tempes, épuisé par son conflit intérieur. «Je me fiche que Lelouch me haïsse si il retrouve la mémoire. Je ne me soucie plus de lui. Je le hais!»

**(MENTEUR!)**

_(Ne pense pas à ce regard violet brisé! Ne pense pas à sa demande de le tuer! Ne pense pas que même après tout ce que je lui avais fait, il me voyait toujours comme une source de sécurité et de réconfort.) (Ne pense pas qu'il préférerait mourir que d'être séparé à vie de Nunnally) (Il ne se souviens plus d'elle) (Mais si il se souvenait?) (S'il se souvient déjà?)_

Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait, imaginer ce scénario qu'il pensait pourtant de plus en plus possible, alors que ses doutes sur les souvenirs de Lelouch grandissaient de jours en jours (doutes qu'il voulait rejeter). Il ne voulait pourtant pas songer à sa réaction envers lui, à ce qu'il ressentirait envers la trahison qu'il avait subi.

Mais son esprit envahi par la culpabilité le visualisa très bien tout seul. En une image aussi violente qu'un coup de poing. _Deux yeux violets. Brûlant d'une haine glaciale mêlée de dégoût, et du même mépris que tant de britanniques avaient eu dans leur regard quand ils le fixaient, le traitant comme un être inférieur, un numéro, un animal. Quand ils se moquaient de lui en lui faisant faire les tâches les plus dégradantes_. _**«J'avais raison, la trahison paye bien en Britannia, comme être un monstre, n'est ce pas Suzaku? Et tu me traite d'assassin, espèce d'hypocrite?»**_ _Un rire froid, cruel, haineux et une attaque, la plus cruelle que l'ancien prince pourrait trouver:_ _ **«Qu'est-ce que Euphy penserait de toi?»**_

Non. Lelouch ne le regarderait jamais comme ça. Ne lui dirait jamais de telles horreurs. Jamais.

 **Et pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas?** Il l'avait trahi, vendu, blessé, utilisé. Lelouch avait le droit de le détester de tout son être. _(Tu l'as trahi_ ) Sa conscience ne le laissait pas en paix:sa dispute avec Nunnally ayant remué tellement de choses.

 **«Il le méritait».** Se convainquit-il, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. «Il le méritait!»

 _(Je l'ai livré à un homme qui le terrifiait)_ Le regard terrorisé de Lelouch sur l'homme le hantait, encore plus la seconde fois quand il étaient revenus d'Euro-Britannia et que Suzaku avait laissé Lelouch (Julius?) avec le Chevalier de l'un et l'empereur. Il avait vu le regard violet qui le fixait pendant un court instant, suppliant, mais l'avait ignoré, lui tournant encore une fois le dos.

* * *

Et puis il ne l'avait plus vu pendant un an après ça. Culpabilité sûrement. Rien ne l'aurait empêché de prendre son téléphone et de l'appeler. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage, préférant dire qu'il voulait que Lelouch sorte de sa vie, mais il était incapable d'arrêter de penser à lui et de se demander comment il vivait avec sa mémoire modifiée.

 _Ressentait-il un vide incompréhensible en lui? Sentait-il qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ou quelqu'un? Souffrait-il?_ Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander des rapports à Rolo et à Villeta. Encore et encore quand il pouvait les recevoir. Incapable de cesser de recevoir les rapports au lieu de les laisser à Bismarck. _Comme si il voulait se punir lui-même._

 **«** Il le méritait!»Répéta-t-il, un goût amer sur la langue. «Après ce qu'il a fait. Au moins il est vivant et relativement libre». ( _Est-ce que vivre après avoir été victime d'un lavage de cerveau est considéré comme du libre-arbitre?_ ) **Non stop.** Il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Lelouch ne méritait pas sa pitié ou sa compassion. «Je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui de toute façon! Et je ne le veux pas. Je ne vais pas gâcher mes projets de sauver mon pays pour lui.» Il se sentait épuisé.Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se convaincre aussi facilement que les autres soirs? Pourquoi sa conscience le torturait de la sorte?

 **«** Lelouch a provoqué tout ce chaos, c'est normal qu'il paye les conséquences! **»** Et pourtant...Nunnally ne méritait pas ça. Lelouch aimait sa soeur plus que tout au monde. L'empereur aurait pu lui effacer la mémoire d'une façon différente sans ruiner cette relation fraternelle. **Non. Ca n'aurait pas été une punition alors** , réalisa-t-il avec un sentiment de nausée grandissant.

 _Et pourtant, pourquoi le renvoyer ici? Pourquoi effacer la mémoire de conseil de l'école? Pourquoi remplacer la quasi-totalité des élèves? Mettre toute une équipe de surveillance sur le dos de Lelouch? Lui mettre un assassin professionnel sur le dos?_ Il détestait Rolo. Ce type...prenait la place de Nunnally. Et Lelouch dans son amnésie (si il était toujours amnésique) lui faisait confiance. Ce type pouvait tuer sa cible n'importe quand. Et si il s'ennuyait et en avait assez de jouer les petits frères? Si il tuait Lelouch en prétendant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire? Rien ne pourrait prouver ses dires ou prouver qu'il ment.

«Il a tué...» Il se stoppa. A quoi cela serait-il de le répéter encore et encore? _(Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est VRAIMENT passé avec Euphy) S_ a conscience ressortait toujours cet argument. Une graine de doute qui grandissait souvent en lui, dès qu'il se laissait aller à y penser. Il avait en effet cru un inconnu sans hésitation un an auparavant. Mais maintenant. _Peut-être aurait-il entendre la version de celui qu'il avait appelé son ami non?_ Oui..peut-être qu'il aurait du interroger Lelouch plus sérieusement. Lui arracher la vérité. Lelouch mentait toujours, mais si il avait suffisamment insisté alors peut-être...et peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru, qu'il aurait refusé une autre version que celle que ce V.V lui avait raconté. C'était tellement plus facile de croire que Lelouch détestait sa sœur et l'avait fait exprès non? Pourquoi chercher une autre version de la bouche de celui qui avait commit l'acte, quand il avait la version d'un inconnu qui semblait se réjouir du sort du prince déchu? Et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'apprendre une autre version, sa culpabilité l'aurait tué si cela avait été le cas.

_Quel hypocrite je suis... Quel menteur je suis moi-même._

_Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui._

_Je suis si pitoyable et minable._

Il secoua la tête. non. Il ne pouvait pas penser à tout ça maintenant. C'était trop tard. Il avait fait son choix et ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière! _«_ Il l'a tué, qu'importe les détails! Il a utilisé le geass sur elle. Voilà la vérité! Je n'ai pas besoin de justifications!»

Si il récupérait un jour le Japon, il tâcherait de protéger Lelouch de son père. ( _La seule chose qu'il acceptait de faire. Il n'allait pas le laisser entre les mains de l'empereur une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait plus voir ce regard terrorisé et brisé_ ). Quelque part dans son cœur, il ne voulait plus jamais que cet homme touche celui qu'il considérait toujours, malgré tout ses efforts, comme son meilleur ami. _Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tout fait pour remplacer cette affection par de la haine, du dégoût...et il avait presque cru réussir._ Mais le voir souffrir dans cette cellule avait détruit tous ses efforts. Et le revoir après un an? Revoir ce sourire, savoir ce que cachait ce regard paisible et ignorant de la vérité? Ca n'avait rien arrangé.

Un sentiment de dégoût envers lui-même grandissait. Il en voulait à Lelouch de ses mensonges et de ce qu'ils avaient provoqué? Il était un menteur lui aussi. Et il profitait de ces mensonges. Il faisait autant de mal à son ami que celui-ci lui en avait fait. Et maintenant Nunnally n'allait peut-être jamais lui pardonner.

«Désolé. Je ne peux pas dire la vérité!»

Euphy avait eu tord: il n'était pas une bonne personne. Elle aurait du choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour être son chevalier. Quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas échoué. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait eu la miséricorde de tuer Lelouch plutôt que lui faire subir ça. _(Mais il était vivant) (Il préférait qu'il soit vivant)_

Quand il serait chevalier des un et qu'il aurait le Japon, il pourrait alors protéger Lelouch _(le faire «disparaître» des radars britanniques et le mettre en sécurité?_ ) et là peut-être qu'il le laisserait retrouver vraiment la mémoire?! Il pourrait peut-être enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Euphy.

 _(Ca le rongeait de ne pas savoir) (Il avait besoin de savoir)_ Et Lelouch n'aurait donc plus jamais besoin d'être ce terroriste. Il n'aurait plus besoin d'être Zero et de faire couler du sang. _**Il pourrait être juste Lelouch.**_ Suzaku eut un rire amer, réalisant l'incohérence de ses pensées et de ses doutes, de ses projets et de ses souvenirs et émotions. _I_

_l était pathétique._

_Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait._

Mais ça n'avait rien de nouveau, il avait conscience de ses problèmes depuis un bon moment. _I_

_l était totalement foiré._


	3. Partie III

Nunnally prit une grande inspiration. Suzaku avait refusé de dire la vérité, répétant ses mensonges, faisant comme si il était innocent, comme si il n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle se doutait qu'il devait probablement obéir aux ordres. Mais pourquoi son père voudrait cela? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait savoir maintenant. Elle avait espéré, vraiment, que son affection envers elle serait plus forte que sa loyauté à son père (un homme dont Lelouch avait tellement peur!). _ **Mais elle s'était trompée.**_

Il était mal à l'aise. Comme si il avait conscience de ses mensonges. Il était angoissé. Il avait hésité plusieurs fois, s'était répété, mais avait refusé de répondre sincèrement. Il s'était obstiné à se répéter à plusieurs reprises: _Refusant de revenir sur ses paroles. Refusant de s'expliquer sur l'appel mystérieux. Refusant de s'expliquer sur tout. Refusant de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre._ Mais elle savait reconnaître les mensonges (en un an, elle avait gagné de l'expérience pour les repérer).

Elle avait entendu sa voix et sa nervosité. Et elle n'avait ressentie que de la déception et de la tristesse. Confirmant sa pensée que Suzaku était indigne de sa confiance et de son affection. _Alors c'était comme ça? C'était le choix qu'il avait fait? C'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment?_

Elle avait refusé d'écouter ses excuses. Elle avait renvoyé le chevalier, froidement et sèchement. Il avait tenté de s'excuser et de s'expliquer, de dire pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité (qu'il devait obéir à l'empereur et qu'il ne pouvait pas...) mais elle avait refusé de l'écouter et lui avait ordonné de sortir, plus froidement encore qu'avant.

Restée seule, le cœur serré, elle passa la main sur ses nombreux papiers couverts de braille. Donc Suzaku avait fait son choix? Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance donc? Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas. Mais il avait demandé cette punition en refusant de satisfaire sa demande. _Elle voulait juste la vérité. Elle voulait juste son frère._ C'était tout. Rien de plus. _Est-ce que c'était trop demandé_? Probablement que oui. Vu que tout le monde lui mentait à ce sujet ou ignorait, comme elle, la vérité. Mais elle n'allait plus se laisser faire. Elle n'allait plus se laisser manipuler par tout le monde. Mais elle avait un plan. Elle ne savait pas si cela allait marcher mais elle pouvait essayer.

«L'appel à sa majesté votre père va commencer.» l'informa la gouvernante, entrant dans la pièce pour activer l'écran et la communication. «Tenez vous prête.»

Elle hocha la tête. L'homme lui faisait peur mais c'était quand même son père. Lelouch le détestait pour les avoir abandonné (et elle partageait un peu ce sentiment) mais pour le moment sa colère ne servirait à rien. Et elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère car il ne satisferait pas sa demande dans ce cas: «Je suis prête.»

* * *

Face à elle, l'écran s'alluma, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. «Ma fille» entendit-elle «Comment se passe ta nouvelle vie en tant que vice-roi de la zone 11?

\- Très bien père. J'ai de nombreuses idées pour améliorer l'état de la zone. Et éviter les soulèvements.

\- J'ai entendu parler de tes suggestions par Schneizel. Si tu es prêtes à assumer toutes les contraintes et responsabilités. Tu es entourée de gens qui te soutiendront mais tu ne dois pas faire preuve de faiblesse, comprends tu? Euphemia a été trop confiante envers ces numéros, elle les aimait trop, et ils ont profité de cette faiblesse.

\- Je sais à quoi je m'engage père. On me l'a dit plusieurs fois et je tâcherais d ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs.

\- Très bien, ne finis donc pas comme ta sœur. Tu as vu où ses stupides idées utopistes l'ont mené?

\- Je ne faillirait pas» Elle s'excusa mentalement auprès de son aînée. Mais elle préférait aller dans le sens de son père pour le moment. Elle ne voulait pas du tout lui donner une raison d'être retirée du Japon (où se trouvait son frère, elle en était certaine).

L'empereur resta silencieux quelques instants «Alors, as-tu choisi une demande à me soumettre, comme je te l'avais proposé? Je te l'accorderais tant qu'il ne s'agit par de l'indépendance d'une des zones...» Il rit de sa plaisanterie «...ou de ton frère Lelouch, puisque nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé pour le moment!» acheva-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux et sévère «..choisis bien!

\- Oui.» Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle n'était pas certaine de **vouloir** reculer. «Je veux que vous retiriez son titre de chevalier des sept à Suzaku Kururugi. Et qu'il retourne au grade qu'il avait avant de devenir le chevalier d'Euphemia.»

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement mais, quand il le fit, ce fut avec amusement: «Ho? Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de ton ami?

\- Vous vous trompiez père, et je suppose que je me trompais moi aussi. Un ami est une personne à qui nous pouvons faire confiance. Je ne peux confier ma sécurité à quelqu'un qui n'a pas ma confiance. J'ajouterais que sa fidélité n'est pas évidente. Il semble trop opportuniste. Et égoïste. Il n'est pas une personne loyale. Vous devez l'avoir vu vous même. S'il a trahi son propre pays, qui sera le prochain à être trahi?» Elle exagérait volontairement. Elle savait que sa colère la poussait à aller un peu loin mais cela lui était égal. Elle pensa un court instant qu'elle regretterait ça. _Qu'elle s'en voudrait._ Mais sa douleur d'être séparée de Lelouch était plus forte que sa culpabilité pour cette demande ou son affection envers Suzaku.

Son père gloussa «Tu voudrais que je retire tout à ton ami donc? Qu'il retombe au rang de simple britannique honoraire, sans le droit de porter une arme. Tu veux qu'il retourne au rang le plus bas de l'armée? Qui pourrait recevoir des ordres de n'importe qui?

\- Oui.»

_Cela lui apprendrait à mentir._

_Il allait regretter d'avoir été indigne de la confiance qu'on avait mit en lui, d'avoir été indigne de l'affection dont il avait été entouré._

_On ne récompensait pas la trahison: on la punissait._

Un rire lui parvint «Je vois ta colère. A-t-il manqué de respect de quelque façon que ce soit?»

Elle fut tentée de parler de l'appel à « _ **Lelouch**_ » mais ne voulait pas que ça retombe sur son frère. Cela pourrait avoir l'effet inverse qu'elle voulait. Alors elle haussa les épaules «Je ne supporte plus sa présence. Je ne supporte pas d'avoir un numéro indigne de confiance près de moi. Celui qui a laissé mourir ma sœur après l'avoir laissé seule avec un terroriste. Celui qui m'avait promit de protéger mon frère et qui n'en a pas été capable. Il a échoué à garder Euphy et Lelouch en sécurité, je ne le veux plus près de moi. Je vous demande de le punir pour ces échecs!»

_Je ne supporte plus qu'il me mente._ _Je ne supporte plus qu'il me raconte n'importe quoi._ _Je ne supporte plus qu'il pense d'abord à son précieux petit titre qu'à ma souffrance et à celle de mon grand frère._

Elle ne vit pas le sourire de son père. Elle ne savait pas qu'il trouvait la situation hilarante: Suzaku Kururugi était devenu chevalier des sept en vendant Lelouch (son ami). L'empereur avait trouvé hilarante la douleur horrifiée de son fils face à cette trahison ( _mais qu'avait pensé Lelouch à faire confiance à un Onze?)_ et avait accordé la promotion plus pour cette action _(dire qu'il trahirait même un ami pour atteindre son but_ ) que pour l'arrestation de Zero: C'était aussi une punition pour Lelouch, pour lui apprendre à avoir fait confiance à un numéro.

Et maintenant Nunnally _(l'amie de Kururugi, celle qu'il voulait protéger, qu'il avait demandé à protéger dans la zone 11_ _)_ exigeait qu'il soit rejeté au rang le plus bas de l'armée. Une autre trahison. Mais Charles préférait que la trahison aille dans ce sens. Kururugi n'aurait pas du faire autant confiance à la petite sœur de Lelouch, après tout. Et entre son enfant et le onze, il n'allait pas hésité longtemps. _Il n'avait pas eu sa fille pendant sept ans. Une petite dégradation n'était pas grand chose comme demande de sa part non?_ Et il pourrait ainsi mettre un vrai britannique à la place de chevalier de sept et faire taire ces nobles exaspérants. Finalement tout cela serait amusant.

_Kururugi était juste bon pour tuer des gens mais à part ça..._

_...ce n'était qu'un numéro._

«Très bien ma fille. Je t'accorde cette demande. Je vais envoyer mon chevalier des Uns et les autres chevaliers des Rounds. Ils seront là après demain pour procéder à la dégradation publique de ce Onze. Cependant Anya deviendra ton chevalier à sa place pour toute la durée de ton temps de vice-roi. Je refuse de te laisser seule dans cette zone où ce terroriste de Zero est de retour.

\- Ca me va père. Je l'apprécie beaucoup.»

* * *

Nunnally allait faire une annonce dans une semaine. Et les chevaliers des rounds allaient tous venir. Suzaku s'en inquiétait un peu. L'empereur pensait-il que Zero ( _Lelouch? Non il n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire, ce n'était pas lui_!) allait faire quelque chose? Et bien, il avait tenté de kidnapper la jeune fille récemment.

C'était normal de prendre des précautions et de prendre garde. Mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce que le terroriste allait faire cette fois. Il agissait différemment d'avant _(peut-être parce que ce n'était pas le même?)_. Il était aussi plus brutal. La chute de la tour avait fait de nombreuses victimes dans les forces de l'armée ou de la police britannique.Ce Zero était aussi moins hésitant à attaquer. Comme si il voulait laisser un message. Comme pour dire qu'il ne plaisantait pas (plus?). Il était plus provocateur.: Attaquer l'armée britannique pour sauver les chevaliers noirs à quelques minutes de leur exécutions? Se cacher dans le consulat chinois? Faire s'effondrer une tour sur le gouverneur?

C'était comme si il se moquait d'eux _(mais le Zero d'avant le faisait aussi non?_ ).

Il décida d'aller à l'académie et de continuer à surveiller Lelouch (ne pas penser aux reproches de Nunnally, à ses demandes de ne plus mentir) et voir si il se souvenait. Il était conscient de Rolo allait soupirer et rouler des yeux, être exaspéré par cette méfiance envers son travail. Il se souvenait d'une conversation ayant eu lieu deux ou trois jours après qu'il ait tenté de piéger Lelouch au téléphone avec un appel à Nunnally. Il s'était un peu disputé avec le ''gardien'' qui jouait le rôle du petit frère (qui semblait dangereusement attaché à sa cible), et qui était censé être prêt à tuer l'adolescent au moindre signe de réminiscences.

* * *

_«Je le surveille depuis un an, vous n'avez pas été là depuis tout ce temps et vous pensez que vous verrez quelque chose en quelques jours?_

_\- Je le connais. C'était mon ami. Pour lui, maintenant, je le suis toujours._

_\- Quel ami, à ne pas envoyer de messages pendant un an.»_

_La remarque de l'assassin fit se crisper le chevalier. Qui ne sut pas quoi répondre devant cette remarque totalement juste. Il prétendait être un ami, de Lelouch ou du conseil de l'école mais n'avait pas appelé une seule fois ou n'avait pas envoyé un seul message. Comme si cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Et il revenait en faisant comme si il n'avait rien fait de mal. «Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de vous. Je le connais mieux que personne et..._

_\- Je pense connaître mieux Lelouch que vous. Vous avez quoi passé combien de temps avec lui? Un été il y a 8 ans et quelques mois il y a un an? J'ai passé un an entier avec lui, chaque jours de cette année même, et...vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il re..._

_\- Rolo, ça suffit.» fit Villetta, sévèrement, alors que le jeune garçon se laissait aller dans son fauteuil, pinçant les lèvres. La militaire se tourna ensuite vers le chevalier «Je vais vous donner une copie du dossier complet. Vous pourrez l'emmener et le consulter tranquillement dans votre bureau._

_\- Très bien.» Mais les mots du plus jeune résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Il avait refusé de prendre de ses nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait coûté de passer un appel? Rien. Quel ami il prétendait être en effet. Il se mordit la lèvre «Je vais aller le voir maintenant, je connais le vrai Lelouch alors que vous surveillez celui qui a eu la mémoire modifiée. Je verrais si il me ment ou si il cache de la colère envers moi. Si il n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire, il n'a aucune raison de m'en vouloir.»_

* * *

Mais Lelouch avait été totalement innocent, même si il avait tout tenté pour le piéger sans paraître suspect. Il avait rit quand Suzaku avait évoqué l'absence de communications, balayant les excuses d'un geste de la main « _Mais tu étais tellement occupé_. _Tu avais autre chose à faire que de te soucier de vieux copains de l'école hein? Je comprend que je suis moins important que tes projets._ » mais il avait également dit, avec une voix douce et chaleureuse, posant une main sur l'épaule forte du jeune japonais « _Et puis tu es là maintenant non? C'est le principal. Je le nierais devant les autres mais tu m'as manqué._ »

Suzaku pensait qu'il était Zero mais il en doutait (voulait en douter) aussi. Lelouch aurait-il pu agir de façon si innocente (affectueuse, douce, tendre) avec celui qui lui avait tout prit? Qui l'avait trahi? Qui s'était servit de Nunnally pour tenter de le piéger? Le ''vrai'' Lelouch devait le détester de tout son être _**(et cette idée lui faisait mal, étrangement**_ ) et il aurait sûrement du mal à cacher son aversion ou des remarques pleines d'ironies (se moquant peut-être...sans doute même de sa promotion) non?

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas Zero: après tout Kallen et quelques autres n'avaient pas été capturés. Alors, peut-être que c'était Kallen? Elle avait passé tellement de temps avec Ze...Lelouch pour connaître sa façon de parler et ses petites manies. Et personne ne l'avait vu depuis ce jour, et elle LE détestait certainement assez pour le faire tourner ainsi en bourrique. Ou alors c'était cette sorcière de CC qui tentait de détourner l'attention centrée sur Lelouch pour pouvoir l'approcher? Si elle arrivait à entrer en contact avec lui, ça serait une catastrophe. Il retrouverait la mémoire et sa vengeance serait sûrement terrible...

( _mais peut-être,_ songeait Suzaku, _pourrait-il enfin savoir la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé avec Euphy dans ce cas_?).

Et alors...tous ses plans tomberaient à l'eau. L'empereur le punirait sûrement pour son échec et sa négligence. Suzaku ne pouvait se permettre de laisser cela arriver! Pas avant qu'il ait atteint son but en tout cas!Quand il serait chevalier des Uns et dirigerait le Japon, il pourrait laisser Lelouch retrouver la mémoire et pourrait enfin savoir (Zero n'aurait plus aucune utilité pour son pays à ce moment-là)!

_Mais pour le moment, il ne fallait sûrement pas que ça arrive!_

Donc il ne devait pas relâcher sa vigilance. Mais autant qu'il avait pu voir, rien dans les textes ou les rapports ne montraient un comportement suspect ou étrange. Parcourant les pages encore une fois, cherchant encore une fois un indice (n'importe quoi) qu'il aurait pu rater avant, il vit que Lelouch avait fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines, se réveillait en hurlant ou en pleurant. Il lisait aussi qu'il semblait parfois un peu déprimé, et parfois plus qu'un peu, jusqu'à récemment. Et qu'il avait confié à plusieurs reprises à Rolo se sentir ''vide'' ou ''inutile''. Suzaku espérait que cela n'avait pas dégénéré en dépression.

* * *

_Quand il avait posé des questions au jeune espion la veille, avant de retourner au palais du gouverneur, l'assassin avait roulé des yeux et expliqué avec agacement comme si c'était une évidence «Il a eu plusieurs morceaux de sa vie modifiés, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sent toujours, mais il ne sait pas quoi, et il ressentait un profond mal-être à cause de ça. Il ressentait (et ressent encore) un vide en lui en ça a créée une angoisse en lui._

_\- Je ne savais pas que ça provoquerait..._

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous espériez? Qu'il aille merveilleusement bien?_

_\- Je...Il aurait du aller bien. Ce qui a été effacé a été remplacé non? Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'impact sur sa stabilité émotionnelle non?»_

_Lelouch n'était pas censé aller mal, il n'était pas censé souffrir! Mais ne voulait-il pas qu'il paye pour ses actions? Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela le mettait en colère?_

_Réalisant qu'il semblait se soucier un peu trop, Suzaku demanda rapidement «Comment expliquez-vous cela, en tant qu'utilisateur de Geass vous-même? Ou bien, avez-vous eu des instructions à ce sujet?_

_\- Ce n'est pas une petite modification comme pour les autres élèves de l'académie, et ils n'avaient pas l'attachement émotionnel de Lelouch pour Nunnally, mais là ce sont plusieurs morceaux de sa vie qui ont été modifiés. Sa personnalité a été battis pendant des années sur certaines de ces souvenirs ou de ces expériences! Ces modifications ne sont pas naturelles, entrent en contradiction avec certaines pensées, donc avec la façon dont son esprit s'est construit et et il a vécu cela comme un début de dépression._

_\- Quoi? Comment..._

_\- Heureusement nous l'avons vu à temps et nous avons pu agir en conséquences afin d'éviter qu'il en souffre trop longtemps. Cela aurait du avoir des conséquences néfastes._

_\- L'avez-vous dit à..._

_\- Non._

_\- Quoi? Que...»_

_Comment l'espion avait-il pu taire cela? C'était important. C'était..._

_**Pour qui était-ce important au juste?** _ _Réalisa-t-il avec une soudaine nausée._ _**Seulement pour lui apparemment...** _

_Rolo avait soupiré, exaspéré par l'attitude du chevalier qui ne semblait pas voir le monde autrement que selon sa propre vision des choses «L'empereur se fiche de son bien-être émotionnel ou de sa stabilité mentale tant qu'il ne retrouve pas la mémoire. Que son fils fasse une dépression à cause du lavage de cerveau lui importe peu.» Son ton de voix semblait irrité. Il semblait tout aussi agacé que l'empereur se soucie si peu de l'équilibre mental de son fils. «Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas nécessaire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Après tout, nous nous sommes passés de vous pendant un an. Si cela se reproduit, nous nous passerons encore de vous._

_\- Je resterais un moment cette fois. Je vais garder un œil sur lui alors dites-moi TOUT ce qui n'irait pas avec lui, même CA. Compris? Vous n'allez pas vous passer de moi cette fois._

_\- Oui Oui.» Il avait eu un rictus moqueur comme si il avait compris l'inquiétude de Suzaku, même si celle-ci était niée._

* * *

D'après ce que Suzaku lisait, Lelouch allait mieux ces temps-ci _(mais il prenait des cachets pour l'aider à dormir, à cause de ces cauchemars de sa ''vraie'' identité_?)...mais était-ce depuis que Zero était revenu? Mais il n'y avait aucune date à ce sujet, seulement qu'il avait prit quelques médicaments pendant quelques semaines avant que son état ne s'améliore. Cependant Milly avait dit «Il semble plus joyeux depuis que tu es revenu. Je crois que tu lui manquais beaucoup.»

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une piqûre de culpabilité en entendant que Lelouch l'aimait au point qu'il lui manque. **Vraiment pas**. Lelouch ne devrait pas être content de le voir. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était comme si il était forcé de l'aimer...forcé par le geass de l'empereur ( _comme son propre geass forçait les gens à obéir à n'importe quel ordre...ou à ressentir des choses_ )!

Suzaku détestait cette idée!

Viscéralement!


	4. Partie IV

_Comment sa journée avait-elle pu finir en cauchemar?_

_Il n'avait rien vu venir._

_Il n'avait pas compris ce qui allait lui tomber dessus en entendant certains rounds rire en le croisant._

Quand on lui avait dit que l'empereur lui ordonnait de se présenter dans une pièce prévu pour les communications, il ne s'était pas méfié et il y était allé, se demandant les raisons de cet appel, se demandant si cela avait un rapport avec Lelouch, avec Zero. Il se demandait si son appel avait été dénoncé, est-ce que Nunnally avait parlé de ce coup de téléphone à Lelouch à son père? Il avait été terriblement inquiet et angoissé en entrant dans la pièce et en activant la communication.

_Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il entendrait une telle chose._

_Qu'il subirait une annonce aussi destructrice._

Comment aurait-il pu envisager de tout perdre en quelques minutes? 

Comment aurait-il se préparer à une telle gifle?

* * *

«Mais voyons Kururugi, je n'ai jamais dis que vous auriez ce titre pour toujours.»

La gorge de Suzaku se serra, et il déglutit, horrifié. «Votre majesté. Qu'ai-je fait pour...mériter cette punition? Je vous ai pourtant servi avec loyauté pendant un an. Quelle est ma faute?

\- Je ne vous ai donné ce titre que parce que j'ai vu combien mon fils avait été blessé par votre demande, par votre affirmation que vous étiez prêt à le vendre pour cette promotion.»

Le japonais eut l'impression d'être glacé sur place, horrifié par cette admission. Son cœur se serra brutalement sous la culpabilité. Il s'en doutait mais refusait de l'admettre, espérant avoir vraiment mérité sa promotion pour la capture de Zero. Mais il n'eut pas la chance de se défendre. «Je..

\- Mon fils a décidé d'être ami avec un onze.» Un rire cruel secoua l'empereur «Il avait tord, n'est-ce pas? Les onze ne sont pas digne de confiance et vous lui avez prouvé.» L'homme se laissa aller dans son trône, amusé par cette situation, savourant sa cruauté et se divertissant de la pâleur, de l'horreur, sur le visage de son ancien chevalier. «C'était une punition pour lui, pas une récompense pour vous. Soyez reconnaissant que je vous ai laissé ce titre pendant un an.»

Il ne pouvait plus parler. Secoué.

«J'étais également déçu qu'il se soit fait prendre. C'était également sa punition. Récompenser la trahison d'une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance était la l'idée la plus parfaite pour une sanction. Il m'a déçu. Être ami avec un stupide numéro et perdre la partie.

\- …» Il n'arrivait plus à parler, sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était un cauchemar. Et pourtant une petite partie de lui n'était pas si surprise. Cet homme était pourtant un monstre et il le savait.

_Qu'espérait-il au juste?_

_Cet homme n'aimait pas ses propres enfants._

_Ne sourcillait pas quand ils mourraient._

_Alors comment aurait-il pu..._

L'empereur n'en avait pas terminé, un sourire cruel se dessinant sur son visage «Vous pensiez vraiment que j'aurais laissé un onze à cette place?

\- Je...

\- Vous étiez utiles pour les sales travaux qui étaient trop indignes des vrais chevaliers. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de vous renvoyez à la seule place que vous méritiez, comme le onze opportuniste et traître que vous êtes: le grade le plus bas. Celui de britannique honoraire, indigne de porter une arme. Juste bon à obéir et à faire les tâches les plus viles. Car maintenant j'ai besoin de la place de chevalier de sept pour un vrai britannique» Il parlait comme si Suzaku n'était qu'une personnage bonne à jeter après utilisation. 

Toutes ces missions, tout ce sang versé pour la couronne. Tout ça, ça avait été pour rien? Il avait tout sacrifié, il avait dénié sa véritable nature et enterré ses sentiments. Tout ça pour n'avoir aucune reconnaissance en retour. _Il avait tout perdu.Tout ce qu'il avait construit ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois, venait de s'écrouler en poussières._ Ses projets étaient réduits à néant. Il osa parler, la gorge serrée «Mais pour Nunnally votre majesté?

\- Vu votre incapacité à protéger Euphémia, je doute que vous soyez efficace à protéger Nunnally. Je ne tiens pas à perdre ma fille juste après l'avoir récupéré. Les deux autres chevaliers des rounds présents dans la colonie seront plus que suffisants. Ils seront utiles, contrairement à vous.»

Sous la violence du coup, Suzaku vacilla. Mais il cacha sa détresse. «Oui votre majesté.

\- Bismarck s'occupera du reste.»

* * *

Quand l'écran s’éteignit, la communication ayant prit fin, le jeune homme déglutit, luttant contre la boule dans sa gorge. Et il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion à deux portes de la salle où il avait reçu l'appel fatal. Entrant dans la pièce, il vit que tous ses collègues étaient présents.

Il ne devait pas s'asseoir. Et il se tourna vers le borgne qui se raclait la gorge. Il crut entendre Luciano pouffer de rire devant son humiliation déjà connue de tous, et ils n'osa pas regarder ceux qui étaient encore ses collègues (ses amis) quelque minutes avant, qui ne l'étaient déjà plus officieusement.

_Personne d'autre ne prononça un mot._

Et leur supérieur, en l'absence du roi, se leva. Le chevalier des Uns regarda son ancien subordonné sans aucune indulgence, bien qu'il l'ait encouragé et estimé quelque peu durant l'année écoulée. «bien Kururugi, votre dégradation aura lieu ce soir, lors d'une cérémonie.»

Le japonais hocha la tête, gardant un visage neutre pour ne pas montrer sa détresse. «Oui monsieur.

\- Vous continuerez à piloter le Lancelot. Mais seulement si les chevaliers des rounds ne suffisent pas ou sont absents quand un combat a lieu. Et uniquement quand on vous en donnera l'ordre. La clé sera en possession de son constructeur le reste du temps. Vous servirez aussi si le comte Asplund a besoin d'un testeur.»

Rejeté au rang de simple roue de secours, au rang le plus bas, là où il était au moment de son arrestation pour le meurtre de Clovis, Suzaku murmura d'une voix incroyablement maîtrisé «A vos ordres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne confie pas le Lancelot à quelqu'un qui le mérite plutôt qu'un sale numéro?» s'écria le chevalier des dix. Avant Luciano Bradley aurait été rabroué pour avoir parlé ainsi d'un collègue, que ça soit par Anya, par Gino ou par Bismarck. Mais cette fois personne ne parla pour prendre la défense du jeune japonais. Suzaku n'était plus un collègue, juste un simple soldat, un numéro, quelqu'un qui n'avait même plus le droit de porter une arme.

Un silence de mort s'éternisa avant que le plus gradé d'entre eux ne parle «Personne d'autre n'a une telle synchronisation avec ce knightmare. Au moins il sera utile à ce niveau.

\- Sa seule utilité.» ricana la maniaque, jouant avec un couteau. «Ca veut dire que si on trouve quelqu'un qui a un meilleure score...»

 _Non, ils n'allaient pas lui prendre le Lancelot aussi?_ Il lutta pour se maîtriser: il n'avait plus rien à dire.

Le plus âgé le fixa «Encore une chose: Étant donné que votre inscription à l’académie Ashford est un cadeau de la défunte princesse Euphémia, vous êtes autorisé à y retourner jusqu'à avoir terminé le cursus. Vous n'irez que les quatre premiers jours de la semaine. Vous exécuterez vos tâches journalières avant d'y aller ou après. Et vous ferez votre devoir les autres jours.

\- Oui.»

_Cela voulait-il dire que l'empereur voulait qu'il continue à surveiller Lelouch? Ou que Nunnally avait insisté auprès de lui pour qu'il puisse continuer à y aller?_

Mais il eut bien vite sa réponse quand le chevalier des uns lui dit, sèchement «Et vous n'êtes plus autorisé à vous approchez du vice-roi sans en avoir reçu l'ordre.»

 _Qui la protégera alors?_ Mais il n'osa pas parler, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

«Anya!»

La jeune femme regarda son supérieur, cessant de tripoter l'appareil photo et journal intime qu'elle avait toujours en main. «Quoi? Y a des ordres pour moi aussi?

\- Effectivement, tu es désormais assigné à la protection de la princesse Nunnally Vi Britannia.

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis une semaine. Elle ne voulait plus voir Suzaku.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est en fait elle qui a demandé à l'empereur, son père, de virer Suzaku des Rounds.» Ricana Luciano.

Suzaku sentit son cœur se figer, se remémorant ses discussions avec elle, se souvenant de sa déception et de sa colère. _Elle...elle aurait demandé ma dégradation parce que j'ai refusé de lui dire la vérité?_ Il ne voulait pas y croire mais...le timing rendait les choses très possibles.

Bismarck sembla se souvenir de la présence de son ancien subordonné «Préparez-vous à quitter votre chambre actuelle et à retourner aux dortoirs. Allez ranger vos affaires soldat.

\- A vos ordres» répliqua Suzaku d'une voix tremblante, luttant contre les émotions qui enflaient en lui comme une vague destructrice. Et il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Il retourna dans sa chambre, se sentant malade. Il était heureux d'avoir laissé Arthur à l'académie, ça lui faisait un problème de moins. Et il ne pouvait plus le récupérer. Les animaux n'étaient pas autorisés dans les dortoirs après tout. A l'idée de retourner dans cet enfer, il déglutit. Il se souvenait des moqueries, du harcèlement, des coups. Il n'avait jamais osé en parler à qui que ce soit.

 _Peut-être qu'il aurait du._ _Peut-être que si Nunnally avait su..._ _...Non non il n'avait aucune preuve que c'était elle qui avait demandé sa dégradation._ _Mais même si c'était elle, ne le méritait-il pas? Elle l'avait averti qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de lui mentir....de continuer à lui mentir._

Et il doutait de pouvoir à nouveau dormir au dortoir avec les pilotes. Il osait à peine rester seul avec Llyod après l'avoir frappé si fort il y a quelques mois. Il s'était excusé mais peut-être que l'homme n'avait jamais rien dit à cause de sa promotion? Peut-être que maintenant qu'il pouvait se venger, il n'allait pas hésiter? Non, c'était stupide le scientifique était son ami. Ils avaient tourné la page et ce coup était loin derrière eux.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il devait ranger ses affaires. Ranger la pièce. Ce n'était plus sa chambre que pour les heures à venir. A 18H30, il devrait la quitter, laisser son sac à la consigne et se rendre pour 19H00 à la salle des cérémonies et...retourner au dortoir. Avec les autres britanniques honoraires. Avec des gens qui allaient se moquer de lui, le mépriser, peut-être lui faire payer d'avoir été le bon chien de l'empereur, d'être un traître au Japon.

_Mais c'était pour le Japon qu'il avait fait tout ça._

_Qu'il avait trahi._

_Qu'il avait tout sacrifié._

_Sa famille, son pays, son amitié, ses sentiments, son honneur._

_Qu'il s'était couvert les mains de sang._

_Tout._

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête dans les mains. Il prit une grande inspiration tremblante. _Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Comment devenir chevalier des uns maintenant? Comment aider le Japon maintenant?_ Avait-il fait tout ça pour rien? Il avait tué sur le champs de bataille, il avait menti à tellement de gens, avait fait pleurer Nunnally si souvent, il avait laissé Lelouch être torturé mentalement, souffrir sous l'effet d'un lavage de cerveau, être utilisé comme une marionnette et avoir sa vie réécrite et pour quoi? Pour tout perdre. Et il doutait de pouvoir gagner son titre à nouveau aussi facilement.

Zero allait tellement rire quand il saurait. Ce serait peut-être sa façon de savoir si Lelouch lui mentait. Si il voyait une étincelle de moquerie ou de satisfaction dans son regard. _..mais comment être sûr que ça serait envers lui?_

Il n'avait été promu que parce que l'empereur voulait blesser son fils. Voulait le punir d'être ami avec un numéro. Les mots de l'homme cruel résonnait dans son esprit. Et il sentait qu'il allait être torturé un bon moment par ces paroles.

_**«Mon fils a décidé d'être ami avec un onze.»** _

Le dégoût et le mépris dans sa voix, il s'en souvenait encore. Britannia était une nation profondément raciste. Il avait presque oublié quand les gens lui témoignaient un certain respect pour son titre de chevalier de Sept, ou plutôt...ils n'osaient plus lui manquer de respect alors qu'il était si haut dans la société.

_**«Il avait tord, n'est-ce pas? Les onze ne sont pas digne de confiance et vous lui avez prouvé.»** _

Il savait que l'homme avait lu dans les pensées de Lelouch pour les réécrire. Et le sourire qu'il avait eu en disant ça...il savait quelque chose. Il savait à quel point son fils aimait son ami, le respectait, voulait le protéger...

...et il avait utilisé cette excuse pour lui donner une leçon: un prince ne devenait pas ami avec un outil, avec un numéro.

Donc Lelouch n'avait jamais menti sur leur amitié. Si l'empereur disait ça c'est que Lelouch tenait vraiment à lui et lui faisait réellement confiance. Leur amitié n'était pas un mensonge pour lui.

Il ne savait pas si cette réalisation lui donnait envie de vomir (quand il repensait à ses actions), de pleurer (pour les mêmes raisons) ou de rire (sous l'effet du soulagement parce que ce n'était pas un mensonge!).

« _ **Je ne vous ai donné ce titre que parce que j'ai vu combien mon fils avait été blessé par votre demande, par votre affirmation que vous étiez prêt à le vendre pour cette promotion**_.»

Il était bien placé pour le savoir, pour le voir et ça rendait Suzaku soudainement malade. A ce moment, il était tellement en colère, sa rage était plus forte que sa culpabilité. Sa raison était rejetée derrière sa fureur. Il avait regretté son acte. Surtout après les événements en Euro-Britannia. Quand finalement le voile de sa colère s'était déchiré et qu'il avait finalement ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il avait fait, mais c'était trop tard.

_Mais savoir que...que l'empereur l'avait promu juste pour blesser Lelouch. Juste parce qu'il voulait punir son fils d'avoir fait confiance à un onze. Il avait voulu le punir d'avoir prit partie pour les japonais, d'avoir mené une rébellion...peut-être pour ses objectifs personnels mais il l'avait fait._

Il aurait du le savoir, il aurait du le voir.

Ou peut-être l'avait-il toujours vu.

Peut-être l'avait-il toujours su mais avait refusé de l'admettre.

 _ **«Récompenser la trahison d'une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il m'a déçu. Être ami avec un stupide numéro et perdre la partie**_.»

Il aurait du le savoir. En fait, il l'avait comprit quand Rolo avait dit que l'empereur ne se souciait pas de la santé de Lelouch, juste de la possibilité qu'il retrouve la mémoire et rien d'autres. Après tout le jeune assassin était là pour TUER Lelouch si ses souvenirs resurgissaient. Cela prouvait bien l'indifférence de l'empereur pour son onzième fils. Il n'aimait pas son fils, il en avait d'autres, il avait renié cet enfant il y a 8 ans et l'avait rejeté, l'offrant au Japon et ne se souciant pas de sa survie quand il avait commencé la guerre et ne tentant pas de le récupérer.

Cette promotion n'était pas sa récompense, c'était la punition cruelle de Lelouch. _Sa punition pour avoir été Zero, pour s'être rebellé contre son père (pas pour avoir été un terroriste)._ _Sa punition pour avoir perdu à ''ce petit jeu''. (l'empereur n'était pas déçu que Lelouch ait été Zero mais qu'il se soit fait prendre)._ _Sa punition pour avoir été l'ami d'un numéro._

Et l'empereur n'avait jamais évoqué Euphy ce jour-là. Comme si il se fichait de sa fille...mais elle avait renoncé au trône alors peut-être s'en fichait-il vraiment? après tout, vu qu'il n'avait pas paru accablé par la mort de Clovis, qu'il avait exilé sa fille aveugle et handicapée alors qu'elle n'avait même pas dix ans, qu'il s’était débarrassé de son fils de 10 ans en même tant que de Nunnally. Il avait interdit aux aînés d'aller chercher les plus jeunes au Japon durant la guerre. Et il avait lavé le cerveau de Lelouch pour l'utiliser comme marionnette en tant que Julius Kingsley. Puis comme simple étudiant qui ne se souvenait pas de sa propre soeur. Alors évidement qu'il ne se préoccupait pas d'Euphémia. Celle-ci avait du renoncer à son titre pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait...il l'avait peut-être reniée, comme Lelouch l'avait été.

Comment....

Comment un homme pareil pouvait-il...

 _ **«Vous pensiez vraiment que j'aurais laissé un onze à cette place? Vous étiez utile pour les sales travaux indignes des autres. Car maintenant j'ai besoin de la place de chevalier de sept pour un vrai britannique.**_ »

C'était donc tout ce qu'il avait été. Un outil...juste bon à être utilisé selon le bon vouloir de son maître, sans considération pour sa vie ou sa santé.

Non il était juste une arme destinée à faire couler le sang. _Combien de fois avait-il été envoyé sur les champs de bataille, avait-il été ordonné de tuer encore et encore, quand les autres Rounds avaient des missions moins sanglantes?_ Un objet nourri de mensonges et de fausses félicitations (comme une friandise donnée à un chien) pour continuer à être fidèle jusqu'à être trop cassé ou usagé pour fonctionner...

Au fond...

Peut-être qu'il le méritait.

Il avait voulu agir pour le mieux, mais il s'y était mal prit.

Et maintenant il en subissait les conséquences.


	5. Partie 5

L'académie avait réagit à son destin de façon cruelles: les moqueries et les brimades avaient repris de plus belles.

_Comme si rien n'était arrivé._

_Comment si il était revenu au point de départ._

_Comme si il n'avait rien accomplit._

Lelouch, de son côté, remarquait chaque jour que _S_ uzaku semblait épuisé et résigné. Son visage ne montrait aucune expression, ni de la colère, ni ce faux sourire d'hypocrite prétendant être un ami. Il semblait juste fatigué. Comme si il ne voyait plus l’intérêt de maintenir cette hypocrisie. _Comme si il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait..._ Il nettoyait son bureau (dégradé par des élèves haineux) silencieusement sans avoir de réaction particulière (autre que la résignation), même si on le voyait serrer les dents par moment (regrettant sans doute sa belle vie d'il y a quelques semaines). Il lavait son uniforme sali sans ne montrer ni agacement, ni colère, et sans verser aucune larme, de façon monotone et presque mécanique. Il acceptait les croches-pieds, les choses jetées sur lui et les insultes, courbant la tête comme quand il avait été mis à l'académie pour la première fois. _Comme si il acceptait ça comme une punition qu'il avait mérité. Comme si il estimait que c'était normal qu'il soit traité de la sorte._

Lelouch, passé un rire hystérique quand Rolo lui avait apprit la nouvelle, avait senti jour après jour la pitié qui montait en lui, remplaçant l'amertume et la rancœur. Même si la colère était toujours là, même si le sentiment de trahison était toujours présent, de la compassion revenait par moments.

Qu'avait-il fait pour être puni de la sorte? Rolo n'avait pas donné de détails. Juste que l'empereur l'avait dépouillé de tout. _«Je ne connais pas les raisons exact, mais je suppose que ton père en a eu assez de s'amuser avec lui peut-être.»_ Et chercher des raisons claires et précises aux actions de l'empereur était inutile.

Evidemment Suzaku n'avait été qu'un outil. Et Lelouch se doutait que cette promotion avait été pour son père une façon de le punir. Un prince ne devenait pas ami avec un numéro. Et si le châtain n'avait pas pu le comprendre avant, tant pis pour lui. C'était ce que l'adolescent aurait voulu penser, ce que Zero aurait du penser. Suzaku ne méritait pas sa pitié ou sa compassion après ce qu'il avait fait. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait sans remords. Il l'avait poignardé dans le dos, vendu, trahi, lui avait menti et s'était servi de Nunnally contre lui. Il ne méritait pas sa compassion.

Lelouch savait que son père était cruel et agissait selon son bon vouloir. _**Quel ironie.**_ Pensait-il, regardant Suzaku s'asseoir à son bureau près de lui, soupirant doucement, l'air épuisé et résigné par ce harcèlement et cette haine à son égard. _**Deux semaines plus tôt, l'école l'acclamait**_ **.** _ **Et il vient de réaliser que c'était le chevalier de sept qui était applaudit, pas la personne qui portait l'uniforme.**_

Cependant, aujourd'hui, sa compassion et son inquiétude lui firent demander, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du japonais: «Suzaku?»

Son (ex) ami sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui, clignant des yeux «O...Oui? Qui a-t-il Lelouch?

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as d'énormes cernes. Tu ne dors pas assez. Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Ca va, j'ai juste beaucoup de travail en ce moment.»

Lelouch haussa un sourcil mais n’insista pas, au grand soulagement de son ancien camarade qui n'avait pas la force mentale de jouer à ses jeux et à chercher l'ombre de Zero dans le regard violet de son voisin.

_Même si Lelouch semblait sincère._

_Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il manigançait ou si c'était bien lui qui avait provoqué cette nouvelle rébellion._

Le jeune japonais pensait avoir gagner la confiance de l'empereur et lui avoir montré sa fidélité. Il avait même risqué sa vie dans des duel pour défendre son titre à peine quelques jours après avoir été promu. Il avait combattu sur le champs de bataille et avait tellement tué, tout ça pour Britannia. Il avait fait face au mépris et à la haine. _A l'hypocrisie des gens qui étaient faussement polis avec lui mais dont il voyait le dégoût dans le regard, il voyait dans leurs yeux qu'il n'était toujours qu'un onze pour eux ou ces remarques crachés à son visage par des familles importantes._ Ce même dégoût dans le regard des chevaliers des rounds quand son geass «tu dois vivre» s'était déclenché et l'avait fait tué des tas de gens. La mort Blanche, c'était depuis ce jour qu'il portait ce surnom. _Même Luciano avait déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas combattre avec une bête assoiffé de sang comme lui. Quelle ironie de la part du plus sanguinaire des rounds._

_Tout ça._ _Pour rien._ _Même ses subordonnés l'avaient laissé sans un mot. Il pensait pourtant avoir formé une bonne équipe avec eux. Même avoir tissé une amitié. Mais tout était faux, même ça._

Il avait tout fait pour prouver sa fidélité à l'empereur, dans l'espoir de devenir chevalier des un. _**Tout. Son honneur, son estime de soi, il avait vendu son meilleur ami, il lui avait prit Nunnally en faisant ça.**_ Il n'avait ressentit que de la culpabilité quand Lelouch avait réagit avec indifférence durant son appel-piège. Nunnally était tout pour Lelouch et lui, il lui avait prit ça pour ses projets égoïstes. _**Mais au fond, peut-être qu'il aurait du le savoir, qu'il aurait du le voir. L'empereur ne se souciait de personne.**_ Il jetait les gens qui ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité, même ses propres enfants. _**Il était un monstre**_.

Suzaku, comme si il se réveillait d'un long rêve, se demandait comment il avait pu croire un seul instant qu'il serait honoré d'un titre plus important un jour. Qu'il pourrait réaliser ses projets. _Il était un idiot. Et maintenant il retombait dans l'enfer de ses débuts à l'académie. Il n'était pas aimé, il était juste craint à cause de son uniforme et possiblement utilisé. Les gens n'osaient juste pas le rejeter verbalement._ Et maintenant qu'il était à nouveau "inoffensif", ils lui faisaient payé d''avoir volé trop près du soleil. Et il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre des enfants de nobles. Un mot de leurs parents et il serait expulsé et alors forcé de passer tout son temps à travailler comme un esclave à la caserne. 

De toute façon, Lelouch n'éprouvait qu'une amitié fausse à son sujet à cause du lavage de cerveau, tout était faux venant de lui, même sa bonté et son apparenté inquiétude à son égard (même si il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il devait jouer la comédie, donc toutes ses phrases étaient fausses). Il mentait au conseil et Nunnally le détestait désormais. Rolo se moquait de lui derrière le dos de son ''frère'', ravi de sa situation. Et lui signalait qu'il n'était plus son supérieur donc qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui ordonner.

**"Laissez les pros s'occuper de Lelouch Lamperouge"**

**"Laissez les pros vérifier si il est revenu Zero ou pas."**

**"Allez donc récupérer le sol comme un bon petit soldat de basse classe et laissez moi m'occuper du plus importants"**

Mais Suzaku l'acceptait: _Peut-être que c'était une juste punition. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pour toutes les trahisons qu'ils avaient commises, pour toutes les morts qu'il avait provoqué._

Des rumeurs cruelles se rependaient dans l'établissement scolaire. Et lui l'acceptait, continuait à étudier, ne montrant aucune expression en réaction à ces cruautés. _A côté de ce qu'il vivait dans les dortoirs, ce n'était rien. A côté des moqueries cruelles des autres soldats, les élèves étaient des anges._ Il n'avait pas le droit de réagir après ce que lui avait fait. Lelouch avait tué Euphy mais lui? Il avait tué son père et tellement d'autres gens. C'était peut-être les ordres, c'était peut-être le champs de bataille mais il avait fait couler le sang de ces gens qui voulaient défendre leur pays contre l'invasion et contre la domination de Britannia, des pays qui tentaient de se rebeller avant de se faire écraser. Il avait regardé son ancien professeur dans la liste des condamnés à mort mais n'était pas allé le voir, trop lâche pour lui faire face. Il n'avait pas demandé de modifications de la peine, craignant de se faire mal voir de l'empereur. Il n'était même pas allé lui parler.

 _Il était pitoyable, il traitait Lelouch de monstre, de terroriste, de tueur mais que faisait-il_? Il trahissait lui-aussi, il tuait lui aussi, il se servait des gens lui-aussi. _ **Il ne valait pas mieux que lui.**_

Et puis il critiquait le geass de Lelouch qui privait les gens de libre-arbitre? Mais il était d'accord pour que le roi s'en serve contre Lelouch? et pour quoi? Parce que l'empereur venait de lui donner une promotion et qu'il pouvait faire des plans pour aider le Japon? Donc tant qu'il en tirait avantage, le geass était acceptable mais si ça l'empêchait d'atteindre son but, ça ne l'était plus?

_Il était le pire hypocrite qui soit._

_Il ne valait pas mieux que ceux qu'il avait tant critiqué._

Un menteur, un hypocrite, un tueur...en quoi valait-il mieux que Lelouch? Parce qu'on lui donnait des ordres et que toutes ses actions n'étaient pas les siennes mais des demandes faites par son empereur ou ses fils Mais Lelouch qui se battait par lui-même, sans recevoir d'ordres, était un terroriste?

_Minable._

_Hypocrite._

_Un ambitieux aveugle qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus._

_Un Icare qui allait se brûler les ailes de toute façon._

Ses actions étaient-elles plus acceptables parce que les gens qu'il avait tué n'avait ni nom ni visage pour son camps et qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre? Non. Combien d'enfants étaient devenu orphelins à cause de lui? Combien de gens avaient perdu un être aimé des mains de la mort blanche? _Non. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant...De toute façon c'était fini. Il n'avait même plus le droit de porter une arme, ou de piloter le Lancelot sans une situation d'urgence_.

«Suzaku?» répéta une voix douce, près de lui. Douce et inquiète, comme il n'avait pas entendu depuis des jours quand ils s'étaient parlé seulement deux heures plus tôt: «Hey, Suzaku, tu es sûr vas bien?» Il leva les yeux vers un regard violet doux. 

_Cette voix semblait si inquiète. Tout comme la lueur dans ces yeux violines._ _Et cette inquiétude semblait si sincère et si réelle._ _C'était si facile de penser qu'elle l'était vraiment._

Il regarda encore Lelouch, se sentant fatigué, nauséeux. Il n'avait plus son mot à dire que quoique ce soit à son sujet, comme Rolo avait prit plaisir à lui signaler. « _ **Un type qui n'a même pas le droit de porter une arme n'a aucune utilité dans cette surveillance, laissez les pros gérer.**_ » Il n'était donc ici que par pitié, en mémoire de sa princesse et du cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait.

_Pathétique._

Une partie de lui songea que si Lelouch prouvait qu'il était Zero peut-être que...qu'il pourrait avoir une nouvelle chance. Mais cette pensée était repoussée au plus profond de son esprit, horrifiée d'avoir même existé. Comment pouvait-il songer à ça après les récents événements? Il ne regagnerait pas son titre ou quoique ce soit. Ca ne serait plus une trahison aussi violente et douloureuse. Lelouch n'en serait peut-être même pas surpris. Et se contenterait de rouler des yeux et peut-être de dire "Finissons en Père" en haussant les épaules, indifférent au fait d'avoir été livré à son cruel géniteur une seconde fois par la personne...en qui il n'avait surement plus aucune confiance. Si ça ne blessait pas Lelouch, quel intérêt à récompenser Suzaku?

_Car il refusait que l'empereur touche Lelouch encore une fois. C'était une certitude en lui, pour de nombreuses raisons en plus de sa propre rancœur devant l'injustice qu'il venait de vivre._

_Car qu'est-ce que Lelouch subirait cette fois?_

_Et si il était livré_ _à quelqu'un d'autre que Suzaku, quelqu'un de bien pire, qu'il soit soumis à une personne bien plus cruelle qui pourrait profiter de sa position et.._. ç _a pourrait être pire si Lelouch était enfermé dans une cellule à Pendragon, à la merci des pires soldats de Britannia qui pourraient abuser de lui de la pire des façons sans que cela n’affecte l'empereur._ _Ca pourrait aussi être pire si il était exécuté! Et lui serait forcé de regarder et de se souvenir que c'était de sa faute, de la faute de son égoïsme. L'empereur était bien assez sadique pour ça._

_Et après ce que l'empereur LUI avait fait, allait-il ramper pitoyablement à ses pieds, lui donnant encore une fois raison sur combien les numéros étaient indignes de confiance et rampants pour du pouvoir comme des chiens après un bout de viande? allait-il trahir ses plans si ça arrivait? L'empereur allait probablement s'en servir pour montrer l'ambition et le manque de morale des numéros._

_Sa réputation pourrait être encore pire._

_Mais pouvait-elle seulement être encore pire qu'elle ne l'était désormais?_

_C'était même pire qu'avant, car il s'était habitué à avoir un grade, de l'argent et du pouvoir, à avoir des responsabilités....et maintenant il n'avait à nouveau plus rien ,était traité comme un chien et frappé par son supérieur dès qu'il faisait un pas de travers._ _Et il n'avait rien le droit de dire._ _Avant il avait encaisser en se disant qu'il ne pouvait que monter à partir de ce "rien", maintenant il savait qu'il ne remonterait pas. Et il ne pouvait pas quitter l'armée car ce serait comme avoir fait tout ça pour rien et avoir souffert pour rien._

_Et qui pourrait combattre Zero alors?_

_Quelle blague, certainement pas lui._

_Personne ne le laisserait combattre Zero quand Gino et Anya étaient là._

«Suzaku? Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien?» répéta Lelouch, plus inquiet, posant une main sur l'épaule frêle du japonais, ignorant les regards posés sur eux, alors que les autres élèves rangeaient leurs affaires. Mais leur amitié était une chose connue de tous, et si les gens méprisaient presque tous Suzaku, ils admiraient Lelouch donc ils ne feraient rien devant le vice-président du conseil. Suzaku ne savait que trop bien que seul la présence de Lelouch empêchait parfois le pire s'arriver. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu. 

Il cligna des yeux et vit le regard violet perplexe. «Je...j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci et je n'ai donc pas beaucoup dormi. Je te l'ai déjà dis Lelouch, ce n'est rien. J'ai souvent manqué de sommeil cette dernière année.»

 _Comment dire qu'il était forcé de faire énormément de corvée, qu'elles étaient abattues sur ses épaules comme un poids énorme?_ Qu'il dormait peu, surtout les jours où il venait ici mais qu'il voulait continuer à venir dans cette école donc qu'il se levait tôt et partait des dortoirs déjà perclus de douleur dans tout le corps?

«Du travail» répéta Lelouch d'une voix perplexe.Il ne le demandait pas, mais il pensait sûrement quelques chose comme: _Comment un britannique honoraire, au rang le plus bas, peut avoir beaucoup de travail? De l'esclavage serait sans doute le meilleure terme._ Il était bien placé, en tant que prince, pour savoir comment étaient traités les gens placés au rang le plus bas, comment étaient traités les numéros dans les différentes zones. Mais Lelouch Lamperouge n'avait pas autant de connaissances. Il devait donc attendre les admissions de son ''meilleur'' ami.

«Je...j'ai vraiment beaucoup de corvées.» La honte enfla en lui. Il se sentait minable et pitoyable.

La compassion de Lelouch était surement forcée par le geass de l'empereur. Le VRAI Lelouch se moquerait de lui, lui ferait un sourire froid "alors ça en valait la peine Kururugi?" Et ne le regarderait jamais avec cette douce affection et cette tendre inquiétude.

_N'est-ce pas? Le Vrai Lelouch devait le détesté du plus profond de son être et devait penser qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait._

_Il avait cherché ce mépris et cette moquerie dans son regard mais n'avait jamais rien vu._

L'ancien prince eut une moue pensive «Je vois. Je suppose qu'il y a des exagérations?» Il bougea la main pour prendre celle du japonais qui sursauta malgré lui. «Si tu veux, on peut aller étudier dans ma chambre. Tu n'auras pas les chuchotements de ces idiots. On peut sauter la réunion du conseil. Milly n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Elle a vu que tu ne vas pas bien elle-aussi. Et je pourrais te faire une bonne tasse de thé. Rolo et moi on a fait un gâteau hier, il en reste. Ca te fera du bien.

\- Je dois rentrer avant...

\- Rivalz te ramènera avec sa moto. Et puis tu fais partit du conseil, ça te donne le droit de partir plus tard non?» Il fit un clin d’œil complice, se penchant pour chuchoter. «Ils ne t'ont pas interdit de suivre les activités de ton club non?»

 _Il ne se sentait pas prêt à rester seul avec Lelouch pour le moment_ . Même si l'idée d'un peu de paix était délicieusement tentante, même pour un petit quart d'heure, et l'idée de manger quelque chose de sucré aussi «Je...

\- Ou tu pourrais faire une sieste sur le canapé? Tu as des cernes terribles. Ca ne serait que deux heures mais ça te ferais du bien. Une petite sieste serait bénéfique non?»

_Quelque chose le poussait à aider Suzaku, dont la fatigue était terriblement évidente._ _Un sentiment d'affection et de pitié, devant de regard voilé par l'envie de se reposer._ _Et une froide colère envers Britannia, car Suzaku était traité de façon bien plus horrible que quand il avait été retrouvé._

Le japonais se reprit rapidement. Il ne voulait pas être observé par l'équipe de surveillance. Il était assez humilié comme ça. Voir leur cible avoir pitié de lui serait encore pire, et Rolo roderait en lui envoyant des rictus méprisants ou moqueurs dans le dos de son ''frère', redoublant les remarques cruelles sur son hypocrisie. Il était épuisé, ses muscles étaient lourds et endoloris. _L'idée d'une sieste était séduisante mais de quoi aurait-il l'air?_ Il était censé être ici pour étudier et pour avoir son diplôme. Si il était vu en train de dormir, ces journées ici lui seraient retirées. Et c'était ses précieux moments de paix.

Donc il refusa avec douceur:« Peut-être une autre fois» _Il n'avait pas l'attention de le faire, même une seule fois._ Ce serait pire pour lui. L'équipe de surveillance avait sans doute mieux à faire de le punir lui, mais si il était dans les rapports...Il ne devait pas faire d'erreurs, il n'en avait plus le droit et n'en avait pas la possibilité. _**Et si l'empereur pensait qu'il allait aider Lelouch à retrouver la mémoire comme vengeance contre lui?** _Ce serait encore pire dans sa situation et cela pourrait attirer des difficultés à Lelouch et si celui-ci n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire il était innocent et ne méritait pas de souffrir davantage :«J'ai beaucoup de travail au bâtiment administratif.

\- Ne te sers pas de ça comme excuse pour sécher la réunion d'aujourd'hui.» railla le brun, s'asseyant près de lui. «Milly a prévu pas mal de sujets de conversations et de projets. J'espère que tu t'en souviens.

Il se figea, surpris, les yeux un peu écarquillés et ajouta doucement et timidement «Je me ne demandais depuis mon retour ici après...ce qui s'est passé mais je suis toujours dans le conseil?

\- Bien sûr.» Lelouch roula des yeux, comme amusé par cette demande. Comme si il la trouvait absurde. «Cette question...pourquoi tu n'y serais plus franchement?

\- Mais...

\- On te t'en a pas exclus alors que tu nous a ignoré pendant un an. Alors...Et tu y es entré quand tu était encore un simple pilote non? Tu avais le même grade quand une place ici t'a été offerte non? Et tu sais, Milly sait que j'ai parié de l'argent dans des duels d'échecs clandestins et ça ne l'a pas fait m'exclure. Elle ne te puniras pas ici pour quelque chose qui n'a pas de rapport avec l'école. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais commis un horrible crime.

\- C'est vrai. Je serais en prison sinon» Il eut un rire amer. Des crimes hein? Il revit les champs de batailles et toutes les personnes qu'il avait tué. Il était un criminel de guerre. «Merci Lelouch.»

_Ils n'allaient pas le rejeter?_

«Pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Je te proposais bien de sécher pour que tu puisse te reposer, tes cernes m'inquiètent beaucoup. Mais fais ce que tu penses être idéal pour toi.» Le brun eut un petit sourire, penchant la tête de côté «Si c'est pour toi, je n'ai pas besoin de remerciements. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien.»

Pourtant, au fond de lui, Suzaku savait que l'ancien prince était à remercié pour ça, pour sa place dans le conseil, la mince protection dont il bénéficiait et plusieurs autres choses. C'était déjà lui qui l'avait fait entré dans le conseil l'année précédente. _Il était leur ami, leur véritable ami. Quand lui, de son côté, leurs mentait chaque jour alors qu'ils avaient eu la mémoire modifiée._

* * *

«Hey le Onze.»

Il se figea. Luciano Bradley se tenait derrière lui, sa cape l'enveloppant. Son supérieur, un homme qui avait tout les droits sur lui. Plus un collègue, plus quelqu'un qu'il pouvait combattre ou faire taire. Un homme qui pouvait le punir, le torturer, le briser, le faire jeter en cellule sans que personne ne s'en soucie. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, Suzaku fit, refoulant un frisson de peur, sachant de quoi cet individu cruel était capable «Oui monsieur?

«Viens ici» Il claqua du doigt et montra ses chaussures.

Des soldats s'étaient immobilisés. Beaucoup semblaient amusés, d'autres impatients, certains pouffèrent, ravi du traitement de ce numéro qui avait cru qu'il pouvait s'élever au dessus des autres. La jalousie rendaient les gens stupides, comme le racisme et beaucoup d'autres choses. Et Suzaku ne pouvait plus rien faire contre eux alors ils se déchaînaient, lui faisait payer cette année où il avait été leur supérieur.

Le jeune japonais avança, la gorge serré «Oui monsieur.

\- A genoux» fut l'ordre donné, froidement mais avec un sourire cruel et sadique.

 _Humiliation. Cruauté gratuite. Sans aucune raison. Sauf qu'il avait une raison, apparemment:_ Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié, c'était comme si il voulait le punir pour avoir osé être chevalier des sept, il le traitait comme un déchet depuis leur première rencontre, lui disait qu'il était un monstre sur le champs de bataille (c'était à cause du geass de Lelouch qui le forçait à vivre). Il ne pouvait plus refuser, il ne pouvait pas partir, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il tomba à genoux, obéissant. Les yeux baissés vers le sol, le tâcha de rester calme. Ne pas le mettre en colère était le plus important dans cette histoire.

_Avec un peu de chance, ça se finirait plus vite que prévu._

_Peut-être que ça ne serait pas si terrible._

_Aujourd'hui, il serait peut-être moins cruel?_

«Lèches ma chaussure»

Correction: cette journée pouvait empirer. Il avait espéré le contraire une heure plus tôt.

* * *

Il se réveilla d'un coup, manquant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Il était dans la chambre de Lelouch. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Lelouch avait réussit à le convaincre de venir prendre un thé avant la réunion du conseil cette fois et il avait accepté.

Pour ne pas paraître suspect aux yeux de son ami amnésique. Car c'était ce qu'ils étaient censés être: des amis. Rejeter toutes ses invitations seraient suspectes et Lelouch pourraient se poser des questions non? Et sa mémoire pourrait refaire surface. Ou peut-être avait-il utilisé cela comme excuse envers lui-même pour avoir un peu de paix? même si c'était pour alimenter une relation fausse...c'était toujours mieux que souffrir à la caserne.

Rolo était occupé ailleurs (les espionnait-il?) mais il s'était endormi après quelques minutes de discussions. Et maintenant, il sentait la panique qui montait en lui, comme une vague destructrice. Il bafouilla, avec crainte: «Lelouch? Je me suis endormi?

\- Oui. Tu semblais en avoir besoin. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas tard. 

\- Je...Je n'aurais pas du, je vais avoir des ennuis. J'aurais du rentrer plus tôt. Je ne peux pas traîner en dehors des cours.

\- Bien sûr que non. Activité du club hein? C'est justifié. Le conseil de l'école est très important surtout dans cette période. 

\- Mais ils sauront que..

\- Comment ils sauraient?» Il haussa les épaules, avant de terminer sa tasse de thé, repoussant les papiers sur lesquels il travaillait «Les activités du club ne sont pas leurs affaires.»

Suzaku se leva d'un bond, regardant sa montre avec panique «Je ne peux pas traîner. Il faut que je rentre aux dortoirs.

\- Je vais envoyer un message à Rivalz pour qu'il te ramène. Il est resté exprès.

\- Il n'aurait pas du, je...

\- Il en a profité pour terminer les comptes et ranger un peu.» Il se leva et tendit la veste sombre à son ''ami'' qui s'en empara, l'enfilant aussi vite que possible. «Respire, tu n'auras aucun soucis. Ce qui se passe ici n'est pas de leur ressort.» Il lui sourit avec chaleur «Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi tu sais, tu semble stressé ces derniers temps. Trop. J'ai peur de tu tombes malade.

\- Ca va.» Il n'était même pas invité dans la mise en place de la nouvelle zone d'administration et il n'était pas convié à l'appel que Zero ferait le lendemain. On ne lui demandait pas son avis ou son aide. Comme si il n'était plus utile ou n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance. Il ne risquait pas de se tuer à la tâche. _Peut-être qu'il le méritait._ _Après tout la dernière fois, il avait échoué._ «Merci Lelouch mais je dois rentrer maintenant.»


	6. Partie VI

«Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait»

C'était ce que disaient beaucoup de chevaliers noirs. Ils étaient ravi du sort de Suzaku Kururugi, disant qu'il avait bien mérité ce qu'il lui était arrivé. A force de faire le malin, il a avait été puni de façon cruelle. Il avait perdu la confiance de beaucoup de gens. Et se retrouvait au fond du trou, là où il était quand Lelouch et lui s'étaient retrouvés: un simple soldat sans aucune importance. C'était à la fois ironique et risible. Tout ça pour en arriver là.

_Quel gâchis._

_Il aurait pu être tellement plus si il avait été raisonnable._

_Si il n'avait pas été si gourmand._

_Si il n'avait pas décidé de brûler les étapes._

_Si il ne l'avait pas trahi._

Pour le prince déchu, cette justice avait un goût d'amère ironie, mêlée d'une cruelle satisfaction qu'il se sentait presque coupable de ressentir, mais qu'il ne pouvait réprimer parce que, quelque part, après ce qui lui était arrivé, il trouvait que ça avait été un peu juste.

_Hey, mon pauvre Suzaku, comment vas-tu devenir chevalier des uns maintenant? Ca me semble compromis. Pas comme si c'était même possible quand tu m'en as parlé. Tu ne le serais jamais devenu, soyons réaliste. Et mon père l'a prouvé en te prenant absolument tout._

Mais aussi, plus que le reste, Lelouch se demandait, de son côté, ce que Suzaku avait bien pu faire pour mettre Nunnally aussi en colère. Pour qu'elle demande à leur père de tout lui prendre (il devinait que c'était la raison, la vrai raison de la dégradation de Suzaku). Il s'en doutait cependant. _**Ca semblait si évident**_ **.** L'appel téléphonique du soir de la fête avait eu des conséquences: _Elle avait comprit que Suzaku lui mentait. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Elle avait écouté son conseil de ne plus le faire._

Cependant l'ancien prince connaissait très bien sa petite sœur: Elle lui avait aussi certainement laissé une chance de lui dire la vérité, au nom de l'immense affection qui les avait unis tous les trois avant, mais Suzaku avait sûrement préféré sa petite promotion chérie et en conséquence il l'avait perdu, retombant au grade le plus bas de l'armée.

 **Quelle ironie.** Il serait peut-être toujours chevalier des sept si il avait dit la vérité à Nunnally, si il avait choisi le camps de la princesse au lieu de garder sa petite rancune, persuadé de savoir mieux que tout le monde et illusionné par l'idée de réussite de ses projets irréalisables _._ Donc il y avait bien une justice en ce monde. Il y avait bien un karma qui punissait les mauvaises actions.

Lelouch avait été puni pendant un an, privé de son identité, de sa sœur, de ses souvenirs et de sa personnalité. Et maintenant c'était le tour de son ami d'enfance de tout perdre, et peut-être que ça lui rendrait son cœur et son humanité. Peut-être que ça le ferait redescendre sur terre et le faire mûrir. Et sinon, tant pis, Lelouch avait autre chose à faire qu'être la baby-sitter de Suzaku ou sa béquille émotionnelle.

_Qu'il assume un peu ses choix._

_Et qu'il accepte qu'il avait foiré._

Après tout, Suzaku avait choisi de fermer les yeux quand son père avait décidé d'effacer, de transformer, de modifier ce qu'il était sans sourciller et sans aucune pitié. Suzaku l'avait maintenu alors que son esprit était violé, que sa mémoire était modifiée. Et Lelouch avait apprit tellement de chose de la bouche de Rolo, à propos d'un voyage en Euro-Britannia. Il avait fait des cauchemars à ce sujet après que son 'petit frère' lui ait raconté. Le plus jeune n'avait peut-être pas assisté à ce voyage (juste la fin) mais ce qu'il avait dit avait éveillé des souvenirs flous dans l'esprit de l'ancien prince.

_Des images qu'il aurait préféré oublier._

_Car la trahison n'en était que plus douloureuse._

_Et ça lui tordait le cœur._

**Douleur?** Oui. **Peur**? Peut-être. **Haine?** Il ne savait pas. Il lui en voulait. **Ca il en était certain.** Et il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner. Son cœur lui faisait trop mal. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur la souffrance que Suzaku lui avait infligé, même si il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal aussi. Et il avait vu de ses propres yeux que son ancien ami faisait comme si ne rien n'était. Et qu'il attendait la première erreur pour le faire souffrir à nouveau.

 **Il s'était servi de Nunnally contre lui**.

Il se demandait maintenant si il pouvait joindre sa petite soeur sans attirer l'attention sur lui.Il ne pouvait pas savoir le numéro que Suzaku avait utilisé puisqu'il avait sélectionné le contact dans son téléphone avant de le lui passer. A ce souvenir, la colère lui encore serra la gorge, comme un étau. Il se rappelait qu'il détestait profondément les actions de son ami d'enfance. _Mais est-ce qu'il le détestait?_ Il n'en était pas certain. Mais il ne laisserait pas passer un tel coup de poignard. Une petite vengeance était de mise. Une bonne humiliation? C'était ce qu'il aurait prévu si l'autre était toujours chevalier des sept. Le faire échouer, l'humilier en public en le forçant à céder à Zéro. Mais ça ne servirait à rien maintenant car Suzaku était si insignifiant qu'il ne serait même pas à la cérémonie d'ouverture de cette nouvelle SAZ.

Mais est-ce qu'il le détestait? Il ne savait vraiment pas. _Oui il lui en voulait. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce moment terrible dans la salle du trône de son père. Ou ses cauchemars se passant dans cette cellule étrange. Oui il était en colère, profondément en colère. Oui il se sentait trahi. Oui il savait qu'il aurait du mal à lui faire à nouveau confiance. Et l'autre allait devoir bosser pour gagner cette confiance. Ou pour que Lelouch lui tourne le dos un jour à nouveau. Car pour le moment il ne le méritait pas._

Mais au fond, il n'arrivait pas à le détester. Une partie de lui se souciait profondément de Suzaku et ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux quand il le voyait si épuisé et si craintif. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que le châtain vivait à la caserne. Une partie de lui voulait toujours l'aider et le protéger, voulait qu'il survive, ne voulait pas le perdre à jamais.

Comme il y a un an. Il était devenu Zéro pour le sauver, il avait toujours refusé qu'on abatte Suzaku, même après...Il avait été incapable de lui tirer dessus, même sachant que le geass imposé à son ami allait le sauver. Donc il avait tiré à côté. Et en retour il avait été traîné devant son père et vendu.

**Bordel, il était pathétique.**

Son ami ne se voyait certainement plus comme tel depuis un an, ne faisant que prétendre être un ami, à l'affût de la moindre gaffe, de la moindre preuve qu'il était redevenu Zero pour le jeter à nouveau aux pieds de l'empereur, espérant sans doute une nouvelle promotion pour récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu. Même si Suzaku n'avait plus aucun pouvoir maintenant, car l'empereur ne revenait que rarement sur une décision, Lelouch ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde et savait qu'il devait continuer à jouer les innocents et les amis inquiets.

Jusqu'au moment où il n'aurait plus besoin de le faire, jusqu'au moment où il engagerait vraiment les choses. Ou il pourrait enfin cesser de jouer la comédie, quand tout deviendrait important et commencerait vraiment à bouger. _Et après ça?_ Suzaku Kururugi n'aurait pas d'importance, pendant qu'il organiserait sa rébellion.

 _Après tout, pourquoi se préoccuper d'un traître?_ Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, çà non. Mais il ne s'occuperait pas de lui. Lui tournerait le dos et continuerait sans lui. Laissant le soldat se débrouiller seul dans sa petite vie de personne sans importance dans l'armée. Peut-être que ça le convaincrait de démissionner. Et de recommencer sa vie ailleurs? Ce serait préférable qu'il le fasse mais Lelouch s'en lavait les mains. Il s'en moquerait, il avait plus important à faire...et refusait d'être encore blessé.

 _Et si Suzaku s'excusait? Lui donnerait-il une chance?_ Si Suzaku voulait la vérité, et voulait parler, voulait lui demander pardon _._ _Est-ce qu'il serait prêt à lui tendre la main_? **Peut-être**. Il ne savait pas. **Oui**. Il le voulait. **Mais il avait peur.** Peur que ça soit un nouveau piège. Peur d'être encore une fois blessé. Peur d'être encore trahi. Peur de ressentir encore ce pincement horriblement douloureux au cœur. 

_Il était émotionnellement divisé à propos de Suzaku._

_Et ça le torturait._

* * *

Suzaku se laissa tomber sur son lit dans son dortoir, ignorant les chuchotements. Il ferma les yeux, reprenant son souffle. Il était épuisé, après que des soldats de Britannia lui aient refilé leurs corvées. Il était arrivé tard à la cafétéria et avait à peine mangé. Mais il avait à nouveau prit l'habitude de manger si peu. C'était déjà comme ça avant le massacre du ghetto durant lequel il avait retrouvé Lelouch.

«Je devrais dormir...au lieu de penser à trop de choses.» murmura-t-il contre son oreiller, d'une voix à peine perceptible. «Je ne devrais pas...»

_Cette journée dans le ghetto avait tout changé. Il avait retrouvé son ami d'enfance. Et il était devenu un pilote. Il n'aurait jamais piloté le Lancelot si il n'avait pas retrouvé Lelouch et n'avait pas été abattu, on lui avait permit car c'était une situation d'urgence et ensuite parce qu'il s'était bien débrouillé._

_**C'était ironique quand il y pensait.** _

_C'était aussi grâce à Lelouch qu'il était monté en grade. Il l'avait gagné parce que Lelouch l'avait sauvé et innocenté du meurtre de Clovis. Il était vivant et il avait fait un pas en avant vers son but._

_Puis c'était durant un combat contre Zero que Euphy l'avait choisi comme chevalier._

_Et enfin c'était parce qu'il l'avait trahi qu'il était devenu un round. Une promotion dénuée d'honneur. Et une vie d'hypocrisie pour un but qu'il n'aurait jamais eu de toute façon._

_Et c'est parce qu'il avait tourné le dos à Nunnally, qu'il lui avait menti, qu'il avait refusé de lui dire la vérité au sujet de son frère, au sujet de Lelouch qu'il avait tout perdu._

Il allait devoir retourner à l'école demain, et il allait devoir se lever aux aurores. Pour d'autres corvées avant de devoir aller à l'académie. Et il allait arriver à l'école épuisé, encore une fois.. Ces journées lui semblaient si longues, interminables et éreintantes. Mais aller étudier était plus apaisant que travailler ici, au plus bas niveau, au moins il apprenait des choses au lieu de faire des tâches relevant presque de l'esclavage _._

 _Mais c'était toujours...ça redevenait comme avant_.

Il pensait qu'il était enfin libre de ce genre de traitement, même si Britannia était toujours une nation plutôt raciste. Sa vie avait commencée à s'améliorer quand il avait été choisi comme pilote, puis comme chevalier de la princesse et encore plus quand il était devenu un chevalier des rounds. Mais il n'aurait pas du s'habituer à ce confort. Il n'aurait jamais du s'y habituer parce qu'il aurait du se douter qu'il pouvait tout perdre en un claquement de doigt.

Mais il avait tout perdu en une journée. _Il devait se réhabituer à partir de zéro. Il devait accepter que ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau. Il devait rependre sa vie de britannique honoraire._ Comme il l'était avant: un sous-homme, un sacrifice à jeter pour préserver les britanniques.

 _Comme avant le Lancelot. Comme avant Euphy._.. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Il n'allait pas réussir à le faire encore une fois, pas après des mois de paix et de traitements dénués de cruauté, comme quand il était un britannique honoraire avant que tout ne commence. Il donnait des ordres il y a un mois, il avait des subordonnés qui le respectaient et maintenant presque tout le monde pouvait lui ordonner quelque chose et les rares personnes qui semblaient vraiment le respecter avaient quitté le Japon sans lui dire au revoir _._

 _Qu'est-ce que ça semblait dire?_ Si ce n'est qu'il n'avait vécu que hypocrisie et mensonges, de la part de gens qui ne faisaient que se servir de lui. Ou qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de quitter le pays, par des gens qui se fichaient de l'ancien rounds.

 _Tout ça pour rien_. La souffrance, les duels pour garder son titre, les insultes déguisées derrière les sourires, le mépris à son égard ouvertement montré ou caché, les trahisons et les larmes, les nuits à culpabiliser....pour rien.

 _Il aurait peut-être du parler avec Nunnally non? Il aurait peut-être du lui dire la vérité et l'avertir de...ce qui était vraiment arrivé à son frère?_ Non. Il n'aurait pas pu, ni le voir, ni lui parler, la surveillance était trop élevée et l'appel du soir de la fête était un miracle et aurait pu très mal finir si cela avait été intercepté. Elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de toute façon de s'être servi d'elle pour blesser son frère, ou d'avoir blesser son aîné comme ça. Lelouch ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Plus personne ne se souvenait d'elle là-bas. Ca l'aurait détruite. _Son père avait prit à sa fille tout ce qui était familier et tout ce qu'elle aimait tout comme il avait prit son identité à Lelouch._ Et il avait fermé les yeux sur ça. Considérant que son uniforme était plus important?

Il méritait surement cette punition.

Après tout, il avait été complice d'un tel traitement sur deux personnes.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures, se blottissant dans son lit, ignorant les paroles de ses compagnons de chambre qui discutaient entre eux et l'ignoraient. Ils ne le réveillaient pas en sursaut au moins. Ca différait de sa vie d'avant le ghetto...d'avant Euphy. Ceux-là le laissaient dormir au moins. Il tenta de réfléchir. Il devait trouver une solution pour arriver à arranger sa situation.

Si c'était possible.

Et chaque jour, il doutait davantage.

Et si il capturait Zero à nouveau? Ca pourrait améliorer sa vie de nouveau non? Ca serait possible non? Ou il se faisait des illusions, encore une fois...comme un idiot persuadé d'avoir raison? _Non. Il n'avait aucune preuve pour Lelouch. Même si il avait d'énormes doutes_. Et si il se trompait? L'empereur lui ferait payer d'avoir possiblement ruiné son lavage de cerveau non? Et puis pourquoi devrait-il être fidèle à un monstre sans cœur? Qui ne se souciait pas de ses enfants et qui l'avait jeté sans remords?

_Devait-il ramper pour une petite promotion ? Avec la certitude qu'elle lui serait reprise quand il s'y attendrait le moins ?_

_N'avait-il plus aucune fierté?_


	7. Partie VII

La dispute ne pouvait qu'arriver. C'était évident qu'elle allait arriver. C'était comme de la poudre qui allait s'enflammer et déclencher une explosion. Car cela ne pouvait que mal finir. Une fausse amitié et des mensonges...ça ne pouvait que déclencher une crise à un moment. Surtout avec plusieurs sujets de conflits. Lelouch sentit ce jour-là une colère brûlante qui montait en lui comme une vague, et il en eut assez de faire semblant et de voir son ancien ami se briser en morceaux, acceptant son sort (mérité mais quand même) car la violence qu'il subissait n'était pas normale.

Mais Suzaku agissait comme si il méritait ça. Comme si c'était normal quand ça ne l'était pas.

Était-il si masochiste? Si stupide? _Et bien il allait dire le fond de sa pensée._

 _Que Suzaku le prenne bien ou pas,_ Lelouch avait besoin de dire ce qu'il avait sur la conscience. «Tu sais toujours tout mieux que personne non? Suzaku Kururugi sait tout mieux qu'un britannique natif non? Suzaku Kururugi pense atteindre un but que seuls des britanniques peuvent atteindre.» Il se tenait devant le châtain, mains sur les hanches «Je t'avais prévenu. Je t'avais dit que tu faisais une erreur en t'aventurant trop loin dans la hiérarchie. Mais non, tu dois toujours faire ce que TU penses être le mieux hein? On voit le résultat! Tu as fait une belle chute de ton piédestal.»

Le japonais se leva d'un coup, se sentant soudain furieux et décidant qu'il avait enfin une occasion d'extérioriser sa propre fureur résultant de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis plus d'un mois. Et puisque Lelouch commençait une joute verbale, il n'allait pas se priver: «Tais-toi, je savais ce que je faisais. J'aurais pu réussir mes objectif! Ca aurait été possible.

\- Clairement. On voit le résultat. C'était du grand art. Dégradé au bout d'un an, pour des raisons obscures. Mais quelle étaient les véritables raisons déjà? Ha oui le racisme de mon pays natal. Qui ne se préoccupe pas du tout de toi. Qui t'a jeté après utilisation.

\- Ca aurait pu marcher. J'aurais pu accomplir mon but si...si...» Il ravala ses mots, il ne pouvait pas parler de Nunnally devant Lelouch puisqu'il n'avait aucune certitude que la mémoire de son ancien ami était toujours effacée. «...J'ai tout fait pour ça. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'aurais pu atteindre mon but si j'avais été traité comme je le méritais vraiment.

\- Ton but? Devenir chevalier des uns? Demander le Japon? Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire quand tu m'en as parlé à la fête parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser et que tu avais l'air si sûr de toi, et parce que tu ne m'aurais pas écouté, mais tu étais vraiment sérieux quand tu me parlais de tes projets? Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais le faire?» Un mélange de pitié et de mépris enflait en lui comme une vague destructrice. Il en avait assez des illusions de mon ancien ami et de ses certitudes d'avoir raison. Il méritait un bon retour sur terre. Qu'il ouvre les yeux sur la nation à qui il avait vendu son âme et pour qui il avait sacrifié son honneur. «Et réveilles-toi mon pauvre Suzaku mais si tu voulais être traité comme tu le mérite, tu n'aurais pas du entrer dans l'armée de Britannia.

\- Quoi? Comment ça?» Il grinça des dents, serrant les poings. Un Lelouch amnésique en savait vraiment plus que lui? Ou alors il avait bien retrouvé la mémoire et savourait sa chute en se moquant mentalement de lui en songeant qu'il méritait son sort. «Tu n'es pas dans l'armée, seulement à l'académie et tu n'as même pas de diplôme, qu'est ce que tu en sais?

\- Tu as été utilisé pour tuer, encore et encore. Rien de plus. Le plus important des chevalier a un rôle vraiment important. Il doit avoir des connaissances étendues, pas juste être bon pour se battre et pour tuer. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'auraient donné une place plus importante avec un rôle politique, administratifs et diplomatique? Quand tu n'as même pas de diplôme? Que tu n'as même pas terminé tes études? Quand tu n'as même pas vingt ans?» Il soupira, ses épaules se relâchant.

Il repensait à ses leçons quand il était enfants, aux rounds qu'il avait connu à l'époque. Et à l'importance de Bismarck pour son père. Jamais son traître d'ancien ami n'aurait pu prendre sa place. Jamais un non-Britannian n'aurait pu faire mieux que ce sur Suzaku avait déjà et qui était déjà miraculeux pour son âge et son origine. Pour être honnête, Lelouch n'était pas surpris que le jeune japonais ait tout perdu, il était plus surpris que ça ait prit autant de temps. Connaissant son père, il avait exploité les capacités au combat de Suzaku, le faisant verser le sang, jusqu'à n'en avoir plus besoin.

_Peut-être que ça faisait parti d'un piège pour lui et que le châtain n'était pas au courant. Pour que ça marche mieux?_

_Peut-être que c'était une punition pour avoir en quelque sorte trahi la famille royale? D'un certain point de vue, c'est ce qu'il avait fait non?_

_Ou peut-être était-ce pour le punir de lui avoir passé Nunnally au téléphone? Peut-être Villeta ou Rolo avait parlé de l'appel à l'empereur. ce qui était une trahison envers son souverain qui avait décidé de la séparation de la fratrie._

_Ou peut-être Nunnally en avait parlé à son père? Il ne le savait pas. Mais une partie de lui pensait que c'était mérité._

_Ou peut-être l'empereur comptait utiliser Suzaku encore comme chien de guerre, pour tuer toute résistance...mais Nunnally avait demandé la dégradation suite à leur conversation par téléphone, parlant de ce garçon qui avait la même voix que Lelouch? L'ancien prince ne savait pas. Il ne saurait jamais. Sauf si il parvenait à parler à sa sœur. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de si peu._

Il décida de ne plus prendre de gants. Il était temps que Suzaku retombe sur terre et se réveille une bonne fois pour toutes. Qu'il ouvre enfin ses yeux sur les injustices et la cruauté de Britannia et qu'il accepte que ses souffrances ne valaient pas les miettes qu'ils acceptaient de lui donner, surtout si c'était pour lui reprendre après «L'empereur connaît son chevalier des uns depuis des années. Tu crois qu'un nouveau venu à une chance de le remplacer? Es-tu si naïf? Il ne te fait pas confiance, il ne t'as jamais fait confiance. N'importe lequel des autres rounds a plus de chance que toi d'obtenir cette place. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'ils sont originaires de Britannia. Contrairement à toi.

\- Je...» Il chercha un moyen de nier. Il tenta de trouver une excuses mais tout ce que disait Lelouch sonnait tellement vrai. «Non. Je sais que ça aurait été possible. Ca m'aurait prit du temps mais...

\- Le temps que la zone 11 soit ravagée? Pillée? Que la langue japonaise et les traditions de ton pays étaient été écrasées, interdites? Attendre que la plus jeune génération soit en place, une génération qui n'aura pas autant de naturel à parler cette langue, cuisiner ces plats, ou suivre ces traditions et ces fêtes? Attendre que l'identité japonaise tombe dans l'oubli?

\- non, ça ne serait pas arrivé?

\- tu te mens à toi-même Suzaku. La langue japonaise est déjà interdite. Et même si tu avais le contrôle de la zone 11, au Japon...pourrais-tu vraiment faire ce que tu veux? Ca serait toujours une colonie de Britannia. Si tu t'éloignais de cette limite, on tirerait aussitôt sur ta laisse et tu serais remplacé.

\- Tu vois tout en noir Lelouch»

Est-ce que ça prouvait qu'il était Zéro? Ou qu'il regardait tout de son regard analytique, sachant parfaitement comment fonctionnait son pays?

Lelouch leva les yeux au ciel «Non j'ai les pieds sur terre. Et tu sais que j'ai raison.»

_Et c'était difficile d'admettre qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi.Et que chaque chose dite par (l'ancien?) Zero était vraie._

_C'était plus simple de se voiler la face et de prétendre qu'il pourrait atteindre son but. Qu'il pourrait sauver son pays._

_C'était plus facile de tenter de ravaler sa culpabilité et de se dire qu'il avait mérité sa promotion. Qu'il pourrait changer les choses._

_C'était plus facile de courber la tête et d'accepter dans l'espoir d'une autre récompense un jour plutôt que crier à l'injustice pour cette dégradation._

_Quand il devrait savoir que c'était fini, et que son rêve et ses projets avaient été piétinés sans pitié._

«Sois un peu réalise Suzaku, tu as passé l'âge de rêver: aucun round nouvellement nommé n'a gagné de surnom sanglant aussi vite. Et toi? _**La mort blanche.**_ Un tueur du champs de bataille. Tu pensais vraiment devenir populaire? Tu es juste devenu le chien d'attaque de l'empire de Britannia. Pourquoi auraient-il utiliser les rounds nobles pour se salir les mains quand ils pouvaient t'utiliser toi? Tu croyais qu'ils te faisaient confiance? Tu ne peux pas être si naïf non? Je sais que tu es intelligent.

\- Un chien d'attaque?» s’étouffa Suzaku, les joues rougissant de colère, sentant qu'il y avait une grosse part de vérité là-dedans, même si il refusait l'admettre «Je me suis prouvé aux yeux de l'empereur. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette promotion! J'ai mérité de...

\- En effet, quel résultat.» Il secoua la tête avec tristesse, ne prenant même plus la peine de cacher une émotions sur son visage «Quel récompense pour tout ce que tu as fait. Quelle ingratitude de la part de l'empire pour tout ce que tu as fait pour eux non?

\- Je...ce n'est pas vrai. Ils avaient une raison, ils ont...

\- J'ai lu et entendu tes exploits et je n'ai pas été surpris de la tournure des événements» Il éleva la voix, furieux autant contre le refus de Suzaku de réaliser la vérité sur sa position, et de la cruauté de son pays envers les gens comme son ami d'enfance qui subissait la carotte et le bâton, croyant avoir bien joué et mérité leurs récompenses quand ils n'étaient que manipulés cruellement «Bizarrement tu étais toujours la personne envoyé pour tuer face à des ennemis qui refusaient de se rendre, pour régler les problèmes sur le champs de bataille. C'est **toi** qui a fait couler le sang, pas les autres. Même le round nommé Luciano Bradley, réputé pour être impitoyable n'a pas écopé de sa réputation aussi rapidement que tu as eu la tienne. C'est **toi** qui est hait par tous les ennemis de Britannia désormais. C'est **toi** qui est vu comme un monstre. C'est **toi** qui est appelé le White Reaper.

\- Je pensais...qu'on me pensait capable de le faire.» Il pensait avoir gagner la confiance de l'empereur. Il pensait que ça en était la preuve. _Mais...avait-il tord?_ Non. Il ne supporterait pas que tout cela n'ait été que manipulation.

Lelouch ne le laissa pas finir, refusant de le voir enfoncer dans son déni «quoi? obtenir de la renommée pour espérer monter en grade? Es-tu si naïf? tu ne serais jamais devenu chevalier des uns, pas dans une nation raciste comme Britannia. Et quand bien même, tu crois réellement qu'ils t'auraient donné ton ancienne patrie? Tout le monde aurait compris tes intentions dès que tu aurais demandé la zone 11. Et tu aurais été traité en conséquence. Comme un traître. Et tu aurais été remplacé en un claquement de doigt.

\- J'aurais pu...

\- Non. Tu n'aurais pas pu. Je parie que tu as livré plein de duels après ta nomination parce que beaucoup de gens refusaient d'accepter ta nomination non? J'en ai entendu parler sur internet quand j'ai cherché ce que tu devenais.» Il avait prit une voix ironique.Il savait de quoi il parlait. Et refusait de laisser Suzaku avoir le dernier mot.

Il refusa d'admettre que Lelouch avait raison. «Évidement tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde non?»

Lelouch se pinça le nez «Sûrement. après tout je t'avais prévenu. Quand tu es devenu le chevalier de la princesse, je t'ai prévenu de ce qui pouvait arriver. Qu'en montant trop en grade, tu allais chuter brutalement un jour.

\- Ne...Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ça Lelouch.» Il ne savait pas de quelle façon la mémoire de Lelouch avait été modifié mais il se rappelait de ce que son ami lui avait dit ce jour-là.

Le brun secoua la tête, agacé «Je t'avais prévenu, je t'ai expliqué à plusieurs reprises '' **N'accepte pas Suzaku, ça se finira mal pour toi Suzaku** '' mais est-ce que tu m'as écouté? Non, tu étais si certain de pouvoir changer les choses. et tu as encore voulu monter en grade. C'est sur que tu n'étais déjà pas assez détesté comme ça. Tu as sauté sur l'occasion pour accepter la proposition de la princesse, sans penser aux implications et aux conséquences, la soutenant dans un projet fou que l'empereur n'a accepté que pour court-circuiter la rébellion, un projet qui n'avait pas une espérance de vie très longue. C'était certain que ça allait s'effondrer en quelques mois. L'empereur n'aurait jamais laissé une zone échapper à son contrôle, il ne l'a accepté que détruire Zero et pas parce qu'il croyait en sa fille, tu devrais le savoir en tant que chevalier des rounds non? N'importe qui à l'école savait les intentions de l'empereur, c'était tellement évident.

\- ...» La colère lui serrait la gorge: _Comment osait-il évoquer Euphy? Et comment osait-il dire que la SAZ n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner?_ C'était de sa faute si tout avait raté. SA Faute. La faute de Zero. «Ne parles pas d'elle. Je ne veux pas parler d'elle avec qui que ce soit.»

_Surtout toi._

_Ne t'avise pas de dire son nom._

_Même si tu ne souviens pas._

Le jeune britannique eut un geste agacé de la main « Je ne parles pas de cette personne mais de _**ta tendance à avoir vouloir toujours plus.**_ Chevalier d'un membre de la famille royale? Très bien. Mais c'était suffisant. Tu aurais du t'en contenter. Mais membre des rounds? Sérieusement? Je te pensais plus intelligent Suzaku. Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, comme toujours, quand tu m'as parlé de cette promotion. Tu pensais savoir tout mieux que tout le monde hein? Tu pensais savoir mieux que n'importe qui comment sauver le Japon hein? Et bien, quelle réussite.»

 _ **Ca faisait mal.**_ Oui. Lelouch avait raison, Suzaku ne pouvait que l'admettre. Maintenant qu'il avait été écrasé par le système. Maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu. Ca faisait mal. Ca faisait tellement mal à accepter. Encore plus à réaliser les choses. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter que Lelouch avait parfaitement résumé la situation.

«Ca en valait la peine?» fit l'ancien prince.

_Il avait raison...Il devait l'admettre. Il aurait pu...mais ce n'était que dans ses illusions. Il n'aurait jamais réussi son but, il ne l'aurait jamais atteint. Il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir cette promotion. Non ça n'en valait pas la peine, encore plus maintenant que..._

Le brun se détourna pour regarder à l'extérieur «Et vu que Zero est de retour...Ca ne peut pas arranger ta situation.

\- Tu vas me traiter de menteur toi aussi? Dire que j'ai créée un proxy et que je n'ai pas arrêté le vrai Zéro.» siffla-t-il, poings serrés, déjà profondément en colère d'avoir reçu cette avalanche de vérité en pleine figure.

_Si Lelouch osait...Suzaku ne répondait plus de rien._

Le britannique soupira, se massant les tempes. «Non. Je ne fais qu'imaginer ce que les gens pourraient dire à la caserne non? Pourraient dire derrière ton dos, entre abus et moqueries non? Même si tu ne dis rien sur ce que tu vis là-bas. Et que tu ne me diras jamais rien.

\- ...Tu te trompe. Tout vas bien.

\- Bien sûr que je ne me trompe pas. Je connais le racisme de mon pays envers les non-britanniques. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quoique ce soit, je peux très bien deviner. Tu es monté trop haut et trop vite, tu as suscité haine et jalousie, et tu as tout perdu. Évidement c'est la curée sur le chevalier déchu. Et je parie que personne parmi tes anciens collègues et associés n'a rien fait pour t'aider.»

Il avait le cœur serré, et il repensait à leur regards qui se détournaient et la façon dont il changeait de couloir quand ils le voyaient ou le fait qu'ils ne venaient pas aux dortoirs «Les rounds n'ont pas le droit d'aider leur collègue chassés de leurs rangs. C'est une punition après tout. Et c'est le pire déshonneur qui soit de perdre sa place dans les rounds comme ça.»

Et ça lui laissait un goût amer car il croyait avoir formé une amitié sincère avec Gino et Anya. Normalement ils devaient même l'ignorer, ce que Luciano ne faisait pas, et personne ne s'en souciait. Mais il avait pensé qu'il signifiait un peu plus pour eux, que Gino et Anya continuerait à lui parler derrière le dos des soldats. Qu'ils maintiendraient leur amitié malgré tout.

_Quel imbécile naïf et crédule il avait été._

_Il n'était plus rien, donc il ne signifiait plus rien pour eux. Ou alors ils ne voulaient pas risquer leurs propres galons. Donc il n'était pas important pour eux._

_Et ça lui faisait mal à réaliser. Vraiment mal. Est-ce que c'était ce que Lelouch avait ressenti quand il l'avait vendu pour une promotion?_

_Il avait l'impression d'être encore plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été._ _Et c'était même pire qu'avant._

«Tu as réponse à tout hein?» railla le chef de la résistance, exaspéré de voir le japonais refuser d'admettre les abus dont il était victime. Était-si si masochiste? Probablement encore sa foutue culpabilité. «Je vais finir par croire que tu aime être traité comme un chien. Que tu aimes être misérable. Surtout quand tu n'as plus aucune chance de te reprendre.»

Suzaku aurait voulu crier, le secouer, lui hurler de lui dire la vérité sur Zero et ensuite le forcer à parler et à avouer ses crimes _. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve que ce Zero était Lelouch._ Et il ne voulait pas risquer un retour de mémoire si ce n'était pas lui. Si ça arrivait il se sentirait terriblement coupable et il pourrait avoir des ennuis, être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait. «Je peux corriger ça.

\- Ho d'ici quelque décennies, quand un des petits-fils de l'empereur, en admettant qu'il en ait un jour, montera sur le trône peut-être. Mais tu seras sûrement vieux et inutile pour l'armée d'ici là.

\- ...Je peux convaincre l'empereur que je mérite...une autre chance. Si je réussis à...» Il savait qu'il ne croyait pas en ses propres mots. Et il s'arrêta de parler. Lelouch avait raison, il n'avait aucune chance avec l'empereur actuel. Ses nouveaux projets étaient ridicules. Mais peut-être...«Il...Je...

\- Tu ne sais pas que les fils et filles de l'empereur te détestent?

\- ils ne me...haïssent pas Lelouch. Ils sont juste déçu car j'ai échoué dans la confiance qu'ils ont mit en moi.

\- Ils n'avaient pas confiance en toi Suzaku, ils n'ont jamais eu confiance en toi. Tu as obtenu ta première promotion comme excuse pour avoir été accusé à tord. Et après ils ont accepté la demande de leur sœur de te faire chevalier pour lui faire plaisir. Je doute que la première princesse Cornelia, connu pour son mépris des non britanniques avait la moindre once de respect pour toi, même si tu en méritais bien plus que les autres soldats. Tout les habitants de Britannia étaient conscients de ça, et je pensais que tu le savais aussi.»

_C'était la vérité, Lelouch avait raison. Ils lui en voulaient d'avoir laissé Euphy seule avec Zero, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger, de n'avoir laissé mourir, comme si il était le véritable responsable._

_Le mépris derrière le sourire poli de Schneizel. Les sous-entendu que c'était aussi de sa faute si Cornelia avait disparu, déchirée par la douleur de la perte de leur petite sœur.._

_Et les autre soldats ne se privaient pas de renouveler leurs moqueries sur le fait qu'il avait réussit à se faire détester de la plus douce des princesses: Nunnally._

_Et le regard de Lelouch: Cette fausse amitié si il n'avait pas ses souvenirs. Cette amitié cachant du mépris brûlant si il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il ne savait pas ce qui était préférable à son yeux._

Une boule dans la gorge, il lutta pour la dissiper et regarder son ancien ami dans les yeux voulant se justifier et ne pas perdre le contrôle «Ce n'est pas vrai. Ca peut changer, ça prendra du temps mais je sais que je trouverais une solution à ma situation. Tu verras, je pourrais atteindre mon but. Et aider le Japon.

\- Et donc tu vas rester dans l'armée? A souffrir pour rien?» railla son camarade, sèchement. Voulant encore une fois tenter sa ''chance'' même si il savait déjà la réponse.

 _Ha ils y étaient!_ _Il voulait qu'il quitte. Qu'il cesse d'être un pilote et un soldat._ _En tant qu'ami inquiet pour sa santé, ou en tant que Zéro voulant se débarrasser d'un problème?_ Suzaku fixa le brun dans les yeux, fermement «Oui» en cherchant l'ombre du terroriste dans le regard violet de son ancien ami.

Le regard de Lelouch se chargea de déception «Si tu aimes êtres traité comme un déchet, un chien ou un esclave...fais ce que tu veux. Je pense cependant que tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu mérite mieux. Tu pourrais être heureux si tu partais de cet enfer. 

\- Ca ne peut pas empirer, ça ne peut que s'améliorer. Je suis en bas du trou et je ne peux que remonter la pente.

\- non. Personne ne te donnera une promotion après que l'empereur lui-même t'ai dégradé, car ce serait agir contre sa volonté. Et je doute que l'empereur revienne sur quelque chose qu'il a fait. Il ne l'a jamais fait aussi loin que je me souvienne dans l'histoire de mon pays. Surtout pour une personne d'un autre pays que le sien. Tu n'es rien à ses yeux. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais issu d'une famille noble et importante de Britannia. Il s'en fiche de toi. Tu es insignifiant à ses yeux. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte?»

_Ca faisait mal parce que c'était vrai. L'empereur ne lui rendrait pas son titre, même si il arrêtait Zero encore une fois._

_Il ne pourrait pas avoir le raccourci qu'il avait utilisé un an auparavant._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter l'armée, ça serait comme admettre qu'il avait fait tout ça pour rien et il ne pourrait pas supporter ça._

«Je peux arranger ma situation. Je vais l'arranger, tu verras.

\- Tu vas finir gravement blessé. Ils vont te faire mourir d'épuisement.

\- Ils ne le feront pas, ils auraient des ennuis.

\- Crois-tu? L'armée s'en fiche de toi désormais. Tu n'es qu'un numéro pour eux.

\- Tu te trompe, ce n'est pas comme tu le penses. L'armée a changé!» Il se leva, disant sèchement, craignant de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses paroles et trouver des justifications «Je préfère qu'on arrête cette discussion ici.» Il avait peur de parler trop si il s'énervait face à cette avalanche de vérité. _Avant que je dise quelque chose que je regrette. Avant que je ne te dise quelque chose de blessant. Avant que je ne trahisse un secret._

_**Avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d’irrattrapable.** _

Lelouch sembla le comprendre «D'accord.» Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise et se détourna tout aussi sèchement «Et bien...Je pense que je suis allé trop loin, excuse moi. Je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne supporte pas de te voir si épuisé et si abattu. Mais je comprend que tu ne veuille pas en parler. Je vais m'en aller, je pense que tu m'as assez vu non? Désolée de me faire du soucis pour ta santé ou ta vie. Je ne le ferais plus.

\- Attend...» Il eut l'impression qu'il allait perdre quelque chose si il le laissait partir, si ils finissaient la conversation ici. Les émotions dans le regard de Lelouch étaient réelles. Il semblait vraiment se faire du soucis pour lui. Peut-être que c'était vraiment sincère. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. _Il ne l'avait pas interrogé_. Et c'était pour ça qu'il était présent aujourd'hui, dans cette pièce vide. _Il devait l'interroger._

«Quoi? N'as-tu pas ton précieux petit job de soldat abusé à faire? Travailler comme un esclave à la place des autres par exemple? Jusqu'à t'écrouler?

\- ...Lelouch, je ne veux pas me disputer sur ça avec toi. Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet?

\- Et je ne veux plus te voir souffrir. J'ai peur que tu commence à trouver ça normal. Et ça ne l'est pas. Je le redis, tu mérite mieux que ça. Un jour, tu seras gravement blessé au combat et il t'abandonneront sans remords, te laisseront agoniser de tes blessures.

\- Peut-on en parler un autre jour? S'il te plaît? Mais pas en ce moment. Avec les événements récents, je suis vraiment fatigué. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord....» Il n'aimait pas l'idée de repousser les problèmes et de ne pas parler des blessures de Suzaku mais le japonais était têtu comme une mule. A croire qu'il aimait souffrir, qu'il voulait se punir peut-être (c'était surement le cas). Il eut un profond soupir, rejetant sa colère au fond de lui pour changer son ton de voix et son regard agacé «Alors changeons de sujet.»

Suzaku se calma à son tour, ne voulant pas ruiner cette discussion sentant qu'ils étaient sur quelques chose de fragile et que ça pouvait se briser facilement. Et étrangement, qu'importe que Lelouch ait récupéré sa mémoire ou non mais le jeune japonais ne voulait pas briser cette chose si fragile qu'il sentait entre eux. Soudain il avait peur de perdre ce lien, alors qu'il pensait y être indifférent. il réalisait avec amertume et stupéfaction qu'il ne voulait pas perdre cette relation et cette personne face à lui (quelle ironie quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait un an auparavant)

«Tu vas regarder l'ouverture de la zone spéciale à la télé?

\- Certainement. Toute l'académie va le faire. Je vais la regarder avec Rolo, Milly, Shirley et Rivalz dans la salle du conseil.» Lelouch ne semblait pas intéressé cependant. Ce **''Certainement'** ' semblait plus être un '' **s'il le faut''** que un **''oui je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.''**

 _Est-ce que c'était un signe qu'il était zéro? Qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de combattre Nunnally? Qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire contre elle?_ Le soldat tenta de poser une question, la rendant aussi innocente que possible «Ca ne t'emballes pas?

\- J'attends de voir si ça marche ou pas. Je ne veux pas me réjouir pour rien. Je préfère être agréablement surpris que déçu, c'est mieux pour le moral.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas aider? Avec ton intelligence et tes capacités, tu pourrais apporter beaucoup. Et faire en sorte que tout le monde soit agréablement surpris plutôt que déçu!»

_C'était un piège, ou plutôt un test._ _Car évidement on ne pouvait pas laisser Lelouch à proximité de Nunnally._ _Quoique ça serait une épreuve intéressante pour voir si il se rappelait d'elle ou pas._ _Lui donner l'opportunité de la voir, même de loin et t'entendre sa voix en vrai et pas à travers une radio ou la télévision?_

_Est-ce qu'il était assez cruel et mesquin pour ça?_ _Il ne savait pas si il voulait tendre un tel piège._

_Il était tellement fatigué à propos de tout._

_Et fatigué de son attitude également._

Le brun éclata de rire, amusé par la situation. « Je doute qu'un civil soit autorisé dans cette zone. Et je doute que des japonais ayant l'occasion d'être libres, plus ou moins, accepteraient de vivre avec un britannique. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être attaqué à cause de ça. Je comprends qu'ils ne veulent rien faire avec Britannia et je préfère les laisser en paix. Ils ont le droit de l'être. Et je pense qu"ils préféraient avoir aussi peu de britanniques près d'eux que possible.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne serais pas attaqué.»

Lelouch roula des yeux. _Où étais-tu pendant cette dernière année?_ Aurait-il voulu demander mais il préféra ne pas le dire. «Je doute qu'un gamin mineur sans diplôme. Et je pense que la vice-roi ne veut pas d’incompétent autour d'elle.

\- Tu n'est pas incompétent.

\- Je n'ai pas de diplôme.

\- Et alors? Moi non plus.

\- Et tu n'y va pas pour la cérémonie d'ouverture non? Tu y va juste pour tout préparer, comme un travailleur qui est à peine payé. Pas comme un soldat ou un chevalier. Pourquoi m'y rendrais-je quand je ne suis qu'un mineur qui n'a même pas fini ses études et n'a pas d'autre famille que son petit frère?

\- Lelouch, la vice-roi est plus jeune que toi et n'as pas fini ses études non plus. 

\- Elle devrait. Cette zone n'est pas aisée à gérer, un adulte devrait être nommé, pas une enfant.» Il semblait indifférent, haussant les épaules, comme si il évoquait une inconnue, jouant les innocents à la perfection. Il ne voulait pas donner à son ami le moindre doute,se contentant d'une inquiétude qui semblait totalement normale et disant une remarque que beaucoup de gens évoqueraient«C'est trop difficile et dangereux pour elle. C'était un peu irresponsable de l'envoyer dans une zone si instable. A croire que l'empereur ne se préoccupe vraiment pas de ses enfants.»

_C'était vrai._ _Sans aucune doute._

_Et rien ne prouvait un retour de mémoire. Car_ _un Lelouch amnésique pourrait parfaitement dire ça. Et même_ _n'importe quel britannique pourrait dire ça._ _Suzaku lui-même doutait que Nunnally soit vraiment en sécurité._

_La Japon était (re)devenu un baril de poudre._

_Et ça pouvait exploser n'importe quand._

Le jeune soldat se força à sourire, mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas si il était soulagé ou déçu, et fit «Tu pourrais venir à l'ouverture. Je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu sois invité. Ca pourrait être intéressant pour toi non?»

_Il pourrait demander une invitation à Llyod pour ses amis de l'académie._

_Ca pourrait être possible. Il pourrait même demander à venir assister le scientifique._

_Et ça lui permettrait de surveiller Lelouch._

«Tu y seras toi?

\- Ce n'est pas encore décidé. Si Llyod a besoin de moi, oui. Sinon...je suppose que je resterais à la caserne.»

_Il ne le savait pas encore._

_Et n'avait pour le moment reçu aucun ordre._

«Alors je ne vois pas l’intérêt de m'y rendre. Excuses moi d'être franc mais je ne veux pas y aller pour rien. Je ne connaîtrais personne là-bas après tout. Et il me semble que c'est réservé aux japonais.

\- Tu ne dis jamais numéros. J'ai remarqué depuis...

\- Et pourquoi j’appellerais des gens par un chiffre? Ca ne m'a jamais plût. Je te l'ai dis depuis le début, tu as un trou de mémoire à ce sujet? Je n’appellerais personne, et surtout pas toi, par un chiffre. tu m"entends? Jamais»

C'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé chez Lelouch. Et ça amusait Suzaku. Ca le soulageait. Sa partie la plus douce et compréhensive n'était pas été transformé. Il était toujours le même qui n'aimait pas les injustices. Sa nature profonde n'avait pas été tordue. L'empereur aurait pu en faire un garçon raciste qui méprisait les numéros mais il avait laissé cette nature profonde d'égalité que Lelouch avait toujours eu.

Suzaku ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. _Est-ce que Zéro était là? Voulait-il qu'il soit là? Voulait-il récupérer le vrai Lelouch?_ Il ne savait pas. Il était perdu, et tellement fatigué. Il devait pourtant trouver une solution à sa situation.

Et il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Ni comment commencer.


	8. Chapitre VIII

L'affaire du million de Zéro avait fait la une des journaux et même de tous les médias pendant des jours, dans le monde entier, certains pays ayant récupéré les images via des moyens peu scrupuleux. Beaucoup de gens en Euro-Britannia, ou dans les zones conquises, se moquaient les chevaliers des rounds pour avoir été autant humilié par un numéro alors que, dans Britannia, les habitants bouillaient de colère ou ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les rounds n'avaient pas ordonné de tirer sur ces rebelles pour s'en débarrasser.

D'autres gens se moquant le vice-roi pour avoir eu une telle idée, et avoir conduit à un tel échec. Ils la comparaient à sa sœur, la princesse massacre, et disaient que le sang ne mentait pas.

_Telle grande sœur, telle petite sœur._

Une telle humiliation, où l'armée et Britannia toute entière avait été tournée en ridicule par des rebelles? Les familles nobles de Britannia n'acceptaient pas que des numéros, qu'ils voyaient comme inférieurs à eux, s'en soient tiré comme ça, avec une victoire pareille, quand ils auraient du perdre.

* * *

Suzaku avait assisté à ce désastre à la télévision. Il aurait aimé aller à l'académie tout de suite pour vérifier que Lelouch était bien là, que c'était bien lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas être là bas, à humilier Britannia, à faire CA à sa sœur, l'humiliant devant toutes les caméras du monde. Mais, en agissant comme ça, il avait sauvé beaucoup de gens qui refusaient la domination de Britannia, évitant probablement des drames.

Mais pourtant le prince n'avait pas hésité avec son autre sœur. Si c'était Lelouch, même si il n'avait pas de preuves. Lelouch n'avait pas hésité à utilisé Euphy pour débuter un bain de sang avant de la tuer! Et c'était sa sœur. Et il disait l'aimer. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve que c'était bien Lelouch après tout. Britannia n'avait pas arrêté tous les chevaliers noirs. Kallen n'avait pas été arrêtée et cette sorcière de CC courrait toujours. Et maintenant toutes la résistance japonaise était libre.

_Ca pouvait être n'importer qui._

_Mais il agissait comme Zero, comme Lelouch quand il était Zero._

_Est-ce que c'était un proche qui l'imitait à la perfection?_

_Ou avait-il retrouvé ses souvenirs et se moquait de lui depuis le début, savourant sa situation?_

_Ca faisait mal à imaginer._

Même si, vraiment, n'importe qui aurait pu porter ce costume, et imiter le Zero d'un an auparavant. Et encore une fois, ça aurait pu être CC, sa complice, la femme qui l'avait souillé et corrompu avec ce pouvoir immonde. Mais ça pouvait aussi être bel et bien Lelouch, qui aurait pu enregistrer cela à l'avance pour être à l'école en même temps, et ne pas paraître suspect! Mais il ne savait pas qu'il était surveillé à l'école non? Ou alors il savait? Mais comment avait-il pu échapper aux cameras et aux micros? Est-ce qu'il avait utilisé son geass sur quelqu'un? Sur Rolo? Sur un professeur?

_Si il avait été là-bas...il aurait pu..faire quelque chose. Aider. Peut-être comprendre mieux..._

_...Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait? Il était ridicule. Il n'aurait rien fait de mieux que ses anciens collègues._

_Si il avait été là, sans avoir été dégradé, ce serait lui qui aurait été humilié et pointé du doigt, au même titre qu'eux aujourd'hui. Zero le détestait après tout non? Il n'aurait pas perdu l'occasion de le tourner en ridicule devant toutes les caméras du monde. Suzaku savait qu'il les aurait laissé partir aussi, que le terroriste lui aurait forcé la main._ _Et peut-être aurait-il été puni par l'empereur pour avoir laissé partir ce type._

Quand il avait réussi à se libérer de ses corvées pendant une demi-heure, il avait appelé Rolo pour posé des questions. Mais le jeune assassin avait prit un cruel plaisir à lui dire que ça ne le concernait plus, qu'il n'était plus en charge de la situation, quelque soit ses mots et ses justifications. Et que c'était à Villetta et lui de surveiller le jeune suspect pour vérifier que sa mémoire était revenue ou pas. Il n'était plus rien. Il n'avait plus rien à dire. Il était en dehors de la surveillance maintenant.

Mais tout ce que Suzaku voulait, c'était s'assurer que Lelouch était bien présent. Qu'il était ici. A l'école. A suivre les cours, et à regarder les nouvelles à la télévision. Et surtout de savoir qu'il agissait de façon normale.

 _Pour être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sosie_.

Suzaku se mordilla la lèvre et ordonna donc, oubliant (encore) un instant sa situation et son grade actuel (il avait du mal à s'habituer, ou plutôt à accepter): «Passes-le moi Rolo. Je dois vraiment lui parler.» _Aurait-il oublié qu'il pouvait l'appeler? Avait-il caché qu'il avait son numéro? Ou n'y avait-il juste pas pensé à ce moment-là?_

Un rire fut sa réponse, et le jeune assassin prit plaisir à refuser sa demander, lui répondant d'un ton moqueur: «Ho un ordre? Dois te rappeler, Kururugi, que tu n'as plus le droit de m'en donner? Tu n'es plus mon supérieur. C'est moi le plus important de nous deux maintenant. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre soldat. Et je n'ai pas à t'obéir.

\- C'est sérieux, c'est la sécurité de...

\- Je suis au courant, merci. Je fais ce travail de surveillance depuis un an je te rappelle. Et donc je m'en occupe. Je suis important, contrairement à toi. Et je sais très bien ce que je fais avec mon grand frère.» Et il lui lui raccrocha au nez, sèchement, le laissant furieux et frustré. _Rejeté de la situation._

_Peut-être qu'il le méritait._

_Mais l'attitude de Rolo lui paraissait soudain louche, trop protectrice._

_Ou peut-être était-ce **lui** qui éprouvait une jalousie mesquine?_

* * *

Il avait alors appelé Lelouch avec son téléphone presque immédiatement, se rendant dehors, à distance de personnes pouvant l'entendre. Il se prépara aux mensonges, ou à n'importe quoi, et espéra qu'il pourrait les entendre et les comprendre. Il se prépara aussi à hésiter à être partagé. Comme si souvent depuis son retour au Japon. Il était sûr par moments, mais avait quelques doutes peu après. Mais ensuite il doutait à nouveau, et il s'en voulait d'être aussi paranoïaque, pour douter à nouveau, certain que Lelouch était redevenu Zero, et se blâmant pour refuser la vérité, pour refuser que Lelouch puisse avoir retrouver sa mémoire. Et peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'au fond, il craignait que dans ce cas, il serait surement détesté, et il craignait de voir la haine dans le regard violine.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait ou espérait. Et il préférait se trouver des excuses,chaque jour, encore et encore, alternant entre les différentes possibilités, torturé par le doute, une ancienne affection et la culpabilité, mais aussi la colère et l'angoisse. Il détestait Zero mais il n'arrivait à détester Lelouch. Il passait son temps à chercher des preuves que Lelouch n'était pas Zero tout en cherchant également les preuves qu'il l'était. Et s'en voulait d'être aussi indécis. Et de ne pas arriver à haïr son ancien ami, après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait.

_Il était pathétique._

Il avait donc appelé, avant même d'avoir préparé son interrogatoire. Parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, désespérément. Il avait besoin d'entendre la voix de Lelouch, même si il n'avait aucune certitudes, sans le voir, qu'il mentait ou disait la vérité.

Son ancien ami avait répondu après cinq sonneries «Oui? Désolé pour l'attente, je devais sortir de la salle, pour pouvoir parler sans gêner le reste du conseil. Milly est en train de parler de sa prochaine fête et je ne voulais pas la déranger.»

Il eut envie de douter mais il entendit une sonnerie reconnaissable en arrière plan. La cloche de l'académie. Il était donc bien là-bas? A la fois méfiant et soulagé il répondit «Tu as vu? A la télévision?

\- Ce qui s'est passé? Oui. C'était sacrément culotté quand même. Mais de la part de ce type, ça ne m'étonne pas. Qu'il trouve une telle solution n'est pas étonnant de sa part.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Tu soutiens ses actions peut-être?

\- Admet que c'était bien joué. Il a réussi à partir avec tout ceux qui croyaient en lui, sans verser une seule goutte de sang. N'est-ce pas le plus important? Qu'il n'y ait aucune victime?

\- Tu admires ce qu'il a fait? Qu'il ait infligé une telle humiliation à ton pays?» Sa voix devint suspicieuse, et se refroidit un peu, mettant l'autre à l'épreuve. Comme si il voyait en ces mots un aveu. «Que veux-tu dire?

\- Je suis soulagé qu'un bain de sang ait été évité. Et que personne ne soit mort.» Dit la voix du brun, un peu plus ferme que quelques secondes plus tôt «Tu ne penses pas que c'est mieux que ça se soit fini plutôt pacifiquement? Tu aurais préféré des coups de feu et des victimes? Des corps?»

 _Il ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça. Pour préférer la défaite de Britannia à un bain de sang. Nunnally aurait été brisée si c'était arrivé._ Mais encore une fois, il n'avait aucune preuve, car il ne pouvait croiser le regard de son ex-ami. Après tout, le Lelouch sans mémoire préférerait bel et bien qu'un massacre ait été évité, comme beaucoup d'autres gens. _C'était logique et humain._ «Non. J'aurais préféré que cette nouvelle SAZ marche et que Zero soit le seul à partir. Ca aurait évité bien des problèmes à tout le monde. Et moins de soucis au vice-roi.» Il évoquait Nunnally sans rien son nom, pour écouter la réaction de Lelouch. _Même si il avait honte d'utiliser la sœur contre le frère comme ça. Il se sentait minable, peut-être encore plus que durant la fête des jours auparavant._ Il fut bien déçu du résultat.

Le britannique ne réagit pas du tout à l'évocation de la sœur qu'il avait été forcé d'oublier et continua, d'un ton neutre «Sans Zéro, aucun japonais ne serait allé là-bas. Tu le sais. Maintenant le Japon, ou la zone 11, devrait être paisible. Enfin j'espère. Tu ne penses pas? Ca fera des soucis en moins pour cette jeune fille. Peut-être qu'elle aura moins de sources de problèmes et d'angoisses.

\- Je sais. J'espère aussi.»

_Et il ne mentait pas. Il avait accepté qu'il avait mérité d'avoir été puni. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Et en vouloir à la princesse ne signifiait rien. Elle lui avait donné la chance de dire la vérité, plusieurs fois même et il avait refusé d'être honnête._

Il devait admettre que Lelouch avait probablement raison. Si le terroriste n'avait pas accepté la SAZ, et si il n'avait pas négocié comme il l'avait fait, il n'y aurait eu qu'un champs vide. Et l'humiliation aurait été pire pour Nunnally. _Mais le fait que Zéro ait quitté le Japon ne montrait pas, au fond, ne prouvait pas, qu'il s'agissait bien de Lelouch qui refusait de se battre contre sa petite sœur?_ Il ne savait pas.

Alors Suzaku abandonna sa recherches de preuves, soupira et annonça: «Je reviens en cours après-demain. 

\- D'accord, je t'ai gardé les cours, et je t'aiderais si tu ne comprend pas quelque chose.

\- Merci Lelouch.

\- N'oublie pas de manger et de dormir, Suzaku. Je trouve que tu as maigris et que tu as des cernes énormes. 

\- comment sais-tu ça?

\- En sport, j'ai vu que tu étais plus fin qu'avant. On ne voit pas tes os pour le moment mais si tu continue sur cette voie...

\- Est-ce que tu m’observe quand je me change?» taquina-t-il, parlant sans réfléchir. _Retournant dans les jeux qu'ils faisaient avant._ «Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça.»

Il crut entendre Lelouch s'étouffer à l'autre bout du fil. Puis il dit, trop rapidement, et d'un ton très embarrassé «Parfois, puisqu'on parle et que c'est poli d'avoir un contact visuel quand on discute.»

Suzaku pouffa de rire. Malgré lui. La gêne de son ami était parfaitement imaginable, et il pouvait presque le voir rougir. Et il regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir voir ses joues qui devaient être écarlates à cause de l'embarras. «Tu es un petit coquin ~

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités.» plaisanta Lelouch, d'une voix amusée. «C'est juste que ça a été frappant entre ton retour et maintenant. Tu as maigris de façon trop rapide. Je ne pouvais que le voir.

\- Je...vois.»

Il semblait réellement inquiet, donc il ne devait pas se souvenir car Lelouch devait le détester suite à la trahison cruelle qu'il lui avait imposé. _Ou est-ce qu'il faisait semblant d'être inquiet?_ Suzaku réalisa qu'il détestait cette idée. Et se sentit horriblement hypocrite. _Comment osait-il penser qu'il n'aimerait pas que Lelouch prétende juste être inquiet pour lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait?_

La voix de son 'ancien' meilleur ami lui parvint «donc après demain?

\- oui. Maintenant que la zone est un total échec et que les chevaliers noirs sont partis, il n'y a plus grand chose à faire. Tout est redevenu calme.»

_Et au moins il pourrait surveiller Lelouch._

_Et voir si, dans son regard, il voyait quelque chose de faux._

_Ou peut-être accepterait-il un thé, et parlerait d'autres choses._

_Il était si fatigué._

* * *

La princesse Nunnally n'était pas réapparut depuis des jours, renforçant pour le public l'idée qu'elle avait été battue et que Britannia avait perdu cette bataille (avait été humilié par des numéros). _Prouvant à tous que Zéro avait gagné._

Quand au gouvernement de la zone, il se taisait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou comment justifier cette action de laisser partir Zéro. L'homme avait été exilé par la vice-roi, oui mais personne ne connaissait son identité et donc un million de gens, déguisé en Zéro, étaient partis. Montrant au monde qu'on pouvait imposer sa volonté à Britannia. Si on était assez futé pour utiliser les failles du systèmes ou les mots. Certaines révoltes avaient été réprimées dans d'autre zones, tuées dans l’œuf. Mais cela avait contribué à augmenter la tension dans toutes les colonies de Britannia. Toutes les zones, au fils des jours, devenaient des barils de poudre. Et l'armée de Britannia devenait de plus en plus stressée à imposer partout une poigne de fer pour garder le contrôle.

_A force d'être trop généreux, c'était le seul résultat possible, disaient les uns. On leurs donne la main, ils nous arrachent le bras._

_D'autres affirmaient qu'il fallait les soumettre avec le bâton, pas les apprivoiser avec la carottes ou ils mordraient à la première occasion._

_Qu'est-ce qui a prit à la princesse pour avoir une telle idée? S'exclamait la majorité._

Zéro avait forcé ces hommes à baisser les armes, avait moqué l'incompétence des rounds qui n'avaient pas su comment réagir face à cette action pacifique et avaient refusé un bain de sang car la princesse n'en voulait pas et ils le savaient. Et ils avaient accepté de laisser partir les ''criminels'' qui s'en étaient sorti en se moquant d'eux, montrant à la face du monde qu'on pouvait forcer Britannia à plier devant les ''numéros''. _Graciés de leurs crimes en étant exilés. Échappant à une peine bien pire, comme la mort. Imposant leurs volonté à leur ennemis qui pensaient avoir le dessus, sans verser une goutte de sang. Vainquant ceux qui pensaient avoir gagné contre Zéro. Finalement c'est LUI qui avait gagné et qui avait mit Britannia en échec et mat._

La résurrection de la SAZ n'avait duré que quelques minutes et seulement parce que Zéro l'avait permit. Et tout ceux qui enrageaient de cette humiliation blâmaient (un peu) la faiblesse de la jeune fille, disant que l'adolescente devrait retourner à l'école et laisser un adulte gérer une zone à problèmes comme la zone 11.

_Mais quelle idée avait-elle eu de souffler sur les braises?_

_Est-ce qu'elle était si naïve?_

_Pensait-elle qu'un sourire arrangerait la situation?_

_Le retour de Zéro avait mit tout le monde sur les dents, et ce n'était pas cette main tendue, qui ne faisait que répéter une action ayant fini dans un bain de sang un an plus tôt, qui allait calmer l'insurrection couvant sous les cendres encore chaudes de la révolte._

* * *

_**Et cela allait arriver plus tôt que prévu.** _

Une nuit, alors que des négociations et les préparatifs d'une cérémonie avaient lieu en Chine, que Suzaku fut envoyé combattre, avant été prit sur le vaisseau de Schneizel. Il servait de chair à canon, il le savait, il n'était plus dupe, mais il espérait peut-être redorer son blason. Il ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

Il ignora les regards haineux de certaines personnes, le dégoût de la part d'autres, et le sourire mauvais de Luciano Bradley. Et se concentra sur la tâche pour laquelle on venait de lui donner une chance. Même si sa tâche était se battre, même si c'était abattre les chevaliers noirs, c'était la première fois qu'on lui confiait une mission importante depuis sa dégradation.

Suzaku savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de gagner une promotions ou de se faire remarquer encore. Mais il ferait tout pour qu'une guerre ne commence pas, ou plutôt qu'elle ne reprenne pas. Et épargner autant de vies que possibles, même si ça voulait dire éliminer les chevaliers noirs.

_Il ferait tout tout arrêter Zéro avant qu'il ne fasse brûler le monde. Il ferait tout pour éviter que les conséquences ne retombent sur le Japon. Encore une fois. Et il arrêterait Zéro, et si il ne pouvait pas le stopper, il le tuerait._

_Que ça soit Lelouch ou pas. Ou du moins, il tentait de s'en convaincre._

_Il sentait que si c'était Lelouch, il n'arriverait pas à envoyer un tir mortel sur son ancien ami, comme il n'avait pas pu le tuer un an auparavant, alors qu'il était fou de colère envers lui._

_Vraiment, Il était un bordel émotionnel: Il était perdu, épuisé émotionnellement, physiquement et mentalement mais il ne pouvait pas échouer et décevoir ses supérieurs, pas quand il avait la chance de peut-être commencer à remonter l'échelle._

Alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le Lancelot, retrouvant la machine pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il se promit de faire en sorte que personne ne regrette de lui avoir toujours permis de piloter malgré tout.

Et, trop occupé à se concentrer sur ses objectifs et sa certitude de se prouver aux yeux des autres, il ne fit pas attention à sa vision devenue floue à cause de la fatigue, ou de la lassitude dans son corps. Il ne fit pas attention au petit symbole dans un coin de l'écran, ou n'y prit pas garde, pensant peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un ajout de Llyod.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Zero a envoyé un message à Guren_

**Zero** : Permission d'humilier Suzaku.

 **Zero:** Tant qu'il ne meure pas.

 **Guren** : Ok =) Je vois son Lancelot! Ils l'ont gardé pour faire des massacres hein? Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux.

 **Zero:** En effet. Britannia est toujours là pour verser le sang. Les exceptions se comptent facilement.

 **Guren:** Même si je vois pas pourquoi tu te soucie tant de la santé ou de la vie de Suzaku après ce qu'il t'as fait l'année dernière!

 **Zero:** Ca ferait beaucoup de peine à notre déesse de la victoire non? C'est son cousin quand même. Et puis je pense que Tohdoh serait triste aussi. Et j'avoue qu'il me manquerait aussi. Mais bon, épargnons le, surtout pour sa cousine!

 **Guren:** La pauvre. Avoir un type pareil dans la famille -_- (si seulement il était moins aveugle et borné ou si il avait apprit de sa dégradation mais non, il reste dans l'armée de Britannia cet imbécile masochiste!)

 **Zero:** BREF, permission de l'humilier, de le blesser (non gravement ou fatalement) mais pas de le tuer. J'y tiens, et donc je dois être un peu masochiste.

 **Guren:** Je peux le mutiler? Il sera réformé si il lui manque un membre.

**Zero: (è_é)**

**Guren:** (je plaisantais hein) ok boss!! Je vais faire de mon mieux.

 **Zero:** Tu peux détruire le Lancelot par contre. =) (il ne pourra plus servir de machine à tuer ou être utilisé par Britannia!)

 **Guren:** \^o^/

 **Zero** : Et par ''détruire'', je veux dire le forcer à se poser avec le minimum de violence possible.

 **Guren:** Awww =(

 **Guren** : Ok ok. Je le force à se poser en douceur avec impossibilité de décoller à nouveau.

 **Zero:** Amuses-toi bien à massacrer ce démon blanc. Je vais ordonner à la section scientifique qu'on lance l'opération ''bye bye''

* * *

Le combat était brutal. Et Zero ne semblait pas être là. C'était comme si Kallen menait seule ce combat, comme si elle voulait attirer les chevaliers des rounds et autres combattants. Mais la capturer était devenue la priorité.

_Elle savait **où** était Zéro. _

_Elle savait **qui** était Zéro._

Elle pourrait donc lui dire s'il s'agissait de Lelouch ou de quelqu'un d'autre, une question qui le torturait depuis des semaines. Mais elle ne se laissait pas attraper si facilement, évidement. Elle avait échappé à Britannia pendant un an, et personne n'avait réussit à trouver la moindre information sur elle. Elle avait été totalement insaisissable. Et le Guren semblait bien meilleur qu'avant, et bien plus efficace dans les combats aériens. Ca ne serait pas une partie de plaisir de l'affronter.

La rival de Llyod était donc bel et bien revenue pour aider les chevaliers noirs.

Tous leurs Knightmares semblaient bien plus rapides et puissants et tous étaient capables de voler.

_C'était bien plus difficile de les combattre._

_Ca n'allait pas être aisé de prendre l'avantage._

Suzaku fit faire une manœuvres à son knightmare, et fit monter le Lancelot dans les airs, prenant un peu de hauteur. Il activa les options de communications. Et réalisa que plusieurs soldats de Britannia réalisaient que leur Knightmares étaient infectés par un virus.

Alors qu'il évitait une attaque, il écoutait distraitement les échanges à travers le système.

* * *

_«Je dois me poser. Mes commandes sont bloquées!»_

_«Mes commandes d'attaques ne répondent plus. Je ne peux que manœuvrer!»_

_«Mes armes sont bloquées monsieur! Je ne peux presque rien faire.»_

_«Soldats, maintenez la formations.»_

_«Monsieur, je dois me poser, mon énergie est en chute libre, je risque de m'écraser!»_

_«Très bien, soldat. Posez-vous!»_

_«Monsieur, nos armes sont en panne! Que doit-on faire?»_

_«Personne ne quitte l'escadron à moins d'un risque de s'écraser! On ne peut pas laisser ces terroristes s'en tirer!»_

_«Mais monsieur, on ne peut pas combattre, juste faire des manœuvres!»_

* * *

Soudain une sonnerie le fit sursauter. Gino l'appelait. Le cœur battant, il activa le canal de communication. « **Oui? Quelles sont les ordres?**

 **\- Kururugi. Est-ce que le Lancelot est infecté?** »

Oubliant le pincement au cœur de s'entendre appeler par son nom de famille, par quelqu'un qu'il avait commencé à voir comme un ami, il serra les dents et vérifia ses cadrans et ses fonctions. «Tout fonctionne parfaitement» Il s'humecta les lèvres « **Monsieur! Le Lancelot n'est pas touché!**

 **\- Ca semble être un virus. Un coup de Zéro, sûrement. Llyod essaie d'analyser l'attaque. Mais en attendant, tu ne semble pas être touché, alors passe à l'attaque. Abats le Guren.»** ordonna Luciano, coupant court aux paroles de Gino, qui ne protesta pourtant pas. Probablement occupé à reprendre le combat et à éviter des attaques surprises.

Après tout le nombre de Knightmares qui n'avaient pas été infectés par un virus était minimes, et ils ne pouvaient garder le Lancelot comme réserve. Il devait lui ordonner de passer à l'attaque. Quitte à sacrifier un pion pour gagner la bataille.

 _Lelouch avait peut-être raison, il n'était qu'un sacrifice nécessaire. Un animal à saigner pour s'assurer la victoire_. Il déglutit, la tête pleine de questions «A vos ordres monsieur.» Il enclencha les commandes, faisant voler en avant le Lancelot. Pour lancer une attaque rapide. Avec Kallen il fallait compter sur l'effet de surprise, vu la vitesse de son knightmare.

_Ne devait-il pas plutôt la capturer?_

_Elle était nécessaire pour savoir qui était Zero._

_Elle devait savoir qui était derrière le masque non_?

_Il avait besoin de savoir._

Il appuya sur un bouton pour tirer sur le knightmare de son ancien professeur. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de remords ou de scrupules dans une telle situation. Si il échouait, il allait le payer! Et il serait peut-être chassé de l'armée. Et que pourrait-il faire alors? Privé de son travail, de maison ou de possibilité d'aller à l'école, dans un pays qui le haïssait.

Il aperçut le petit symbole sur l'écran. _Ce n'était pas un virus_ , réalisa-t-il immédiatement _. Tout répondait bien et le système ne détectait autant soucis._ Mais ça voulait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un système espion. Ce n'était pas un ajout récent de Llyod. C'était inconnu et ce n'était pas normal.

 _Qui avait trafiqué le Lancelot? Est-ce que c'était Zéro? Non. Ce n'était pas possible._ On ne pouvait pas parasiter son knightmare, Llyod avait tout fait pour le protéger d'une attaque interne ennemi.

Et ce n'était pas ce virus qui arrêtait le fonctionnement des armes puisque les siennes marchaient.

« **Kururugi. Immobilisez le Guren. Ou tâchez qu'il reste immobile pendant 5 minutes. Qu'on puisse l'abattre.** »

Soudain il perdit le contrôle et le Lancelot se tourna de lui-même, tirant sur un knightmare aux nuances vertes qui perdit de l'altitude. _Quelqu'un contrôlait le Lancelot. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas du côté des chevaliers noirs. Quelqu'un de l'armée?_

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la fatigue, se frottant rapidement les yeux. Il était fatigué, si fatigué qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer. Non. Il ne devait pas laisser l'épuisement le dominer, il devait combattre. Ou il aurait beaucoup de problèmes. Et les chevaliers noirs rempoteraient cette bataille et arriveraient à atteindre leur but.

Ses écrans se brouillèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant de se rallumer et de se remettre en marche.

«Que se passe-t-il?»

Un faux contact? C'était peu probable. Alors peut-être un problème informatique? Mais pourquoi maintenant? Ca n'avait pas de logique que les soucis commencent plusieurs minutes après avoir commencé le combat? Ou alors c'était un défaut dans une modification de Llyod sur le Lancelot? Il n'avait pas été appelé pour des essais aussi souvent qu'avant.

_Parce qu'on ne le laissait pas aider Llyod et Cécile comme avant._

_Parce que personne ne se préoccupait de sa survie dans la bataille maintenant_.

Il lança cependant le Lancelot en avant, le faisant plonger sur le Guren. Le knightmare rouge fit un roulé dans le ciel, pointant son arme la plus puissante vers le robot blanc.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ou d'entendre Kallen pour savoir qu'elle devait l'insulter (pour continuer à servir Britannia, même après ce que l'armée lui avait fait) ou le maudire (pour les mêmes raisons).

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire preuve de pitié. Il devait obéir aux ordres. Même si ils ne lui plaisaient pas.

_Et pourtant un jour, il avait refusé d'obéir et d'abattre Lelouch._

_Et il n'en avait éprouvé aucune honte._

_Même aujourd'hui, il était fier d'avoir refusé._

_Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix ce jour-là. (Même si il se demandait, désormais, ce que son ancien meilleur ami faisait dans ce camion ce jour-là. Il semblait trop surpris pour être avec les terroristes mais les avaient bien rejoints ce jour-là. Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient sauvé? Mais Kallen ne savait pas que Zero et Lelouch était la même personne. Encore une chose qu'il ne pourrait pas savoir vu qu'il...)._

Il sortit de ses pensées, se réveillant d'un coup quand le Lancelot fut secoué, perdant plusieurs mètres d'altitude.

 **«Suzaku!** »

Kallen venait de le joindre sur le canal de communications. Elle avait piraté le système, le seul qui n'était pas aussi protégé que les autres.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux?** » répondit-il, le cœur battant. Partagé entre colère et espoir. Entre angoisse et appréhension. _Peut-être...arriverait-il à la convaincre de reculer._ « **Est-ce que..**.»

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus, attaquant immédiatement avec ses exigences « **Je te donne une chance de battre en retraite. Tu n'as aucune chance et ton bataillon est infecté par des virus.**

**\- Alors c'était bien vous?**

**\- En effet. Comment abattre plusieurs Knightmares sans les détruire et sans faire un bain de sang puisqu'ils seront forcés de reculer et de retourner à la base, avec leur impossibilité à utiliser leurs armes. Donc Zero a fait mieux que ce que tu as accomplis pendant un an, monsieur la mort blanche.** »

Il serra les mains sur les commandes. La voix de la jeune fille avait été railleuse, comme se moquant de ce qu'il avait perdu. Évidement eux aussi savaient et ils devaient tous bien rire. Et ça lui fit mal à imaginer, de savoir qu'il était un objet de railleries par les forces des chevaliers noirs, qu'il était encore moins estimé et respecté qu'avant par son peuple. Comme si il n'était plus rien qu'une nuisance bruyante et insignifiante pour eux « **Et bien je te donne moi aussi une chance. Celle de te rendre! On sera plus cléments à ton égard si tu te livre de ton plein gré.** »

Elle éclata de dire, avant de dire, vraiment amusée « **Oui, oui tu es mignon Suzaku. Continue à prendre tes adorables petits rêves pour des réalités**. **Même si tu aurais du arrêter avec ce qui t'es arrivé. Sache que Zero n'a plus aucune compassion envers toi, alors sois un bon garçon et rentre chez tes maîtres.** » Et elle coupa la communication. Froidement. Cruellement. Sans savoir qu'elle le crucifiait sur place, comme tant d'autres ces dernières semaines. Sans savoir qu'elle venait de le torturer avec ses doutes, encore une fois.

Il resta figé, se mordant la lèvre. Autant blessé par l'idée que Lelouch, si c'était bien Zero encore une fois, ne le voyait plus comme quelqu'un important pour lui, comme quelqu'un qui devait être préservé et protégé, que par l'absence total d'estime qu'il recevait, même de ses ennemis.

_Comme si il n'était plus rien._

_Comme si tout le monde, sans exception, le méprisait._

_Et ça lui faisait mal._

_Ca l'épuisait émotionnellement._

Tout le monde pensait qu'il était naïf, stupide et qu'il n'aurait jamais atteint son but? Personne ne croyait en lui. Personne ne lui faisait confiance ou ne voulait l'aider dans sa situation sans issues. Et après sa montée en grade fulgurance, et sa chute tout aussi violente, c'était la curée. Tout le monde se moquait ou le brutalisait, par jalousie de ce qu'il avait eu, par rancœur, ou pour savourer sa déchéance. Il voyait d'un œil presque neuf le traitement qu'avait les gens ''comme lui''. Il réalisait avec horreur et douleur qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu devenir chevaliers des un.

_L'empereur lui-même n'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'avait été chevalier des sept pendant un an que parce qu'il le voulait bien? Il avait du bien rire à le voir lutter dans tout ces duels pour conserver cette place si durement acquise, sachant qu'il pouvait la lui retirer n'importe quand. Il avait du bien rire en le voyant verser autant de sang dans les batailles. Il avait peut-être même compris son projet depuis le début?_

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi seul dans ce monde de mensonges. Des mensonges qu'il avait commencé et qu'il avait refusé de nier. Si il avait dit la vérité à Nunnally, il ne serait pas dans cette situation. _Elle avait le droit d'être bouleversé, quand elle avait tant perdu. Quand on lui avait prit tout ce qui était familier pour elle. Quand on avait effacé son existence de la mémoire de toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait dans la zone 11. Et qu'elle n'en savait rien._

Il aurait pu se justifier et dire que c'était à cause de Lelouch, que si il n'avait pas été Zéro, si il n'avait pas tué Euphy, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais cette excuse lui semblait faible, encore plus maintenant qu'avant. _Rien ne justifiait d'effacer la mémoire de tant de gens, mais ça n'aurait pas été possible de rendre une sorte de liberté à Lelouch dans ce cas, puisqu'il avait oublié sa sœur._ Et il ne pouvait qu'être soulagé qu'il ait été épargné, il n'aurait pas supporté de le voir mourir. _Il était tellement hypocrite. Tellement pathétique._ Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Encore une fois, il se sentit coupable et stupide. Il était celui qui avait tendu ce piège à Lelouch, lui passant Nunnally au téléphone et c'est ce qui avait provoquée cette situation, la perte de confiance de la jeune princesse. Et regretter d'avoir fait ça lui semblait hypocrite. Ses projets reposaient sur le chagrin de la jeune fille, alors il était juste que la colère de Nunnally lui prenne tout. Il avait provoqué cette colère et cette perte de confiance, il lui avait prouvé qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance, il lui avait prouvé qu'il lui mentait et qu'il ne le cachait même plus.

 _Alors comment aurait-elle pu encore le voir comme un ami?_ Il avait provoqué sa déchéance par ses propres actions.

Secouant la tête, il attaque la Guren, le repoussant de toute la force de son robot. Et soudain, son esprit devint sombre. _«_ _ **Tu dois vivre**_ _» s'exclama une voix dans son esprit alors qu'un œil violet et rouge imprimait une forme d'oiseau dans son esprit_.

Il fut incapable de réaliser que l'alarme de danger ne s'était pas activée pour le prévenir, comme elle aurait du le faire après avoir détecté un missile fonçant sur lui, tiré par un autre knightmare de l'unité de Britannia. Parce qu'il était passé en mode automatique, guidé par l'ordre que Lelouch avait gravé en lui. Ses yeux, cerclés de rouge, perdirent leur lueur de conscience. _«_ Je...dois...vivre.» murmura-t-il d'un ton presque mécanique. Et il s'écarta du Guren, mais pas assez vite. Le missile explosa, intercepté par le knightmare rouge avant d'atteindre sa cible, mais de nombreux débris frappèrent le Lancelot, comme le feu de l'explosion qui endommagea de nombreuses choses. Ses commandes s'éteignirent d'un coup, puis se rallumèrent avant de grésiller, la lumière clignotant dans le cockpit.

_Pas de siège éjectable._

_Pas de possibilité de sortir._

Même après qu'il soit devenu chevalier des sept, Llyod n'avait jamais installé de moyens de sortir en cas d'urgence. Suzaku n'avait jamais demandé non plus, voyant en cela une punition si il échouait.

Le Lancelot chuta, à peine ralentit par les commandes qui marchaient encore. Ses ailes et le programme qui le faisaient voler étant trop abîmés, ils cessèrent de fonctionner. Suzaku ne pouvait que manipuler les commandes qui répondaient encore pour tenter de ralentir sa chute. Il ne reprit pas conscience, guidé par l'ordre geass de vivre, son existence étant toujours en danger. Et alors, le robot blanc ne s'écrasa dans la campagne chinoise en dessous. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

 **«Luciano qu'as-tu fait?»** s'écria Gino, furieux de la tournure de la situation.

 **«J'allais abattre le Guren en même temps que Kururugi, en l'utilisant comme sacrifice pour retenir notre ennemi.»** répondit Luciano, nonchalamment. **«J'aurais pu offrir une grande victoire à Britannia aujourd'hui si Kururugi avait pu se montrer vraiment utile au lieu de rater aussi pathétiquement son sacrifice.»**

 **«Tu n'avais aucune autorité pour...»** Le chevalier des trois était indigné par la situation.

 **«Ca aurait pu marcher, tu sais. On m'a fait faire ça une fois. Tirer sur un soldat pour tuer Zero»** Signala Anya comme si elle signalait qu'il manquait des aliments dans le frigo.

 **«Le Guren n'a jamais pu être abîmé ou abattu et nous a causé assez de soucis comme ça. Si cet imbécile n'avait pas bouger, défiant ses ordres, je les aurais abattu ensemble et il aurait pu voir sa misérable vie finir dans un acte d’héroïsme.»** réplique Luciano, faisant retourner son knightmare vers les autres rounds. **«C'est pas comme si il était important.»**

 **«Est-ce qu'on récupère le Lancelot, monsieur?»** demanda un soldat, interrompant leur discussion.

 **«Je pense que...»** Commença Gino, avant de se faire couper la parole.

 **«Il doit être dans un sale état. Et je doute que son pilote soit vivant ou, si il l'est, encore utile au combat. Les chevaliers noirs sont trop nombreux, je ne prend pas le risque de descendre pour un numéro.»** railla le chevalier des dix, haussant les épaules et narguant son collègue blond **«C'est pas une grosse perte! Et ne fais pas le type désolé, tu n'as rien fait pour lui ces dernières semaines, espèce d'hypocrite!»**

Anya intervint dans la conversation, de sa voix morne habituelle **«Gino, le prince ordonne le repli. Zero a kidnappé l’impératrice. Et la garde comme otage. On ne peut plus combattre. Si il la blesse ou la tue à cause de nous, ça finira en guerre avec le Chine.»** Elle ne semblait si heureuse, ni triste, ni en colère, comme si elle ne faisait que réciter une leçon.

* * *

Dans le ciel, alors que l'armée de Britannia battait en retraite alors que la nuit tombait petit à petit, Kallen reçut un appel en urgence de Zéro.

"Ben voyons, il veut qu'on aille le chercher." Elle soupira et activa les radars "Je ne suis pas du tout surprise!"


	10. Réveil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku se réveille, après avoir été sauvé par Zero et ils ont une discussion brûlante, sous le signe de la rancune.

Suzaku se réveilla, la tête lourde, et un sentiment de nausée qui lui serrait la gorge. Il referma aussitôt les yeux. Celle-ci était aussi terriblement sèche. Trop sèche. Et il avait du mal à bouger sous la couverture qui le recouvrait. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce qui lui était arrivé. Et vu qu'il semblait être couché dans un lit, c'est qu'il avait été sauvé.

_Par qui? Britannia ne se souciait pas (plus) de lui. Personne ne serait venu à son secours, plus maintenant. Mais peut-être que Llyod l'avait sauvé? Mais il n'entendait aucune voix connue près de lui. L'endroit était calme et silencieux. Est-ce qu'il était seul? Si Britannia l'avait sauvé, il pensait qu'au moins Cécile serait à son chevet. Ou peut-être même Llyod, plus préoccupé par son pilote que pour Suzaku lui-même. Mais Gino, lui, ne serait pas là, l'ayant laissé tomber (ayant été forcé de le laisser tomber) depuis sa dégradation._

Il eut un gémissement de douleur alors que la douleur traversait son corps. Combien de blessures avait-il? Il aurait voulu se redresser mais son corps ne lui obéit pas. Ou à peine, et il fut irradié par la souffrance quand il roula un peu sur le côté.

«Réveillé?»

Il se figea. Cette voix. _Cette voix_. Il tourna lentement la tête dans cette direction et vit Lelouch, dans sa tenue de Zéro, le masque par terre près de ses pieds, un livre sur ses genoux. Les yeux violets étaient posés sur lui, inquisiteurs. Suzaku voulut de se redresser un peu plus. Mais il avait trop mal. Ses jambes étaient terriblement douloureuses, comme ses côtes. Il retomba sur le matelas, une vague de nausées le submergeant.

«Tu ferais mieux de rester coucher.»

Il serra les dents. «Ne me donne pas d'ordres.

\- C'est un conseil, pas un ordre.»

Suzaku voulut encore se relever, par bravade. Mais son visage grisâtre vira au vert. Et il eut un haut-le-cœur.

«Tu veux un sceau?»

Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Et de la bile s'échappa de son corps alors qu'il sentait une main lui frottant le dos. Il aurait voulu lui dire «ne me touche pas» mais se mit à tousser. Et ses côtes lui envoyèrent des vagues de souffrances dans sa poitrine.

«Le médecin a laissé des médicaments contre la douleur.»

Il eut envie de reculer, de s'éloigner de cette main qui retenait ses cheveux mais bouger lui causait trop de douleurs. Alors il laissa tomber, acceptant l'aide de son ennemi et sauveur.

«Je vais t'aider à te rallonger.»

Il se laissa faire puis siffla, de façon agressive, une fois sa tête reposée sur l'oreiller. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lelouch?»

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent «Rien de spécial. Bien je te laisse le sceau ici pour le moment. Je pense que tu n'as pas envie de vomir par terre ou sur tes couvertures. Ce ne serait pas confortable pour toi hein? Et c'est une plaie à nettoyer.

\- Je ne vais pas vomir, je n'ai plus rien dans le ventre de toute façon.

\- Sous peu, quelqu'un va t'apporter à manger. Tu devrais prendre les anti-douleurs à ce moment-là. Tu auras mal au ventre si tu les prends à jeun.

\- Je ne prendrais pas cette drogue.

\- Ce n'est pas de la drogue, c'est pour diminuer la douleur. Et vu tes blessures, ça serait mieux pour toi. Tu vas t'évanouir plutôt que t'endormir.»

Lelouch haussa les épaules quand Suzaku lui envoya un regard noir, et se remit à lire, nonchalamment, comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Le japonais tenta encore de bouger, réalisant vaguement qu'excepté une menotte à son poignet droit, il n’était pas retenu de quelque façon que ce soit. «Tu n'as pas peur de je me sauve?» se moqua-t-il. Il renonça cependant à bouger pour le moment.

«Si tu arrive à courir avec une jambe droite cassée, un fémur gauche fêlé. Et des côtes tout aussi fêlées. Et une commotion aussi. Et je te signale que le coin est bondé de chevaliers noirs. Juste comme ça. La menotte est là pour t'empêcher de bondir de ton lit ou de faire des mouvements trop brusques.»

Vexé de voir que Lelouch lui accordait si peu d'attention, le soldat fronça les sourcils, un éclat furieux passa dans ses pupilles vertes. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Moi? J'ai déjà ce que je veux.

\- Que veux-tu de **moi?**

\- Pas une rançon, vu que Britannia se fiche de toi. Même si tu était toujours chevalier des Sept, ils ne lèveraient pas le petit doigt pour te sauver. Et puis je ne veux rien de spécial de ta part, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi tu sais?

\- Tu...

\- Et puis, le Lancelot est détruit. Et tu ne peux plus te sacrifier bêtement pour eux. Comme un masochiste. Je n'ai pas envie de me rendre malade ou de me faire des cheveux blancs pour toi. J'en ais assez de m'en faire.»

 _ **Bizarrement, ça faisait mal.**_ Que Lelouch parle si légèrement de ce qu'il représentait pour lui, ça le blessait et il se sentait pathétique d'être aussi hypocrite. «Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu pouvais aussi me laisser mourir.

\- Ne m'abaisse pas au niveau de Britannia.

\- Ne...Ca n'a rien à voir.

\- Au moins tu ne retourneras pas auprès d'eux comme un petit chien qui revient se coucher après de son maître, même après un violent coup de pied.»

Il lisait facilement entre les mots. _Britannia t'a traité comme un sous-homme, comme un déchet, ils allaient te sacrifier et t'aurait laissé mourir. Tu serait quand même retourné vers eux, comme un petit chien pathétiquement fidèle_. Et il serra les points, faiblement. «Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire.

\- Vraiment?

\- Tu ne demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé mourir, ou pourquoi je ne t'ai pas achevé, n'est-ce pas?» Le silence était pensant. Beaucoup trop pesant. Lelouch semblait attendre une réaction de sa part, mais Suzaku n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir.Les yeux violets semblaient le jauger, attendant une réponse, mais ne ils ne contenaient aucune émotion.

«Pour apaiser ta conscience?» cracha Suzaku, la douleur le rendant agressif et mesquin.

Finalement, Zero eut un soupir exaspéré, et enfila le masque. «Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te tuer, et je n'en ai pas l'envie non plus.» Il se leva, dominant le blessé de sa taille, sa voix modifiée s'élevant dans la pièce silencieuse. «Crois-moi ou pas. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Je ne te donnerais pas le plaisir de te donner ce que tu veux ou ce que tu penses de moi.

-Que vas-tu faire de moi?

\- Tu es un prisonnier. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à être soigné. Excepté ça, tu n'es rien d'autre. Tu seras libéré quand le Japon sera libéré et indépendant et après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux dans ton pays natal ou retourner aux pieds de tes maîtres en Britannia, comme tu le souhaite. Je m'en laverais les mains de toi.» Il voulait que Suzaku comprenne qu'il lui en voulait. Il voulait qu'il comprenne combien il l'avait blessé. C'était un minimum.

«Je t'apporterais à manger tout à l'heure.»

_Distant._

_Tu as apporté ça sur toi-même Suzaku._

_Froid._

«Je n'ai pas faim.»

Lelouch roula des yeux derrière son masque. «Arrêtes de faire l'enfant» Il sortit, la porte claquant derrière lui, laissant le blessé seul.

* * *

Suzaku tenta encore une fois de bouger mais ça ne servit à rien. Et son bras était donc attaché. Pas comme si il pouvait le bouger de toute façon.

_Il aurait aimé dire que les mots de Lelouch n'avait pas fait mal._

_Que ça ne l'avait pas blessé._

_Mais ça serait un mensonge._

Il aurait aimé maudire Lelouch, lui dire qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé, et surtout pas de le sauver. Qu'il aurait du l'abandonner comme ça, le laisser mourir, que c'était la punition qu'il voulait. Mais l'autre lui dirait qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis et qu'il ne le lui demandait toujours pas. Il pourrait même lui dire "Je ne suis pas comme toi", lui signalant ainsi, rajoutant peut-être d'une façon sournoise que , LUI, ne le trahirait pas et ne le blesserait pas. Ou alors il lui dirait qu'il ne méritait pas de se reposer après le mal qu'il avait fait au Japon.

Et ça, Suzaku ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'il aurait pu mal agir (d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien, d'avoir souffert pour rien, d'avoir TUE pour rien). Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de ça, ou du hurlement de Lelouch quand sa mémoire avait été effacée et modifiée (il pensait que c'était pour le mieux. Il avait le résultat maintenant. Et il détestait ce résultat). Il ferma les yeux. _Est-ce que quelqu'un se souciait de lui là-bas? Est-ce que quelqu'un pensait à lui ou s'en faisait pour lui? A l’académie? Peut-être mais à la caserne?_

Llyod ne semblait plus aussi attaché à lui qu'avant, depuis le coup de poing. Il se montrait parfois plus distant ou ses moqueries étaient plus cruelles. Et parfois il prenait plaisir à lui dire que non, le Lancelot Albion n'était pas prêt ou qu'il n'avait pas le temps de retravailler le Lancelot alors que Suzaku avait une mission urgente. Le jeune homme avait parfois l'impression d'avoir gâché cette relation qu'il avait avec le scientifique. Persuadé d'avoir agit pour le mieux (et que l'arrestation de Zero en valait la peine) il ne s'était jamais excusé de son acte, de ce coup de poing. Et quand il avait été chevalier des sept, Llyod ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dénier quoique ce soit. Après sa dégradation, les moqueries s'étaient multipliées, même si elles n'avaient pas été cruelles.

 _Tu mérite ce qui t'arrive Suzaku_.

Pourquoi cette voix intérieur ressemblait à celle de Nunnally. **Sa culpabilité peut-être?** «Si je lui avais dit la vérité. Comme elle me le demandait, peut-être que les choses seraient différentes, peut-être que je serais toujours chevaliers et que...» Non. Il aurait aussi tout perdu si il avait dit la vérité. Il en était douloureusement conscient.

L'empereur l'aurait su et il aurait eu la même punition pour trahison, plutôt que tout perdre parce que l'homme avait réalisé le souhait de sa fille. Peut-être qu'il aurait été arrêté et dégradé de toute façon. **Aurait-il du dire la vérité? Aurait-il du prendre le risque? Au lieu de détourner les yeux et jouer les innocents**? _Oui._ _Sûrement._ _Sans doute._ C'était ce qu'il aurait pensé avant, quand l’honnêteté avait été plus forte que le reste dans son cœur. Avant la mort d'Euphy, il n'aurait de toute façon jamais livré Lelouch à son père, n'aurait jamais vendu son meilleur ami pour une promotion et n'aurait certainement pas supporté de le voir subir un lavage de cerveau.

«Peut-être que c'est la punition pour mes crimes. Pour toutes ces personnes que j'ai tué sur le champs de bataille. Pour ne pas avoir écouté le dernier souhait d'Euphy de retourner à l'école pour elle qui n'avait jamais pu terminer. Pour avoir choisi la vengeance. Pour avoir trahi mon meilleur ami sans écouter ses justifications, sans le forcer à lui parler de ce qui s'était vraiment passé.»

 _Sang._ _Meurtre. Cruauté._

 _Trahison._ _Douleur._ _Trahison._

Il avait peut-être cherché ce qui lui était arrivé. Il aurait du être honnête avec Nunnally. Au lieu de ça, il avait été cruel et sans-cœur. Il avait été conscient de la douleur de Nunnally mais avait jugé son but plus important, et lui avait donc menti encore et encore. Ne méritait-il pas sa punition pour l'avoir faite souffrir comme ça? _Et puis au lieu de parler avec Lelouch après le désastre de la SAZ, il s'était vengé._ Il avait accepté le lavage de cerveau de Lelouch par l'empereur. _Donc valait-il mieux que lui au fond?_

_Et n'était-il pas pitoyable et mesquin de se sentir blessé que Lelouch ne lui fasse plus confiance et se fiche de lui, même si il l'avait sauvé plus par pitié et obligation qu'autre chose?_

_Oui._

_Peut-être qu'il était pitoyable après tout._

* * *

«Zero est-ce que tu pense que c'est raisonnable de garder Suzaku ici?»

Lelouch se tourna vers Kallen, haussant un sourcil «Aurais-tu préféré qu'on s'abaisse au niveau de Britannia et qu'on le laisse mourir?

\- non.» elle se mordit la lèvre «mais on devrait le mettre dans une cellule du sous-marin. C'est différent des Knightmares. Même si il échappait à sa cellule, il ne pourrait pas piloter un tel appareil.

\- Pour le moment, il ne risque pas de se lever, il peut à peine bouger. Il doit recevoir des soins et c'est plus facile comme ça.»

La rousse croisa les bras «vraiment je ne comprend pas pourquoi il est si important pour toi. Après ce qu'il t'a fait surtout. Il t'a trahi, il le referait si ça lui permettait de récupérer son grade de chevalier des sept. Je ne comprend vraiment pas comment tu peux te soucier autant de lui.

\- Moi non plus» admit Lelouch, son cœur ayant battu encore une fois sa raison quand c'était au sujet de Suzaku.

_Il ne pourrait jamais le détester._

_Ou lui faire du mal volontairement._

_Ou l'abandonner à la mort._

_Suzaku était trop important pour lui._

_Et peu importe à quel point le japonais le détestait._ _Lelouch, lui, en était incapable._


	11. Chapter 11

Lelouch continuait à s'intéresser à Suzaku, comme un papillon est attiré par une fleur et Kallen ne comprenait pas.

 _Il t'a trahi. Il t'a fait du mal._ Brûlait-elle de dire. Brûlait-elle se lui crier, se souvenant de ses événements avec colère et honte (n'avait-elle pas trahi Zero elle-aussi, en l'abandonnant à Suzaku? Sauf qu'elle était revenu, avec un an de retard mais elle était revenue et c'était tout ce qui comptait.)

Elle aurait voulu lui dire _. Il t'a blessé,frappé et brutalisé, que ça soit physiquement, mentalement ou émotionnellement. Et n'en a éprouvé aucun remord._ Contrairement à elle qui s'en était voulu quelques heures après, trop tard...mais presque immédiatement comparé à ce sale égocentrique et de traître. Et elle s'était rachetée, il lui avait pardonnée et lui faisait à nouveau confiance.

 _Il t'a abandonné. Il a été distant et indifférent à ta douleur. Et tu as tellement souffert et il a aussi refusé de t'écouter, d’entendre ta version des faits._ Elle aussi. Un an avant, ce jour-là mais depuis elle avait demandé. Elle avait posé des questions à C.C et à Lelouch et savait tellement de choses maintenant. Comme ce qui s'était vraiment passé avec Euphy par exemple. Suzaku s'accrochait à une fausse version racontée par un inconnu.

 _Il ne mérite pas ta pitié ou ta bonté, il ne t'aurait pas sauvé si les circonstances avaient été inversés, il t'aurait sûrement laissé mourir ou t'aurait encore ramené à l'empereur._ Elle aurait aimé lui dire ça mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. C'était inutile: Zero, Lelouch, était têtu comme une mule.Quand ça concernait ce crétin de Suzaku, qui ne méritait pas une telle protection de la part du chef la résistance japonaise.

* * *

Kallen ne vraiment comprenait pas. Et elle était pourtant loin d'être stupide ou aveugle. Avant, elle se demandait pourquoi Kururugi étai si important pour Zero. C'était un idiot idéaliste et un traître, elle n'en démordait pas mais il avait un côté stupidement attachant.

Sauf que cette image s'était vite effondrée. Maintenant c'était différent. Pendant un an, à la télévision, elle n'avait vu qu'un monstre sans cœur. _Le chevalier des sept._

_Cruel. Froid._

_Distant. Un assassin au regard indifférent._

Aux mains tâchées de sang. Du sang de personnes qui tentaient de résister contre Britannia, de se libérer ou de se défendre contre une invasion. Et quelques terres avaient été conquises à cause de lui, il avait écrasé des mouvement de résistances dans d'autres pays. Il aidait Britannia à semer la terreur.

_Un monstre._

_Un ignoble traître._

_Le pire ami au monde_

C.C lui avait expliqué le geass, ce qui s'était passé avec Euphy (avec tous les détails), lui avait affirmé encore et encore que Lelouch ne voulait pas provoqué un tel massacre en avait eu le cœur brisé, qu'il avait quitté la bataille pour sauver sa petite sœur qui avait été kidnappée C.C lui avait dit ce que l'empereur avait fait à Lelouch, soulignant que Suzaku avait été d'accord avec ça et l'avait laissé faire sans hésitation et sans remords. A deux reprises. La première fois pour être un pion de Britannia et la seconde pour être l'ombre du lycéen qu'il était, vivant une existence vide de sens, sans Nunally à ses côtés.

_E_ _t Suzaku avait été d'accord avec ça. Il n'avait eu aucun remord. Ha! Il méritait bien la gifle qu'il s'était prise de l'empire de Britannia. Tout perdre avait du lui mettre du plomb dans le crâne, ou le rendre plus idiot. A voir._

Elle ne savait pas à quel moment elle avait vraiment et complètement pardonné à Lelouch. Et à quel moment, elle avait commencé à s'en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné. De l'avoir abandonné à un sort aussi cruel. Un pantin aux ordre de Britannia, une ombre de ce qu'il était. Un garçon vide et sans ambition. C'était un adolescent en cage, à qui on avait bridé la vrai personnalité.

Seul et sans alliés. Ses amis avaient aussi eu la mémoire modifiée (quel ami était Suzaku hein?). Avec un assassin près à le tuer, au premier signe de souvenirs; à ses côtés. Un prisonnier. Un appât qui aurait été abattu dès que C.C aurait été capturé. Et rien d'autre.

_Et Suzaku savait ça, il avait laissé faire ça, il avait détourné et fermé les yeux, indifférent._

_Et il osait dire que Lelouch, comme Zero, avait été cruel et impitoyable? Mais dans ce cas, qu'était-il, LUI?_

* * *

Elle savait, elle l'avait entendu alors qu'il dormait certaine fois récemment, combien il avait été blessé par ça, par cette trahison, cet abandon. Il refusait toujours qu'on tue Suzaku (Rolo avait proposé plusieurs fois et il n'avait pas été le seul) mais il n'y avait que de l'indifférence dans sa voix quand il en parlait à présent. Elle savait qu'il s'était parfois réveille en larmes, se souvenant de choses qu'il ne voulait pas partager.

Mais elle l'avait entendu.

_**«Tue-moi Suzaku»** _

_**«Aide-moi Suzaku»** _

_**«J'ai soif Suzaku»** _

Douleur, chagrin, mauvais rêve...qu'est-ce que ce traître avait fait à Lelouch? Tout ça pour un joli petit uniforme blanc? Pour devenir chevaliers des un et récupérer le Japon? Haha non merci salaud, ils n'avaient pas besoin de sa sale gueule pour libérer leur pays.

_Il était sauvé par la pitié de Zero. Par sa miséricorde et pas quelques lambeaux d'affection toujours présent. Mais il était un pitoyable traître. Qui ne méritait pas la confiance ou le respect._

_Sa compassion à elle s'arrêterait dès que la douleur de ses blessures s'effaceraient._

Kallen avait trouvé hilarant que Suzaku perde tout, absolument tout. C'était un karma parfait et il avait bien mérité ça, pour ses cruautés et ses trahisons. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à assumer ses actes, sans aucun pouvoir pour aider ses actions. Il n'était qu'un qu'un soldat parmi tant d'autre, pas un chevalier et il était sacrifiable, oubliable. Qui était maintenant cloué au lit pour un bon moment.

_Le Karma est un saleté parfois hein?_

* * *

Elle entre, un plateau dans les mains avec un petit déjeuner, et elle lance un regard noir à Suzaku qui gémit de douleur sous sa couverture. Deux yeux verts embrumés se pose sur lui.

Elle soupira, haussant les épaules «T'as pas pris tes cachets pour la douleur?»

Le blessé siffla, hargneusement, agressivement «Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

\- C'est pas vraiment de la pitié mais de l'intelligence. Personne n'aime souffrir. Sauf si tu es un masochiste» elle le fixa avec mépris «C'est peut-être ton cas, remarque.»

Elle attira une petite table près du lit et y posa le plateau: Un thé et un bouillon avec un petit pain au lait.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.»

Elle roula des yeux «Écoutes, me donne pas cette merde pigé?

\- Pardon?

\- Arrête d'être un putain de gamin immature.»

Il serra les dents. Mais sa soif et sa faim l'emportèrent sur le reste et il mangea doucement, petites bouchées par petites bouchées.

Kallen faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Attendant qu'il termine. Puis elle regarda le prisonnier, croisant les bras «Pourquoi es-tu si important pour lui?»

Nul besoin de dire qui était ''lui''. Suzaku ne sut que répondre à cette question et haussa les épaules avec indifférence. «Je ne suis pas important. Il ne fait que manipuler. Il veut sans doute se servir de moi.

\- Ho vraiment?» Elle ricana doucement «Te sauver était pour se faire mousser auprès des chevaliers noirs?

\- Pour quelle autre raison?

\- Crois moi, ils s'en foutent éperdument de toi. Ils t'auraient laissé crever. Personne n'a compris pourquoi Zero t'a sauvé. Et pas mal ont proposé de t'achever. Il t'a sauvé de sa propre décision, pas pour les autres.»

Suzaku détourna les yeux, crispant ses mains sur les draps de son lit «Il ne fait que jouer avec les gens.

\- Et toi? Combien de gens as-tu tué?

\- Quoi?

\- tu nous traite d'assassin, tu traites Lelouch d'assassin mais et toi? N'est-ce pas toi qui a été renommé la mort blanche? Qui a tué énormément sur les champs de bataille? Qui a aidé à l'invasion d'une nouvelle conquête?» Elle s'avança, le dominant «Quelle est ton excuse? Tu as probablement beaucoup plus tué que Lelouch depuis que tu es devenu le petit toutou de l'armée britannique.»

Elle attrapa brutalement le plateau avec juste un mug vide, et un bol vide et se détourna «Non ne me réponds pas. Ca ne sert à rien. Putain d'hypocrite.»

Elle sortit, claquant la porte derrière elle et la fermant à double tours.

* * *

Lelouch ne venait pas. Il avait attendu, espéré même, mais aucune autre visite ne lui fut offerte. Suzaku ne savait pas si il en était soulagé ou attristé. Il était seul dans cette chambre, excepté quand on venait le soigner ou que Kallen lui apportait ses repas. Après la première fois, elle ne parlait plus.

Mais ce qu'elle avait dit s'était gravé dans l'esprit épuisé de Suzaku. Qui n'aimait pas cette impression qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

 _Combien avait-il tué? Il n'avait pas compté, se battant l'esprit vide, comme espérant un coup fatal tout en sachant cela impossible. Comment? Pour quelles raisons? Pour atteindre un but illusoire qui était désormais impossible?_ Et il avait enduré tellement d'injures et de coups bas.

« _ **Putain d'hypocrite**_ » avait dit Kallen.

Oui c'était sans douce ce qu'il était. Et il en était douloureusement conscient, même si il se répugnait à l'admettre et à se l'avouer. Lelouch avait tué Euphy mais lui? _Combien de personne avait-il tué? Parce que c'était sur le champs de bataille, c'était excusable?_

* * *

«Ton repas.»

_**Ha! Kallen avait décidé de lui reparler.** _

Mais le jeune blessé voulait savoir une chose «Où est Lelouch?

\- Y a pas de Lelouch ici.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Zero a autre chose à faire que s'occuper d'un gamin hystérique comme toi. T'es pas au centre de sa vie. Enfin tu ne l'es plus en réalité. Il a des choses plus importantes à traiter qu'un gamin gâté et capricieux.»

Rabaissé au niveau d'une nuisance sans intérêt. Il aurait voulu contrer ces paroles. Attaquer mais tout ce à quoi il pensait semblait si vide de sens. 

Mais elle ne le laissa pas répondre de toute façon «Il a des projets qui eux sont viables.»

 _Savait-elle ses projets, ce qu'il avait planifié si soigneusement pendant une longue année?_ Non elle ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, sauf à Lelouch et c'était une conversation à cœur ouvert.«Tu ne sais rien.

\- ho si Il me parle tu sais. Il n'avait aucune raison de garder ça pour lui. Après tout tu l'avais trahi, alors pourquoi respecter tes espoirs?

\- ...»

Il avait donc dit aux chevaliers noirs ses projets futurs. Il ne se souciait plus de lui et préférait se moquer de ses espoirs. «Ca aurait pu marcher. Ca aurait marché!

\- Mais bien sûr. Dans un joli rêve peut-être.

\- J'aurais pu le faire.

\- Ha oui? Tu pense qu'un japonais aurait pu monter au rang le plus haut de l'armée? Aurait pu demander son propre pays comme protectorat? Abruti! Tout le monde aurait vu clair dans ton jeu. Demander le Japon? Autant te dessiner une cible sur la poitrine.»

Il ouvrit la bouche et voulut protester, nier, même si il réalisait qu'une partie de lui était complètement d'accord avec elle: et ça faisait qu'autant plus mal d'accepter qu'il avait fait tout ça pour rien.

«J'avais mes raisons.

\- Oui la sainte Euphemia.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça.

\- dis moi qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que tout ces gens que tu as tué?

\- De quoi?

\- Sur les champs de bataille, tu diras que ce sont des soldats et qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient mais beaucoup étaient mariés ou avaient des enfants, avaient une famille. Combien de gens n'ont jamais revu leur époux ou leur femme, leurs enfants, leurs frères ou leurs sœur à cause de toi?

\- TAIS-TOI.

\- Mais oui la mort de la princesse est la plus tragique.» Elle le domina de sa taille alors qu'il ne pouvait que faiblement se redresser dans son lit. «Et tu sais quoi? On a piraté les système et tout analysé. Ta putain de Saz n'aurait pas tenu un an. C'était juste un plan de l'empereur et du prince Schneizel pour supprimer les chevaliers noirs. Dès que ils seraient rentrés dans le moule, ça en aurait été fini de la zone de ta princesse.

\- C'EST FAUX.

\- Ho pitié Suzaku, je parie que tout les rounds le savaient, les généreux le savaient, même cette harpie de Cornelia le savait. Mais tu n'as jamais su voir que ce qui t'arrangeais non?»

_**C'était faux.** Lelouch l'avait tué pour un projet stupide qui n'aurait jamais tenu? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas agit autrement alors?_

_**C'était faux.** Elle ne pouvait pas avoir tout perdu pour rien. Il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas y croire._

_**C'était faux.** Euphy ne pouvait pas être morte pour un projet qui n'était même pas viable._

Il grogna, serrant les poings, refusant de reculer «Il l'a quand même tué.

\- Hum.

\- Il l'a utilisé pour commencer un massacre et pour alimenter sa rébellion.

\- Et qui t'a dit ça? Lui-même? Non parce que moi ce qu'il m'a dit, et ce que C.C m'a dit, c'était totalement différent. Et je pense avoir la vraie version, contrairement à toi. Elle m'a dit que tu étais inconscient au début. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé.

\- Pardon?

\- Qui t'a dit pour Euphémia?»

Il refusa de répondre. Et si il disait '' _ **un enfant bizarre et louche**_ '' ou bien un '' _ **inconnu étrange que je n'avais jamais vu avant**_ '', il allait se faire traiter de connard de première catégorie. Alors il croisa le regard de la jeune fille avec colère. «Qui me l'a dit est sans importance, il m'a dit la vérité.»

Elle ricana, le toisant avec assurance «Non je ne crois pas. Parce que c'était un accident.»

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Et ne put que balbutier, soudain figé d'horreur «Quoi?»

Mais Kallen sortit, sans un regard en arrière et la porte se ferma à clé derrière elle. Suzaku voulait se redresser et aller cogner contre la porte mais la douleur lui vrilla les côtes et il était de toute façon arraché à son lit.

Il ferma les yeux, les larmes lui montant aux yeux et décida qu'il pouvait bien prendre les anti-douleurs pour cette fois.

Et il confronterait Lelouch quand celui-ci viendrait.

_Lelouch lui dirait la vérité!!_

_Suzaku s'en fit la promesse._


End file.
